


A New World

by DragonGirl420



Series: A New World [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: A continuation of The Bet, Daryl and his family are now living life in Alexandria years after the end of the war with Negan. Raising their families and living the good life, the people of the new communal system between Alexandria, The Hilltop, and The Kingdom are about to have their safety shattered by one of their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, NSFW, 18+, Canon Divergence, Fluffy Daddy Daryl

Daryl woke from the dream sweaty and nervous. He looked over at Y/N who was still sleeping soundly and sighed. Leaning back against the headboard, Daryl drew in a deep breath and reminded himself that it had been just a dream. The people he loved more than anything in the world were all safe and under one roof.

But it had felt so real.

Daryl leaned over to Y/N and brushed the hair away from her neck. Though her back was to him, he could see the contours of her profile and it made him smile. He was constantly amazed at how much Shelby was growing up to look like her. His daughter may have developed his spirit, but she was the spitting image of Y/N.

He leaned in and left a soft kiss on Y/N's neck. Just the feeling of her skin on his lips made his morning hardon even stronger. He always wanted her, but in the early morning light, she was even more enticing.

Y/N stirred slightly, but seemed to settle back into her slumber easily. Daryl wanted to give her the chance to rest, so he quietly got up and dressed and headed down the hallway to see if either of the kids were up yet.

Pausing outside of Shelby's room, he could hear her small voice muffled beyond the door. Even though she was four, almost five now, she still sounded like she did when she was a small fry and insisted on having Daryl carry her everywhere.

Daryl heard her laugh, and cracked the door to see if he could spy on her a little before she noticed him. But, Daryl Dixon's daughter couldn't be spied on. No sooner did he touch the handle, was she calling for him.

"Daddy! You can come in, I'm up!" Shelby sung out happily.

Daryl opened the door all the way and was amused at the scene he walked in on. Shelby had a few of her stuffed animals all set up around a small blanket to have a picnic. Each one had a small plate in front full of acorns and berries.

Shelby had already gotten herself dressed in her fishing gear, equipped with hat and all. She had gone down to the porch and pulled on her boots; not missing an opportunity to grab the tackle box that was now sitting off to the side.

"Whatcha doin' munchkin?" Daryl questioned with a smile as he crouched down beside her.

"Gettin'em ready to eat and fish," Shelby answered without looking at her daddy. "They're hungry, so I told'em they could have a snack first."

Shelby pretended to feel one of the stuffed puppies an acorn and berries, then made a faux burp come from the dog. Finding great amusement in it, she looked up at Daryl for approval and he couldn't help but snort a laugh at her.

"That means he liked it, right Shel?"

"Ya daddy! But, he likes Aunt Carol's cookies better," she said starting to pout a little. "Daddy, can I have a cookie?"

"Well, I dunno. Let's see what's down there to eat. If mama's still sleepin' maybe we can sneak one," Daryl gave his daughter a playful wink, and the smile returned to her face immediately; giant dimples making her look even more beautiful than she already was.

"Maybe Abe is up. I bet he wants a cookie too," Shelby smiled, and Daryl scooped her up off the floor. Shelby wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled after kissing his cheek. "You're scruffy daddy."

"Yeah, well, talk to mommy, she's the one that likes me scruffy. C'mon munchkin, let's go see what little brother is up to, huh?"

*******

You came downstairs shortly after Daryl got both kids in their seats and fed breakfast, still dressed in pajama shorts and a tight-fitting tank top that did a lot to accentuate the ample curves of your breasts and hips.

Walking through the kitchen with a smile, you stopped and gave a kiss on the top of the head for both Shelby and Abe. When you bent down to greet the kids, Daryl noticed how your breasts were sneaking past the tops of the tank's fabric. He leaned back against the sink and watched as you went about getting them cleaned up and out of their chairs.

It was when you reached down to retrieve a discarded piece of waffle from the floor, did Daryl's resolve finally give. His eyes scanned over the soft skin revealed beneath the short shorts, and noticed that you weren't wearing any underwear.

Taking a step forward, he was behind you in an instant. His large hands were gripping both sides of your hips and pulling you into him. You could feel the beginning of his erection and you felt a smile tug at the corners of your lips.

Craning your neck around the corner of the kitchen, you saw Abe and Shelby both heading down towards their playroom. You wanted to turn back towards Daryl, but he already had his arm strewn around your neck and pulling you back into him. His lips right on your ear, breath biting on the side of your neck.

"Where do you think your goin'?" he growled. Your skin instant broke out on goosebumps, and you felt your pussy flex with anticipation.

You wanted to speak and be playful with Daryl, but he seemed as though his mind was already to the stage where he was ripping off your clothes.

"I asked you a question," he grumbled as his erection pressed into the space between your ass. The hand he had wrapped around your breasts lightly grazed your nipple and when he saw the affect it had on you, Daryl didn't stop doing it.

"I was just checking on the kids," you answered, but knew it wouldn't make a lick of different. You'd spent enough years with Daryl to know when he needed to have you and when he was just being playful. In this moment, he was going to have you regardless of who was around and who wasn't.

Sounds of a video playing in the other room told you that the kids would be occupied for a while, and that you could have some good alone time with your archer.

Even though his grip on you was strong, you were still able to turn around despite his tight embrace. You immediately felt the hardness of Daryl's cock under the fabric of his pants.

"I didn't say you could move," his lips on your ear caused a reaction you hadn't felt in a while. A shiver traveled down your shoulders and into your arms. When the sensation hit the warmth between your legs, you wanted to just pull Daryl into you.

His free hand roughly pawed at your clothes at he rubbed it down the length of your stomach. When he reached the waistband of your shorts, he ripped them down, dipping his hand into your warmth without a word.

He found you already to accept him, near dripping and electric in anticipation. When his index figure penetrated your folds and brushed against your clit, a moan passed through your lips and your eyes rolled back and your head fell back on his shoulder.

Your hand followed his arm down into the hem of your own shorts. When your small hand covered his bigger one, Daryl smiled and took your hand into your folds. He used his fingers to move yours against your clit while his tongue traced the edges of your ear.

"I wanna watch you make yourself cum," he growled, and you did as commanded. Pulling you tighter into his chest, Daryl removed his hand from your shorts and watched as you flicked and pulled on your clit.

Daryl's hands lifted your shirt enough to expose the bottoms of your breasts. His mouth went straight to your nipples. His teeth grazing against the sensitive nubs as your own fingers moved to softly penetrating you.

The more you rode your fingers, the deeper Daryl was coaxing you to let your hand go. Rubbing his hands across your body, his hand found yours again and drove it deeper into you. You could feel your orgasm rising, but as much as you wanted to give him what he wanted, you also wanted him.

You needed to feel him inside you. It wasn't just a desire, it was essential; an ache so strong that you felt if he didn't do it soon, you'd get on your hands and knees and beg him too.

"Daryl," his name a whisper on your lips, the breath exhaling with it trickled down his neck. "I need you... please."

Your archer growled as his name fell from your lips. He released your hand and tore at the buckle of his pants, pulling them down just enough for his cock to be free. Pulling your fingers free from inside you, you were about to grab his shaft but Daryl yanked your hand up, licking the taste of you off your fingers.

Daryl flipped you around so you were bent over the counter. Hiking up your shorts and exposing your sleek wet sex to his throbbing cock, Daryl plunged deep inside you once, entwining one hand up into your hair and one arm wrapping around so his fingers played with your clit.

He slowly slipped out and let the tip of his dick tease the outside of you. You rocked your hips back trying to force him to slide in. Gripping you tighter, Daryl's strong arms held you in place.

"You'll get what you want darlin' trust me, but I ain't done playin' yet," his gruff dominance was nearly enough to make you cum already. Daryl's tongue caressed your neck down to your shoulders.

You reached an arm up so your fingers wrapped in his long locks, and pulled his ear to your mouth.

"Fuck me... Now," the demand in your voice clear and concise, but Daryl didn't care.

"You remember that first time? Way back at the prison..." Daryl paused to leave a trail of light kisses along your collarbone until he reached your neck. Biting down on your neck below your ear, his growl low enough for only you to hear, "...you said the same thing. You sure that's still what you want?"

He moved his hips so his cock was just a hair away from entering you. A smile spread across your face at the memory of your first time with the archer. You felt a blast of heat between your legs when you remembered how surprised he had been to find you in nothing but his vest. You wanted him like that again, so you decided to turn the tables.

Standing up suddenly, and pushing him back from you, you readjusted your shorts so they sat properly on your hips. Daryl was looking at you in confusion, his glistening cock standing at attention and ready to take you.

"I remember a lot of things my love," you traced a finger up his neck, stopping under his chin. "I remember how shook you were when you saw me standing there..." you paused and licked your teeth with your tongue. "And of course, I remember how you looked at me, conflicted with how badly you wanted me, and how much you didn't..."

"Y/N," Daryl started, but you placed a finger to his mouth. He advanced on you pushing you back into the counter again. His erection still strong and pressing into the lower part of your stomach.

"Shhhh... the kids are right there," you raised a brow at him as he stared at you, his eyes full of lust.

"Girl..." Daryl growled, his hand was now on his cock slowly stroking it up and down. "Don't tease me."

"Oh, so its ok for you to tease me? Especially when you are the one that started this," your playful smirk did nothing to appease him.

Daryl leaned down to kiss you, but you moved out from under him and headed for the stairs. Before sprinting up them, you turned to give him a wink and blew him a kiss. It was just long enough to see him hitch up his pants, tucking his erection away. The look in his eyes a mixture of frustration, lust and determination.

"So, this is how you wanna play, huh?" Daryl bit his lower lip and nodded his head. "A'lright... let's play," he called out as he bounded down the hallway and up the stairs two by two.

*******

A knock at the door stopped him midway up the steps. Grumbling to himself he looked up towards the bedroom you shared, then back down to the door. Pulling his shirt down over his pants, he hid his hardon the best he could before answering the knock.

Maggie pushed the door in just as soon as Daryl was about to pull it open.

"Hey," she said startled to see him so close, "didn't think you were here."

"Where else would I be?" Daryl asked with a furrowed brow.

"Y/N said you were gearing up for a run with Rick, thought that was today. I told her I'd come by and grab the kids for a bit. Where is she anyway?"

"Upstairs," Daryl grunted, just as Shelby and Abe came running down the hallway.

"Aunt Maggie!" Shelby screeched and jumped into her arms. Abe followed along, but stopped to hide behind Daryl's leg, his shaggy brown hair hiding beautiful blue eyes like his daddy's.

"Alright nuggets! Y'all ready to come and play with Uncle Glenn and Hershel? He's waitin' for ya!" At the mention of his friend's name, Abe released Daryl's leg and ran to Maggie too. "Tell Y/N I'll keep 'em for the afternoon. Come by for dinner, got a stew goin' already."

Daryl gave her a nod, and Maggie saw his eyes flicker up to the second floor before meeting hers again.

Maggie smirked at Daryl and gave a noticeable glance to his groin. "Seems like the two of you have things you need to take care of," she shook her head and took Shelby and Abe's hands. "Say bye bye to daddy!"

They both sung out 'bye daddy' in unison as Maggie walked them to the door. Right before she closed the door, she poked her head in and with a big grin tusked, "Y'all actin' like a bunch of horny teenagers."

Daryl gave her a sarcastic smile and flipped her the middle finger and she pulled the door shut. He could hear her laughing on the porch as she took the kids off for a fun day.

*******

He was upstairs within seconds; his boots pounding up the stairs and down the hallway towards your bedroom. Your bedroom door open thrown open and just as quickly slammed shut.

Daryl's eyes grew wide beneath the fringe of his hair. You were standing near the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of handcuffs dangling on one wrist.

"What took you so long?" You asked with a raised brow. "Somethin' get ya distracted?"

Daryl approached you slowly, gently lifting the arm that had the cuffs attached.

"And, uh, where did these come from?" his eyes narrowed on you.

"Didn't think Rick would miss them..." your eyes locked with his and you bit on your lower lip. "And I had been thinkin' bout that first time too. I needed to know what it would be like to be with ya back then," you grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him closer. Running a hand under the fabric of his flannel, you smiled up at him. "Now, I wanna know what it would be like to give you complete control."

No sooner did the last word leave your lips, did Daryl have you thrown on the bed. He took both of your hands and pinned them down by the headboard. His eyes dark and lustful, and unwavering from yours.

Straddling you on the bed, the archer wrapped the cuffs between the slats in the headboard, and locked your other wrist in. Sitting back on his heels, he stared down at you while he tossed his shirt off to the floor. He stripped his belt off but left that off on the side of the bed.

A mixture of excitement and anxiety ripped through you. You trusted this man with your life, and your heart, and knew that you could give him this moment, but it didn't stop the luscious fear that started to fill you.

Daryl leaned down and kissed your lips softly. His tongue found yours, slowly swirling around and letting his teeth lightly graze your bottom lip. He pulled back slightly and wiped a hair from your face.

"I love you," he whispered, his eyes suddenly soft and heartfelt. His hand followed the curves of your body down to your breast, landing between your thighs. "But from here on out, you're not a loud to make a sound," he narrowed his eyes at you as his fingers plunged deep inside you.

When the gasp left your mouth, he leaned down on top of you, his mouth instantly biting down on your neck. You arched your back up into him at the feeling of him on top of you and he growled into your ear.

"Shhh... I told you... not a fuckin' sound sweetheart..."

Daryl climbed down off you and moved towards the edge of the bed. Spreading your legs, he buried his face between your thighs. His tongue instantly on your clit, causing a scream of pleasure to rise in you. You did your best to quell it, but the little squeak that did escape was enough for him to lift his head and slowly reach for the belt.

He made sure you understood the punishment for any further noise, and you couldn't help the smile that spread across your face. Daryl's hands pinned your thighs back, his tongue licking and sucking you until your first orgasm hit, sending your body in convulsions. Daryl held you down, not letting you ride the wave of climax as he buried his face deeper into you.

When your body finally fell limp, he released you and stood up from the bed. Wiping his face on his shirt from the floor, he let his pants fall, his cock hard, already wet with precum.

Daryl was straddling you again, his shaft teasing the sensitive ridges of your sex. A small smile played on the corners of his lips as he saw the effect his on you. Bending down, he started right below your bellybutton and left a trail of kisses, until he reached your breasts. He stopped there and took his time giving each a generous amount of attention before trailing up to your neck.

His hand reached up and loving stroked your hair.

"You gonna be quiet like a good girl?" His dark gaze filling you with enough lust for another round already.

"Yes baby," you whispered, waiting to see what he would do to you for violating his rule.

Glaring at you, he reached for handcuff key on the table and unlocked your wrists. "I tried to warn you," he purred as he flipped you over onto your stomach, and recuffed your hands.

You barely had a moment to prop yourself up on your elbows before he was driving himself into you. Despite your best efforts and scream of pleasure roared from your lips along with his name.

"Ohhfff.. FUCK... Daryl!"

Daryl thrust into you harder from behind, grabbing the belt and smacking your ass with it. The sting from the belt only made you rock into him faster; your head swirling with the intensity and pleasure of it.

Dropping the belt, he grabbed your hips with both hands and you could tell he was lost in the moment. You could feel his delicious hot breaths fall onto your back and knew he was close already. He began to slow for a second, his hand rubbing up your back and tangling into your hair.

"Baby.. please..." you begged, knowing it would earn you another smack on the ass, but you didn't care.

Daryl growled again and you felt the belt on the other side, igniting the same response as before. You moved against him faster and he responded in kind. One of his hands still wrapped in your hair, the other digging into your hip, Daryl fucked you recklessly until you could feel him started to throb deep inside you. A moan of relief leaving him, but without missing a beat, his hand was wrapped around into your pussy and moving across your clit furiously.

It was all you needed for your second climax to hit. As your body came to completion he continued to tease you until you couldn't physically handle the sensation anymore.

"Oh god... Please Daryl.... Stop," you couldn't help but want to laugh and cry at the same time. Finally releasing you, his mouth was on your back and neck. You felt him reaching for the key again, and in a matter of seconds, you were free.

You both fell to the bed, exhausted and sweaty. Daryl's mouth found yours before you could catch your breath. The passion behind his kiss made you melt into him and you knew that there would never be anyone else in the world that could love you the way he could.

Brushing away the hair that was now stuck to your face, he leaned his forehead to yours and sighed deeply.

"Fuck woman," Daryl laid his head back on the pillow, and wrapped his arm around you as you settled into the crook of his arm. Your fingers lightly traced small circles on his chest as you listened to him trying to find his own breath. "What the hell you do to me..." his free arm laid over his face, obscuring his eyes.

You couldn't help but laugh as you rested your chin on his chest. "What? I was just trying to show my man how much I wanted him... and trusted him."

Daryl moved his arm, his eyes were soft and thoughtful, "I dunno, I guess it still blows my mind that you do."

"Do what?"

"Still want me," Daryl gently rubbed his hand through your hair and down your back.

"Dixon, don't even fucking start... want you? Baby, you're all I've ever wanted. From the minute I saw you at the prison... Hell. Ask Maggie, all I could ever talk about was you," you smiled at him, but when his face stayed contemplative, you kissed his chest. "You're the only one I'll ever want."

"Before I met you, ain't no one ever wanted me like that. 'Specially not enough to lure me out into the woods, or to live with me... or have a couple kids," Daryl reached down and pulled you up so your face was level with his, "guess I just mean that I'm a lucky son'ofa bitch that you wanted me."

"Ain't nothing in this world that will ever change that Daryl. Ever," you kissed him sweetly and buried your head into his neck as he wrapped his strong arms around you. After a few minutes, you pulled back and rolled over to look at the clock. When you turned back to him, Daryl was watching you and biting on his lower lip.

"What?" you asked playfully, knowing that look all too well.

"Still got time for a shower before we gotta be at Maggie's," he raised his eyebrows, his cock flexing against your leg.

"Well, what kind of guests would we be if arrived sweaty and dirty and smelling like sex?" you were already getting up and running to the bathroom. Daryl was behind you in an instant and pushing you into the large stand-up stall before the water even had a chance to turn warm.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I be done?" Shelby asked looking back and forth between you and Daryl. Abe sat quietly eating on Daryl's lap, but Shelby had insisted on her own seat next to Hershel.

"It's fine munchkin," Daryl answered before helping Abe with a spoonful of veggies. "You did good."

"Aunt Maggie, can Hershel be done too? We wanna go play," Shelby looked hopeful and Maggie nodded.

"Sure, y'all can go play. Stay where we can see you on the porch please," she smiled and watched as Shelby grabbed Hershel's hand, sprinting through the front door.

Abe started to squirm in Daryl's lap, but he held his arm firm around the boy's waist.

"Daddy!" Abe whined trying to follow his big sister and Hershel.

"Nope, sorry kiddo. You're stuck here," Daryl put him on his other leg, closer to you and Abe started to cry.

"C'mere buddy," you held your arms out to the boy and he reached for you.

Daryl shook his head and gave you a frustrated look, "...wrapped around his little finger."

You rolled your eyes at him and Maggie laughed as she stood up starting to clear the table.

"Hey Abe, want me to take you outside to play with the other kids?" Glenn stood up and offered his hands out to your son. Abe's face lit up and he jumped up to take Glenn's hand. "Do you mind?" he asked, passing a glance between you and Daryl.

"No, go for it. Thanks Glenn," you smiled, relieved to have the boy calm and happy. You watched Glenn go out front to the porch where Shelby and Hershel were playing with chalk, Abe falling to his knees on top of the pictures they had drawn.

You got up and started clearing the dishes with Maggie, while Daryl finished the last bite of his dinner. Maggie grabbed another handful of dishes and disappeared into the kitchen. You walked around where Daryl was sitting and as you passed by, he grabbed your hips and pulled you down onto his lap.

"Hey now, my hands are full," you laughed as your put your arms carefully around Daryl while still holding the dirty dishes.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled and buried his head into your neck. You could hear a low growl rumbling deep in his chest. Not wanting to drop the dishes, you gingerly laid them on the table, and let Daryl get back to teasing your neck with his lips.

"Oh god," Maggie sang as she reentered the room when she saw the two of you, "I wasn't kidding before, you really do act like horny teenagers. Like, its borderline gross," she mocked and picked up another handful of dishes.

"Come on Maggie, you and Glenn aren't exactly prudes. I have seen the way the two of you go at it," you teased her and her cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

"Maybe, but at least I can control myself when there are children present," Maggie scolded, shaking her head; but her smile was still wide across her face.

"He's just a big ole kid," you looked back at Daryl and smiled at him playfully. "He's just always trying to stir up trouble."

"You weren't calling me a child this afternoon," Daryl scoffed and he gripped you a little tighter on his lap, his eyes coated with lust at the memory of your day together.

You flashed him a mocking glance and licked your bottom lip. Pulling him closer, you whispered in his ear, "True, but if you ever wanna punish me like that again, daddy, then you better get your ass up and outside to help Glenn with the other kids."

You planted a kiss on his shocked face and got up from his lap. Maggie watched and laughed as Daryl silently got up and immediately went outside.

"Well, whatever you said sure worked," Maggie said as she went about clearing the rest of the table.

"Sex is a powerful tool my friend," you smiled and grabbed what she couldn't as you both went about cleaning up the kitchen.

Daryl sat down on the steps of the porch and watched as the kids left streaks of color down the sidewalk. Shelby and little Hershel were drawing shapes and rainbows on one end, while Abe drew lines from one shape to another.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Glenn asked more to the air than to Daryl. He looked over at the archer and back to the kids, "I mean, them. Look at them. Drawing rainbows and sunshine... their world is full of life and color."

Daryl was quiet as Glenn mused, listening to his old friend carry on about the children.

"Think about it man, remember the months on the road before the prison? And the ones on the road after? I remember when Y/N was first pregnant, and we were all separated. I never in a million years thought we'd get to this place."

"Mmhmm," Daryl mumbled and pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

"It's nice to know they have a safe place to grow up," Glenn was looking at Daryl now, but the archer seemed a million miles away. His gaze was fixed on Shelby, but Glenn didn't think he was really watching her. "Hey, Daryl. You alright?"

"Huh," Daryl's attention came back to Glenn, "yeah, fine. Just what you said, got me thinkin'," he took a long drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke high into the air.

Hershel came walking over, smiling at Glenn. He climbed into Glenn's lap as a big yawn escaped his lips. Glenn kissed his son on the top of the head and looked back at Daryl.

"What part got your wheels spinning?"

"Them growin' up safe. I mean, yeah, it's all good now, but what happens when the next group of Saviors show up? Or those damn crazy wolves? These kids... they can't grow up without knowin'," Daryl leaned forward, his face shrouded in concern.

"Knowin' what?" Glenn asked nervously.

"How to be able to survive."

After the kids were in their beds, you walked back downstairs to the living room where Daryl was standing by the window. Quietly entering the room, you snuck up and wrapped your arms around him from behind. Without hesitation he covered them with his and squeezed.

"Hey sweetheart," he whispered as you nuzzled your nose into his back.

"Hey yourself," you moved around to the front of Daryl and looked up at him. "What's wrong? You've been really quiet since we got home."

"Thinkin' bout somethin' Glenn said," his gaze was fixed out the window, and you felt a nip of anxiety in the pit of your stomach.

"What was that?"

Daryl shrugged and shook his head slightly, "Nothin' to worry about tonight." He put his arm around you and pulled you close.

"Daryl, its clearly something important. You don't get like this unless whatever's weighin' on your mind is pretty heavy."

He sighed and finally met your gaze, brushing his thumb against your cheek. "Glenn was talking about how lucky the kids were, to be able to live without always be 'fraid of what's out there."

"That's a bad thing?" you questioned, worry about how far off his mind seemed. "Baby," you turned his face towards yours and left a soft kiss on his lips, "you seem spooked all of a sudden, what's happenin' in there?" your hand gently touching the side of his head.

"I'm afraid of what's next, Y/N. I dunno why it just hit me tonight. What happens when the next threat tries to come in? The next group, or the next herd..."

"Daryl, walkers haven't been a problem..."

"Right. Don't mean they won't be again," he was started to raise his voice, his own anxiety building at the perceived threat to his family.

Daryl started pacing in the living room, you wanted to help alleviate his concerns, but you couldn't deny you'd worried about the same things.

"What if we end up out there again? I mean, fuck... we got lucky last time. Yeah, you were pregnant, but there were more of us then, and only Judy. Now, Shelby, Abe... Hershel... these kids barely know what walkers are."

Daryl's hands were on his hips, his brow furrowed. He continued to walk back and forth through your living room. You met him in the middle and placed both hands on your chest. You could feel him relax under your touch. He leaned his forehead into yours and wrapped his arms around your back, pulling you into a tight embrace.

Burying his face in your hair, you felt him breathe deeply; the air escaping his mouth hot and luscious against your neck. Pulling his face back to yours, his azure eyes were full of conflicting emotions, but fear clearly scrolled across his face.

"I can't lose you," he growled, his hands entwining through your hair. "I can't lose them," his eyes flicked up towards the second floor. "I wouldn't make it if I did."

"That's not true Daryl. You would. But you won't have to, because we aren't going anywhere," you smiled, trying to make him feel any sense of peace.

"I wanna teach 'em. Both of 'em. I know they're young, but if I don't an somethin' happens..." you could see the emotion welling in his eyes and you felt your heart give.

"Daryl..." both of your hands were on his cheeks, pulling his face to yours. Gently pressing your lips to his was enough for his damn to break and spilling tears down his face.

His arms locked around your waist and he lifted you off the ground, your legs instinctively wrapping around him. Backing up towards the couch, he fell back on it still holding you. Daryl flipped you onto your back and loomed down on you, his face still wet but his eyes no longer scared.

"You're it, you know," his raspy words only a hint of sound in the otherwise silent room, "till them kids came along, you were the only good thing in my life. You say I could do it, and maybe I could... but I won't. Life ain't worth it without ya."

Daryl leaned back down so his face was a breath away from yours, one hand wrapped in your hair, the other caressing your face. He pressed his body into you which always caused a sigh of delight. The weight of him on top of you instantly elicited a reaction between your thighs. Even though you'd spent most of the afternoon naked with him, you were ready for him to take you again.

Biting on your lower lip, you brought your hands down to the buckle of his pants. His growing erection greeting you as you unsnapped the button and brought the zipper down. Daryl didn't take his eyes off you, but took the hand that had been caressing your face to the top of your jeans; unsnapping and yanking them down in one swift motion.

There was no playful banter this time, no teasing kisses or tongues. Daryl had your pants on the floor and his pulled down to his ankles in second, his cock hard and driving into you without hesitation.

He plunged into as deeply as he could, an uncontrollable moan leaving your mouth. Daryl eyes locked with yours, making you arch into him higher, his hips thrusting harder. Your fingers dug into his back as your bodies rocked together in short panting grunts.

"Fuck," he growled before once again entangling his face into your neck and hair.

You gripped Daryl's ass, the sensation making him moan deeper. The speed at which he fucked you, caused a glorious friction against your clit, making your climax come on almost instantly.

Just as you came, he did too, both of your bodies hitting you peak together.

"Y/N...," he kissed your neck gently while saying your name over and over, the bristles of his goatee sensitive against the crook of your shoulder. When you both were able to settle from the intensity of your orgasm, you felt him relax on top of you.

"I didn't mean for that..." Daryl smirked, "well, I always kinda do, but not out here or like that. I didn't hurt ya... did I?"

You shook your head and smiled at him. He carefully pulled himself off you and helped you up off the couch. After you had your clothes back together, he brushed the hair from your shoulder and kissed your neck.

"Let's go to bed baby," you held out a hand for him. Daryl wrapped his fingers into yours and kissed your forehead. "It's been a long day."

"Mmhmm," he mumbled, "but a good one," he playfully smacked your ass as you made your way upstairs, saying goodnight to another day.

The incident did come and when it happened a few days later, no one could figure out where it came from at first. It had been more than a couple years since a walker had been found within the walls, but it was enough to prompt the entire community to go into a panic.

You were sitting on the porch, reading a book when you heard the first screams. Looking around frantically, you located Abe and Shelby out on the grass, their attention in the direction of the noise.

Gun shots rang out, and you were up and running towards them; Abe under one arm and grabbing Shelby's hand with your other. You pulled them back up into the house and locked the door. Rifling through the end cabinet, you grabbed the gun Daryl kept there for emergencies and hurried the kids down to their playroom.

As you crept back out onto the porch to try and see what was happening, you saw it. A rotting piece of flesh shambling in the direction of your house. There was no one around, the guards had either missed it or had gotten attacked.

Unsure of how many more were out there, you unlocked the door and went out to take care of what you could. Aiming your gun, you placed a bullet through the temple of the walker nearest you. Off in the distance, a few more were making their way into the gates.

You heard Maggie's scream coming from the direction of the church. Glancing back towards the house and knowing the kids were safe, you ran towards your best friend's shouts.

As you rounded the corner, you saw Glenn slamming the gate closed; Maggie was holding Hershel on her hip with one hand, gun drawn and shooting at walkers with the other. On the otherside of the courtyard three more undead were headed towards the pantry. You and Glenn raised your guns at the same time and make quick work of taking them down.

When the dust and screams settled, you and Glenn did a quick sweep of the community and didn't see any walkers remaining. Maggie met you in the street, Hershel still on her hip and crying.

"What the hell happened?" you asked, flustered and scared. "Where was everyone? Who was on guard? Why wasn't the gate..."

"I don't know Y/N! I was in the garden with Hershel, didn't see anyone leave or anything! Glenn was headed that way to talk to Rosita, but the gate was open and everyone was gone!"

"What the hell?" you wiped your brow and looked back towards your house. You gasped when you saw Abe and Shelby standing on the porch looking around. Abe was crying and Shelby was holding his hand. "Shelby! Go back inside now!" you called as you sprinted towards them.

As you got within a few yards of the porch, one last walker came out from behind the house. Raising the gun again, you shot at its head but missed. When you went to pull the trigger again, the gun jammed and never fired. Grabbing at the knife Daryl insisted you keep on your belt, you unsheathed it and swiped at the walker's head. Its lifeless body fell to the ground and that's when Shelby started to shriek.

You sat on the top porch step and took both kids into your arms. In the distance you could hear the car's engine coming through the gates and breathed a sigh of relief. Knowing that Daryl and Rick were back took the edge off, but your entire body was shaking with adrenaline and it was getting hard to stay calm for the kids' sake.

That's when the buzzing started in your ears and the world started to feel hazy. You closed your eyes to try and regain your center. When you opened your eyes again, Maggie was next to you on the porch with Hershel and Daryl was running towards you from the gate.

Shaking your head, Maggie's voice was the first to come through and bring you back to attention.

"Hey, Y/N! Hey, you alright?" She looked back over to Shelby, "Hey sweet pea, can you take the boys inside? I'm just gonna help mama up."

"There's blood on her," Shelby cried trying to reach you. Maggie stood up from being next to you to stop her from touching your shirt.

"I'm fine baby," you managed and even offered her a smile. "It's not mine. Go do what Aunt Maggie asked. I'll be in in a minute or two."

"Ok mama," she sniffed and took Abe's hand, turning to go inside. Maggie spotted Daryl approaching and turned to follow the kids, making sure they were all safely settled.

"What happened?" Daryl panicked running up and falling to his knees in front of you. His hands all over you, examining anywhere that was stained red.

"Walkers got in, I'm fine," you said somewhat absently, holding his hands still.

He grabbed you and pulled you into him, holding the back of your head by the hair tightly.

"This is what I was talkin' about... this is what I meant," he released you and stood up. "Shit like this happens, and the kids don't know what to do."

"What?" you said quietly, Daryl unable to hear you over his tirade.

"C'mon, all of y'all know we have ta..." Daryl was looking around at the growing crowd. Glenn was slowly walking up to the edge of where people were standing. Maggie came out on the porch, but all you could feel was anger.

"No," you stood up slowly, shirt still wet with blood from the last walker.

"They need to learn Y/N, all of 'em. Shelby, Abe, Hershel, even 'lil asskicker," Daryl's eyes found you and you could see was frustrated and still scared. "We'll take 'em out, teach 'em how..."

"NO!" Your scream was louded than intended, but it stopped Daryl from continuing.

"Babe,"

"Don't BABE me Dixon. Don't!" you turned to storm off, but when he called your name again you turned around. "No way!"

"Why?" he asked simply, unsure of the origin of your sudden rage.

"Why? Becaue they are babies! None of my kids are leaving the walls Daryl, none! The last time I trusted someone to take my children outside of the safety of walls, they all fucking died! I will not lost another child!"

"What the hell's going on?" Maggie asked loud enough so you could hear her.

"Well, Daryl wants to take the kids to "teach them"," your eyes were filling with tears and you felt your husband and your best friend staring at you with disbelief.

"Teach them what, exactly?" She asked, hands now on her hips.

"How to survive," Glenn chimed in, his hand on Daryl's shoulder as a sign of solidarity.

"Y'all are crazy," you said quietly as you turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Daryl called after you and took a few tentative steps in your direction.

"I don't know, but don't fucking follow me Daryl. Go take care of the kids, clearly that's all you want to do, right? Just leave me be," you continued walking away quickly and swatting at the tears that were now falling in rapid waves.

"She's just upset Daryl," Maggie said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It was pretty scary."

"That ain't like her to get so rattled by a few walkers Maggie. She's stronger than that," Daryl shook his head, his gaze still fixed on your silhouette as it disappeared around the corner.

"Abe and Shelby were out on the porch and one got real close," Maggie started, Daryl's gaze meeting hers with wide and suddenly angry eyes. "She had put them inside before coming out to take out the dead, but they followed her out. She got to it in time, but her gun wouldn't fire. Y/N had to take it out up close and they saw it happen."

Daryl's whole body tensed at the thought of how close his whole family just came to being hurt. He grunted a sigh and Maggie once again touched his shoulder.

"Give her some time Daryl, and I'll talk to her. Try to get her to understand this is important. I hate the idea, but you're right. Its time they learn."

Maggie offered him an apologetic smile and he gave her a single nod as a 'thank you'. Maggie turned to go back inside to get Hershel when Daryl placed a hand over hers on his shoulder.

"Maggie, what the hell happened to them?" Daryl asked, but at first Maggie didn't understand his question. Clarity spread out across her face and she shook her head.

"Honestly I don't know. She still refuses to discuss it, even now," Maggie looked off in the direction you went and squeezed Daryl's shoulder. "Just give her a bit, and I promise I will talk to her.

Rick approaching the crowd drew Maggie and Daryl's attention away, his face shrouded in concern.

"Maggie, Glenn, what the hell happened? Where's Tobin and the others? We pulled up there were no guards on the walls, gate was closed but..."

"I closed it," Glenn spoke up. "Maggie was in the garden with Hershel and I was trying to find Rosita. It had been closed Rick. I saw it was closed. Then, what... ten minutes later we looked up and could hear the moans," Glenn stopped, running a hand through his hair, "I don't know what could have happened."

"And no sign of the others?" Rick queried looking back from Maggie to Glenn. They both shook their heads in unison. Rick looked at Daryl with concern, his mouth tightened into a line of frustration. "Where's Y/N?"

"She's walking it off," he said simply, not meeting Rick's gaze.

"Dammit," Glenn exclaimed and ran both hands through his hair. "Do you think he has anything to do with this?"

Daryl, Rick and Maggie all looked at Glenn with eyes that turned dark. The four of them all turned towards the row of townhouses at the same time, peering at the darkened entrance to the jail. Glenn swallowed hard and felt Maggie's hand snake into his.

The only light trickling into the cell through the one small window cast a dark shadow across his face. His hair no longer neatly slicked back, hanging long in his face. A grin crawled across his lips as the voices from outside became louder. The iron gate opened into the exterior of the cell, and he waited patiently for them to make their entrance.

The moment they were all in his line of sight, Negan pushed himself away from the wall, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Chuckling darkly, he smirked as his eyes locked onto the sheriff.

"Been wonderin' when you fuckers were gonna come down here and see me."


	3. Chapter 3

"What? No 'happy-to-fucking-see-you-Negan' smiles? C'mon, I thought we were all friends now?!" Negan's voice bellowed and bounced off the walls of his cell, making him sound larger than life, a sardonic grin plastered across his face as his eyes flicked from each one of their glares.

"Now, I imagine there is a problem of some kind, because normally, it's just my buddy Rick here stoppin' on by for a chat," Negan's eyes narrowed, a playful defiance burning in them as he met Rick's gaze. "But, lucky me! I get the whole damn crew!"

He ran his tongue over his top lip and bit down as Rick took a step closer to the bars of the cell door.

"What did you do?" Rick growled, trying to fight the urge to shoot the man through the door.

"Do? Me? Awe, Rick," Negan feigned disappointment and clutched his chest with one hand, "I'm hurt. What is it that you think I've done?"

Rick cocked his head to one side and could feel Maggie's hand barely touch his shoulder. He turned to look at her and slightly shook his head. Without a word Maggie gave him a look that told him she was ready to handle Negan.

Rick flashed a questioning glance to Glenn who nodded, though seemed to be just as nervous. The sheriff moved out of the way to let Maggie stand face to face with the prisoner.

"Now, now! This IS a treat! I mean, I always enjoy our time together Rick, but feasting my eyes on this pretty little thang, well, does my heart good!" Negan laughed and licked his teeth while staring down Maggie.

"Hey! You don't fucking LOOK at her," Glenn yelled ready to pounce on Negan. Daryl grabbed him by the shirt to tried to hold him back. Even though Glenn was smaller, it took all Daryl's strength to keep him still.

"Not now man," Daryl grunted. "She's got it."

Maggie's fiery gaze never left Negan's face. Amused by Glenn and Daryl's actions, Negan finally looked back at her. When he met her again and saw the look she was wearing, his tickled expression fading away.

"Damn, girl. You don't have to look at me like that," Negan stood up straighter now, his attention solely on the woman in front of him. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to tell me how you made that happen," Maggie stated calmly and matter-of-factly. "I want to know how you managed to get rid of the guards and get the gate open. Who's helping you?"

Daryl and Glenn exchanged a curious glance, while Rick took a step back and narrowed his gaze at Maggie, then back to Negan.

The twinkle faded from his eyes, along with the smile he always seemed to wear. Negan took a few slow steps towards the door. When he was close enough, he wrapped his hands around the bars, leaning his face into them as far as he could.

Maggie didn't budge. Standing her ground merely inches from Negan, she maintained her level voice and spoke again.

"Tell me what I want to know. Now." None of the men behind her noticed that she slowly reached around to the back of her jeans where her gun was waiting.

"Lady, I have no idea what you're fucking talking about," Negan hissed at her, his brow furrowed in frustration, nostrils flaring with anger. "Besides, even if I did fucking do something, which doesn't seem very fucking likely, explain to me how I would do that? You've, had me locked in here, for YEARS!" Negan's bark rose to a deafening level in the small cell, his chest heaving with fury.

Maggie smirked, and in one quick motion pulled the gun from the rear waistband of her jeans and had it to Negan's forehead.

"I don't have a clue, you stupid piece of horse shit, that's why I'm askin'. We have children here, and whatever game you're playin' nearly got them killed. So, I am going to give you one more chance to answer my questions before I put a bullet between your eyes."

"Please, sweetheart. Do it," Negan goaded her.

Maggie to pull back the hammer of her gun, as Negan defiantly raised a brow at her. Trying to hide a grin, Maggie pulled back the trigger, making Negan jump at the 'click' sound of the empty revolved.

"Like I'd give you the satisfaction," she laughed, shaking her head as she tucked the gun back into her jeans. "However, you will tell me what I want to know. Eventually," Maggie turned and walked out of the cell without looking back. Before she was gone completely, Negan could hear her leave instructions for Glenn, Daryl and Rick. "Rations are low boys, he's the first to get meals cut."

Rick smirked and turned to leave with Glenn and Daryl following behind him. When the iron gate closed shut, Negan stepped back from the bars and sauntered over towards the small window. The day's light was fading which meant he would be in the dark soon. He didn't mind when the dark came though, it was when his friend came to visit. After the day's events, he was anxious to have a nice long chat with them, there was a lot of work to do.

The church door opened and closed behind you, but you didn't move. You knew Maggie was there without looking; Maggie was always there. She slid into the pew next to you and placed a hand on your knee.

"You alright?" she asked quietly, looking straight ahead.

"No," you sighed, running your hands through your hair. You noticed you were still covered in blood and cringed. "I need to change," you said absently, more to just have something to say.

"Hun, what happened out there with Daryl? All this time, I've never seen you two fight, ever. What's going on?"

"Maggie, he wants to –"

"I know what he wants to do, Y/N. I don't like it, but I agree with him, and so does Glenn."

"Maggie, I can't. I just... I can't do that again. Not after last time."

"Y/N, you have too. You need to talk to him about it now. If you don't want to tell me about all that happened back then, fine. But you have to talk to Daryl. He just wants what's best for everyone, wants to keep everyone safe. That means the kids need to know how to defend themselves."

Shaking your head, Maggie rubbed a hand up and down your back. "Sweetie..."

"I know. I know you're right," your voice was small, riddled with a range of guilt, sorrow and anxiety. "I've put it off long enough, he needs to know." Sighing deeply, you patted Maggie's knee and stood up, ready to finally explain yourself to your husband.

Walking into your house, you saw the light shining from under the playroom door down the hall. Pushing it open, you saw Daryl laying on the floor with Abe and Shelby, a video playing on the small TV Glenn had found them. He had one arm tucked under his head and one curled around his daughter, both the kids had already fallen asleep.

You stared at them for a minute and felt overwhelmed with a swirling eddy of love and fear. As if sensing your presence, Daryl lifted his head and saw you by the door. Making sure both kids were comfortably asleep, he left a kiss on their foreheads before he got up completely and left the room with you.

Daryl pulled the door closed quietly and you motioned for him to follow you. You went to open the door to the porch, but his hand on top of yours stopped you.

"Wait, babe, why don't you go get cleaned up," his gaze was soft and loving. He brushed a thumb over your cheek and gently pulled your face to his. His lips touched your softly before leaning his forehead into yours. "I'll wait for you outside, then we'll talk."

Fifteen minutes later you had quickly showered, changed, and found yourself pacing on the porch. Daryl was leaning against the house waiting for you to say something, but finding a place to start was much harder than you thought. Taking a deep breath, you smiled at your husband and found your voice.

"I got married young, like real young," your hands twisted in each other, nerves already getting the best of you. But you knew this was a long overdue conversation, and Daryl deserved to know.

"His name was Robbie. I knew him from high school, but right after we got married he wanted to move to Atlanta. Our boys, Jacob and Ryan were born within two years of moving there. It didn't take long for us to realize we were miserable together. He was an ass, cheated on me so many times I honestly lost count."

You saw Daryl's body tense at the admission and loved him for it. Even though it was so far in the past, knowing he still had a reaction to someone hurting you made you love him even more.

"'Bout two months before the outbreak, my dad died and we ended back on the farm. We were broke, couldn't afford the city anymore. So, the plan was to just live there 'til we could sell it and then," you just shrugged, not knowing how much to really tell him, "...probably was just going to leave him, but then the world went to shit."

"You shoulda beat his ass," Daryl chimed in, crossing his arms over his chest.

You snorted a nervous laugh and tried to continue, your hands still turning in each other anxiously.

"About a week after we saw the reports of what was happening in the city, Robbie insisted on checking out the property. He wanted to know if the fences were intact and he wanted to take the boys, but I said no. But, being how he was, he insisted. We had been fightin' so much Daryl, I was just tired of fighting. I shoulda never..." the sobs came in hulking waves, your chest felt tight at the memory of watching the boys leave; walking down the lane of your daddy's farm smiling, and never seeing them the same way again.

"It's alright sweetheart," Daryl comforted quietly, "take your time." He put an arm around your shoulder, pulling you into him. Normally his embrace made everything feel better, but in that moment, you just needed to get it all out. You needed to feel it all, the guilt included, if you wanted to be honest with your husband.

You gingerly pulled away from him and paced back and forth on the porch again. Daryl watched you carefully, waiting for you to continue. Swallowing hard, you looked at him and offered a sad smile while wiping tears from your cheeks.

"When they got back, Jacob had been bit. They were out in the west end and a walker came from the woods. Jacob was on the other side of the rails, got caught climbing back through and it got him on the arm. I remember that Robbie was so calm about it..."

You ran your hands through your hair and even sniffed a laugh at the memory of how naïve you'd all been. "He thought it would just heal because it wasn't that bad. Neither of us knew then what it really meant. The news had been vague and because we were way out there, we didn't see it up close."

The next wave of tears threatened, but you held them back to get through the hardest part.

"The fever came on almost immediately, and within the night he died. We didn't know he'd turn. I didn't know..." you could feel yourself starting to hyperventilate, but when Daryl's hand touched your shoulder, you steadied yourself.

"I had fallen asleep in the chair on the other side of the room and didn't hear him get up. He came back, Daryl... he walked right past me and went to his brother's room. I don't know why. There was no reason for it. Jacob went right into Ryan's room... I heard Ryan scream. I jumped up and ran in there just as Jacob was ripping out his brother's throat. I can still hear him trying to scream, but he just made this terrible gurgling sound."

Daryl's arms wrapped around you from behind and crossed across your chest, his chin resting on your shoulder. His mouth was by your ear, the bristles of his beard tickling your neck.

"You don't have to..." he whispered, "You can stop if you want, I get it now."

"No, you have to hear it all," you turned to face him, knowing now that he had to know everything that happened in the house that night.

"Alright," he grumbled, slowly releasing his grip on you, but letting his hand linger on your shoulder.

"I screamed. I screamed when I saw them like that. I didn't know where Robbie was, he wasn't upstairs. But when I screamed, Jacob turned and came after me. I didn't have a gun... didn't have a knife. I didn't even know that you needed to get the brain..."

"No one knew everythin' in the beginning, Y/N. You can't blame yourself for that."

"I know, but when they're your kids Daryl, you can't help but blame yourself. My beautiful, sweet boys were dead, and I was panicked. I slammed the door shut, ran downstairs looking for Robbie. Found the fucking asshole passed out in the chair; bottle of whiskey on the table and his fucking hand down his pants. I saw daddy's shot gun on the table. I picked it up and I shot him. I hated him Daryl. In that moment, all I could think was that my boys were dead because of him. He insisted on taking them out that day. Damn near tore my head off over it in a fight that morning."

Daryl closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Biting on his lower lip you could see him trying to contain the swell of anger and sadness building.

"I hate that you had to do that," he snarled, his hands balling into fists.

"I don't care that I killed Robbie. It's horrible but, if I am being honest, I have no guilt for that. It was the walk upstairs to Ryan's room that killed me. I shot Jacob first in the chest. When he didn't stop coming, I aimed for his head. That's how I learned how to take out a walker, by shooting my son in the head. Ryan was just starting to come back, so I took care of him too."

"I'm sorry," Daryl said softly.

Your voice was even now, the emotion had somehow leveled out once the tale was told. You leaned over the railing and took in a deep breath of crisp evening air and looked up at the stars.

"Daryl, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier," turning to your husband, you found him barely a step away from you. "Just with the walkers comin' in, and the kids... I just..."

"It's fine," he said leaning next to you at the railing. "Thank you, for tellin' me 'bout your boys though. You know you can talk about 'em to me, right?"

You nodded, "I know, it's hard to even think about them, much less talk about them. Especially with Abe growing up. He looks so much like Ryan sometimes."

Daryl grabbed your arm and pulled you into his chest. His embrace felt warm and comforting, and this time you accepted in greedily.

"What you did to that piece a shit... he got what he deserved," he kissed your head and wrapped an arm around your neck. "But, I stand by what I said earlier. We can find a way to do it so's you're comfortable, but, sweetheart... those kids gotta learn if they want to survive."

"I know," you said barely above a whisper.

"What happened today was no accident," Daryl said, making your head snap up to look at him.

"What?"

"Mmhmm, after you left, me and Rick went to see him, Maggie and Glenn too. He's up to somethin'," Daryl snarled.

"How is that possible?"

"I dunno. Rick and Maggie both have a few thoughts, gonna talk about it all tomorrow. I wanted to wait for you to be there," he looked down at you, smiling softly, "but you were pretty pissed at me before so, figured tonight wouldn't be the time to talk."

Biting your lower lip, you snaked your arms up around his neck and tangled your fingers into his hair. "I'm sorry baby, I lost my mind for a minute. Chalk it up to a stressful day?"

You didn't want to think about the past anymore, and even with what he just told you, you didn't want to talk anymore period.

"Yeah, we can do that," his eyes narrowed on you and you knew he was done talking too.

"Tomorrow, we'll get together with everyone and figure shit out," you raised an eyebrow at him and pressed your body a little closer.

Daryl's hands rubbed down your back, and over the back of your jeans, gently cupping your ass. "Tomorrow's good."

"Maybe for tonight, I can just say I'm sorry for being a little crazy before and make it up to you."

You reached up, brushing your lips against his. "Because, I am really, really sorry..."

"Mmhmm," Daryl growled, and took a fistful of your hair through his fingers. He bent your neck to the side and lightly sunk his teeth into your neck. "I'm thinkin' it's time to get the kids in their beds. Then, I think it's time to throw you into mine so you can start makin' apologies."

You leaned up to kiss him and he pulled back slight, a lustful grin spreading across his lips.

"C'mon woman, go, don't make me get the belt again." He playfully smacked your ass. Being frisky with Daryl made you feel like yourself again, enjoying life and focusing on the good things that were in it.

"Yes, daddy," you purred, pausing only to kiss him deeply before going inside to do what you were told.

The next morning, when you felt the sun trickling through your bedroom window you pushed up from your bed and looked around the empty room. Wiping the sleep from your eyes, you headed downstairs to find Daryl and Maggie in the kitchen, all three kids playing quietly in the playroom.

"Oh good, you're up," Maggie smiled and came around to hug you. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good," you said as you pulled away from her embrace. "We talked," you motioned to Daryl, "I'm scared as fuck, but I'm on board."

Daryl put his cup of coffee on the counter and folded you into him. He gazed down at you with a smile and expression that was full of love and pride.

"Mornin' sweetheart," he kissed you gently and you both laughed when Maggie made a gagging sound.

"I knew that wouldn't take long..." she rolled her eyes and put down her mug of tea. "But now ain't the time. Rick's waitin' at the church for us."

"This about what happened yesterday?" you asked, the feeling of anxiety returning to your stomach. "You guys really think that prick had something to do with it?"

"I do," Maggie answered, pushing her shoulders back, "somehow, he did it. He's got someone here helpin' him. We just gotta figure out who?"

"Who what?" Shelby's little voice rang out as she walked into the kitchen.

Daryl let you go and scooped his daughter up from the floor.

"Daddy!" she squealed with a laugh, and your heart felt fuller in that moment than it had in days. Her long brown hair swinging around into her face as Daryl threw her over his shoulder and tickled her gently under her arms. "No daddy! No tickles!"

You and Maggie were both laughing, but behind the playful moment, you could both feel the weight of the situation looming. Something was coming to disrupt your lives in Alexandria. Despite the screeches of laughter that rang out from your daughter's lips, you knew that the blissful quiet of your everyday world was about to be taken away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yesterday, walkers got through the gates," Rick's voice boomed through the hollows of the church, "now, we don't know exactly how that happened, but trust me when I tell you, we are going to figure it all out."

The murmurs grew louder and Rick waited a moment or two before continuing. He turned to give Michonne a tentative look, who was standing behind him up near the pulpit. She gave him a single nod, and barely-there smile, but it was all the Sheriff needed to continue.

"We are working on making sure it never happens again. Luckily, no one was hurt, but we are aware that many of you were unprepared. I want everyone to have a knife on them at all times. However, given the circumstances, until we figure out exactly what happened, only those on guard duty either at the wall or the prison will be armed with guns."

The murmurs grew again, but Rick didn't give them a chance to get carried away. "Listen, listen... I know how you feel. I don't really like it either. But, we do have a prisoner within the walls, and while he's been quiet for a while now, it doesn't mean he's not capable of trouble. So, again, until we can get it sorted out, everyone carries a knife to protect themselves against walkers, but only guards are to be armed."

When the voices started to swell again, Maggie acted.

"Please, listen to Rick," Maggie called out, while standing up. "Negan is dangerous. We can't be caught off guard again. Just give Rick a few days and we can fill everyone in on what he finds," Maggie looked at the Sheriff and he gave her an appreciative nod.

"That's it for now," he spoked up again, "head back to whatever you had planned and carry on as usual. Just have a knife at the ready and eyes open at all times."

Alexandrians slowly streamed from the church, but you Daryl, Maggie and Glenn hung back with Rick and Michonne.

"They don't seem happy," you said, looking between your friends trying to read their faces.

"No, they ain't, but I know that asshole is behind this. Just gotta find out who lured the guards off the wall. I wanna talk to him again," Daryl crossed his arms over his chest. "Just give me five fucking minutes with the prick."

You flashed Daryl a warning glance, but if he saw it he didn't react. "No way you're going in there by yourself."

"No, she's right Daryl, you leave him be. I got a few ideas of how to handle him." Rick gave the archer a look that warned him to steer clear. But you knew better than anyone that when Daryl got a notion in his head, it was hard for him to let it go and that realization was enough to start the anxiety growing in the pit of your stomach.

"I'm... I'm gonna go grab some supplies from the pantry. If you guys work shit out, let me know." The sudden need to leave the church hit you like a ton of bricks. The thought of Daryl going face to face with the psychopath in the cell made you cringe. The idea that he was itching to do it simply made you crazy.

Since the war ended with the Saviors, and Negan was locked up, Daryl had been anxious to get time alone with him. He wanted to get even for the hell that Negan put everyone through, but mostly, he wanted justice for Abraham.

"Y/N," Daryl called after you, "you alright?"

"Yeah, just need to get some lunch for the kids, forgot to stop there yesterday. I'll catch you back home." Your need for fresh air was overwhelming, so you turned quickly to leave before anyone else could stop you.

Walking quickly down the street, you came to a stop at the road, where you'd turn for the pantry. Instead, you walked straight towards where the prisoner lived. Rosita stood with her gun propped against her shoulder outside the door.

"Anything from him today?" you asked her.

"Nope," was all Rosita would say as she gave a cursory glance into the door. "He's been quiet."

"Great," you said and turned to walk away before she could pick up on the sardonic tone of your voice. "That's what I was afraid of."

Later that afternoon, you walked into the house with an armload of pantry supplies and heard familiar voices drifting in from the dining room. Rounding the corner, you saw Daryl leaning against the wall, while Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Michonne sat around your table with serious faces.

The conversation stopped when you entered the room, and you felt a little taken aback.

"I guess the public portion of the crisis management plan is over, now we're onto the inner circle briefing I see," you tried to crack a joke but only Daryl offered you a smile.

"Hey," he kissed your head and wrapped an arm around your waist.

"So, what's happening?" you asked, looking back and forth between them waiting for someone to give you a straight answer.

Rick stood up from the table, along with Michonne and started walking towards the door. "We gotta get over to the jail, gonna be puttin' two guards on him at all times now. Daryl will fill you in on the rest. We're gonna get it all sorted out Y/N, I promise."

The sheriff smiled and nodded once in Daryl's direction. Michonne touched your shoulder and squeezed it as she followed Rick through the front door.

Maggie and Glenn stood up next also headed towards the front door.

"Where's Hershel?" you asked looking down the hallway, "where are all the kids for that matter?"

"They're still with Enid," Maggie said picking up her jacket off the chair. "Gonna head over there to grab 'em soon. Want me to keep Abe and Shelby for a bit?" Maggie was looking to Daryl now, and that familiar feeling of anxiety that had already taken root was growing by the minute.

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks. I'll come by and grab 'em later."

"Hey," Maggie turned to you and took her hand. "Just hear him out, okay? Remember what we talked about last night?" You nodded your head at your best friend and she gave your hand one last squeeze.

Daryl followed them to the front door and closed it softly. When he came back into the room, you could see he had a lot on his mind, and no matter what it was, it couldn't be good.

"Alright, out with it. What's Rick's plan and how long will you be gone?"

Daryl laughed, shaking his head enough for his hair to obscure his eyes. He absently brushed it from his face and pulled out a chair for you to sit in.

"Shit, you want me to sit down... this can't be good," your voice was shaky and no matter how hard you tried to quell your nerves, you couldn't.

"Rick thinks we should go talk to Ezekiel and Jesus. See if they've been havin' any trouble like we did the other day. We can't prove shit with Negan yet... chances are its him. But, what if it's not? Rick would feel better if we talk to them both."

"So, a trip to The Kingdom and The Hilltop?" you settled a little at that idea, though you knew it would be a rather long trip. Rick and Daryl had ventured to those communities many times over the years since things had been settled with the Saviors. "Ok, that's not so bad. When do you and Rick leave?"

"Rick ain't goin'. He wants to stay here. Him, Michonne, Carl, Rosita... they're gonna keep a close eye on Negan," Daryl sighed and leaned forward on the table. Finding your hand and taking it in his, he locked eyes with you, and you knew that there was something more.

"What? What aren't you telling me?" Daryl covered your hand with both of his and let a soft smile touch his lips.

"I want you and the kids to come. Maggie and Glenn too..." Your whole body tensed and Daryl saw it. "Y/N, this is what we talked about. Getting the kids out beyond the walls..."

"Yes, I know. But, I thought maybe right beyond the walls, in the surrounding woods. Not a two-day trip back and forth to the Kingdom and another to the Hilltop. That's a lot for them. Hell, it's a lot for anyone."

"Think about what they could see and experience. The Kingdom has other kids, and Ezekiel has expanded that place a lot since you were there last. He's got them learning archery, 'specially the young ones. There's even a shootin' range within their walls now."

Burying your face in your hands, you could feel the constriction starting in your chest. Even though Daryl was right, and you had acknowledged that, the idea of traveling that far with Abe and Shelby was beyond frightening.

"Daryl, you said Rick is staying behind. I think the kids and I should stay, you and Glenn go. If Maggie wants too, fine, Hershel can stay here with me. But, I just don't think..."

Daryl stood up suddenly, the chair kicking back harder than he intended. The frustration was clearly written across his furrowed brow.

"No." His hands were on his hips as he started pacing back and forth. "I ain't going without ya, 'n I gotta go, so..."

"Daryl, please. You can go and when you get back, we can talk about the best way to start teaching them whatever –"

"No! You ain't hearin' me woman, you're goin' and so are they," he exhaled and you could tell he was trying to calm himself down.

"Why? Whys is it so important that this be it... that we all go?!"

"Because you're my goddamn wife 'n I fuckin' want you with me!" he growled, immediately regretting the force with which he said it.

Despite his explosive nature in that moment, you felt a swell of love and pride in the man standing in front of you. Through the long fringes of hair, his eyes found yours and you could see his body noticeably relax once your gazes locked.

"I always just want you with me," Daryl's voice cracked.

Standing up from the chair, you wrapped your hands around his biceps and rubbed them lightly. 

"That's the first time you ever called me that," you smirked and swallowed hard, trying to keep the swirl of emotion to not overtake the moment.

Daryl hung his head, and gently nudged his forehead to yours. Pulling back, he rubbed a thumb over your cheek and drew in a deep breath.

"I know I never really did it proper," he shrugged one shoulder, his voice softer, "never got ya a ring or had a big party or nothin'. But, your still as much my wife as Maggie is Glenn's... or Michonne is Rick's."

"I don't need any of that Daryl. I've thought of you as my husband the second Shelby was born," you rested your forehead to his chest and drew in a deep breath of him. Feeling his arms wrap around you made you feel like you could do or be anything. You could be his wife, the mother of his children, and brave enough to take on all that meant.

"Somethin' like this, somethin' this big, I don't think I coulda done it with anyone else. Bein' someone's dad... somebody's husband. It's a lot. But you make me wanna do it. You make me wanna be somebody y'all can count on. I'd die before I let ya down."

"You never have Daryl and you never will. I don't think it's even possible." You reached up and left a soft kiss on his lips, and he returned it in kind. When you parted, you caught the gaze in your husband's azure eyes. You wanted to give him as much as he's given you, and knew that there was no way you could deny what he wanted so badly. "So, when do we leave?"

"Really?" a slow smile unfolded on his face.

"Yeah, really. Let's do it. The first annual Dixon and Rhee family vacation is a go!" you laughed as Daryl ran a hand through the top of your hair, down to your neck and pulled your lips to his.

Daryl's mouth was already open as it crashed onto yours, ready to devour you. His embrace tightened on you, nearly knocking you over and your laughter through his kisses made him press down on you harder.

Pulling away, his gaze narrowed and got serious again. "I love ya, more than just about anything else in this world."

"Same, Dixon... same," you kissed him again, and felt as though you really could do just about anything as long as he was standing right next to you.

As night fell over Alexandria, the usual quiet calm blanketed the community as each one of the residents found their way home. Once the streets were empty, he waited until it was the changing of the guards at the prisoner's cell to break the cover of darkness and head to the rear entrance to the cell.

Normally locked, he pulled the key from his jeans and carefully let it slide into handle. It made a much bigger noise than he anticipated, making him cringe and fortify himself to be caught. When he was sure no one heard the clank, he slipped into the rear entrance of the house containing the prison cell and waited until he knew the guards were changing shifts before making his presence known.

Removing his hat, he left it near the door and carefully removed the patch that covered his non-existent eye. He did that whenever he had snuck in here to see Negan. At first it had just been to prove that he wasn't afraid of the man. But after that, Negan made it known that he wanted to always see Carl's face, sans patch and hat.

Carl had no idea what the big man's game was. He knew he was somehow responsible for the gate getting open and walkers getting in. He'd been coming to see Negan under the cover of night for years, and while they normally just talked, it was clear that he was up to something much more; and that was something Carl would not stand for.

What started out of mere curiosity, developed into some strange sort of friendship between the prisoner and the sheriff's son. As the years progressed and Carl got older, walkers or no walkers, Carl and Rick began to butt heads over more than just the usual teenager stuff.

Carl wanted to be his own man, travel between the communities and start a life of his own. One night while staring Negan down, the man simply asked him what it was that he wanted. Since that moment, Carl had found a rather strange acquaintance in Negan.

Negan found something even better in Carl; he found the possibility of another ally.

Carl's bootsteps fell softly on the concrete floor.

"Carl! Boy am I happy to see you. Bring me something good tonight?" Negan pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over to the cell door. He rested his arms on the horizontal bar, letting his hands and wrists hang over, while gently pressing his face against the vertical bars. "I am starving! Seems as though dear old dad doesn't think I deserve a proper dinner. Even though, I've proven I am more than willing to feed his own kids."

Carl reluctantly pulled an apple from his coat pocket and went to hand it to Negan. Before he could take it from the boy's hands, Carl pulled it away, glaring his one eye at him.

"How did you do it?" Carl asked without relinquishing is gaze or the apple.

"Do what?" Negan feigned confusion.

"You know what."

"Oh, that?" Negan mocking swung his torso around and pointed out the small window towards the front of the community. When he turned back to Carl, his face was contorted into a mocking frown, but his eyes were alive and playful.

"Carl! Buddy... I am hurt that you think it was me. I get your dad thinking it, but you? Come the fuck on kid, I thought we trusted each other?"

"I don't trust you at all," Carl puffed out his chest and stood taller.

"Really?" Negan purred making his way back to the cell door. "The why have you been coming to see me a few times a week for the past couple years? And what would Daddy Rick think if he knew?"

"Tell him, like I give a shit," Carl could feel his anger growing. He had thought given his rather odd friendship with the prisoner, that maybe he would be able to get an answer, but he could see that Negan wasn't going to give up anything.

"Well, maybe I will!" Negan licked his teeth and glared at the boy that wasn't so much a boy anymore. He saw something flash across Carl's face and for the first time since the cell gate closed behind him years before, he felt a spot of uncertainty in the pit of his stomach. "Or," he continued, eyeing the apple in Carl's grip, "You can give me the apple, and maybe I'll tell you a story. Wanna hear a story, kid? Cause I got a doozy."

Negan flashed his wide, toothy grin to the sheriff's son. Carl slowly held the apple forward until Negan's grip was on it, his large hand covering the fruit, along with Carl's hand. The two held the grip over the apple for more than a second before Carl finally relented, letting the prisoner have it.

"Atta boy..." Negan sunk his teeth into the tough red skin, letting the juice drip into his long beard. He didn't care or didn't notice, because he continued to eat the fruit as if it was his last meal on Earth. "Have a seat kid, and I'll tell ya a tale."

The morning dawned over the community, but clouds kept the sun at bay. Daryl had pulled the RV around to the front of your house, while Maggie and Glenn were bringing their packs out to the walkway.

Shelby and Hershel were playing with the chalk again, while Abe was snuggled in your arms. His short, steady breathing told you he was nearly back to sleep again, and you relished in the weight of the boy in your arms.

Daryl came up the walk, pausing at the sight of you and his son snuggled together. He gently rubbed Abe's head as he left a kiss on your cheek.

"You ready?" he asked softly.

"Mmhmm," you cooed, not wanting to disturb Abe.

Daryl leaned into your ear opposite Abe, so only you could hear him. "You know you look pretty fuckin' sexy right now. Maybe Maggie could take the boy for a bit and we could..."

"Daryl," you smacked him playfully in the chest with your free hand, "Really? Now?"

"Any fucking time, any fucking place," he growled, his hand grabbing your ass heartily before walking back up to the porch to get the rest of the bags.

Once the RV was packed with bags and kids, you, Maggie and Glenn settled in for the trip to The Kingdom. From the passenger seat, you watched Daryl and Rick talking and even sparing a laugh or two. Rick smacked Daryl's shoulder in a brotherly gesture as Daryl gave him a pronounced nod before getting in the RV. Watching them together left you with a warm feeling growing in your core. The fear you held onto at the thought of the trip was disappearing second by second as you realized that the people around you would go above and beyond to ensure the safety of your family.

There wouldn't be another Robbie in your life, not ever. Your husband was strong and brave, and would go to extreme lengths to keep you all safe. Your best friend and her husband were just as brave and capable, refusing to take shit from anyone. The others, Rick, Michonne, Carl, Carol, Sasha, Rosita... they could all be counted on to be there when things were scary.

Daryl sat down in the driver's seat with a huff and turned the engine over. Putting the hulking vehicle into gear, it lurched forward causing a squeal of delight from the kids and Glenn to ask Daryl if he should do the driving.

Daryl silently flipped Glenn off in the rearview mirror, making both you and Maggie laugh. You took in a deep breath, exhaled and felt excited for the journey ahead. Once he got her going, the RV rolled on without a hitch as Daryl directed it out beyond the walls of Alexandria and onward towards the Kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5

"There's gonna be a what?!" Shelby screeched and bounced up and down excitedly on Daryl's lap. 

"A king, munchkin. The leader of this community is called King Ezekiel," Daryl tried to hold her down as she squirmed on his lap. Sitting in the front seat of the RV, Daryl rode shotgun while Glenn navigated the vehicle down the last few miles towards the Kingdom.

"And when we get there, guess what they greet you with?" Daryl cooed to Shelby, her eyes big with wonder.

"What daddy? What do they have?" she was staring at his face, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Horses," he raised his eyebrows and she squealed again, eliciting a strange look from her little brother.

"Shell's loud," Abe complained from the seat next to you on the bench. On his other side was Hershel, who was covering his ears every time Shelby professed her enthusiasm for their arrival at the Kingdom. You peeked over at Hershel and couldn't help but laugh at the two boys as their faces scrunched up at the noise.

Glenn pulled the RV into the lot outside and brought it to a stop. Shelby instantly jumped up off Daryl's lap and ran for the door.

"Shelby, wait!" you called after her, reaching to grab her waist before she went barreling out of the RV.

"No mama lemme go!" Shelby wriggled out from your arms and made a beeline for the door, but Daryl was there to scoop her up before she got far.

"Munchkin, you gotta be calm, ok? Remember what I told you about outside the walls?" Daryl crouched down so he was eye level with the chestnut-haired little girl, her blue eyes burning with curiosity and excitement.

"Be very quiet, cause the walkers can hear you," Shelby repeated on cue.

"That's right Shel," Daryl smiled sweetly at her and ran a hair over the top of her long, wild hair, "you gotta be quiet, ok munch? But, once we're at the Kingdom, you can make all the noise you want. Alright?"

Shelby nodded and took Daryl's hand, "I promise daddy, very, very quiet," she gave him a wide grin and exhaled. Her attention was stolen through the windows of the RV by the horses approaching. "Daddy!! Look!" she yelled despite just reiterating her first lesson back to her father. "I see the horses!"

Daryl hung his head and snorted a laugh at her inability to contain herself. "C'mon munchkin, let's go meet some people."

Exiting the RV, you saw the three men dismounting their horses dressed in the Kingdom's signature armor. Wide smiles simultaneously crossed all your faces as you saw Morgan approaching you, wearing a grin of his own.

"Well, ain't this a surprise," he said reaching a hand to Daryl. "What brings y'all by?" He hugged you and offered the same greetings to Glenn and Maggie respectively.

"Well, we need to hold court with King Ezekiel," Daryl said, switching Shelby from one hip to the other.

"And who is this little princess?" Morgan's voice softened and tickled Shelby's shoulder. "This can't be the same girl I remember... this one's too big!"

Shelby giggled and cautiously eyed Morgan through her long locks. Looking so much like her father, Shelby's gaze narrowed at him, then flickered to the horse at his side.

Morgan saw and raised an eyebrow. "You like horses, Shelby?"

"Mmhmm," she responded and brushed the hair from her face.

"Well, why don't you hop on up and ride with me to go see King Ezekiel. I know he's gonna be over the moon to see y'all."

Shelby sat straight up in Daryl's arms and grabbed his face with her little hands. "Can I daddy? Can I ride the horse?!"

Daryl looked at Morgan and shrugged, "You sure man? She's squirmy," he snorted a laugh and Morgan nodded happily.

"It would be my honor to escort princess Shelby to meet the King," he replied and brought the horse around to remount.

Abe and Hershel were hiding behind you and Maggie as Daryl lifted Shelby up on the horse in front of where Morgan now sat.

"How about the boys, do they want to have a ride too?" Morgan asked, "They could ride with the others."

"Whatcha say boys? You wanna ride the horses?" Maggie asked them both.

Abe and Hershel exchanged an unsure glance and shook their heads in unison, causing a ripple of chuckles through your party.

"Alright then, let's to see the King," Morgan asserted and lead the lot of you down the path to The Kingdom.

 

Welcome, friends! What a wonderful surprise it is to see you all here!" Ezekiel proclaimed, his arms thrown wide, his eyes sparkling with joy. "'Tis so good to see you... ALL of you!" His laughter was commanding and infectious at the same time as one by one embracing you all heartily.

"Your majesty," Maggie smiled, offering a slight curtsy and nod.

"And who are these fine strapping young men?" Ezekiel asked, kneeling before Abe and Hershel who were now hand in hand and tucked behind Maggie's legs.

"This one is Hershel, and that there is Abraham," Maggie introduced them and Ezekiel gave them each a firm handshake. They stare at him with wide eyes, then looked back at each other in disbelief.

"What strong, hearty names for these boys," he said upon rising. "It warms my heart to see your families both growing. Makes me feel that the war all those years ago was worth the cost."

"It was," Daryl spoke up as he wrapped an arm around your waist. "That's actually why we've come to see you."

The grin started to fade from Ezekiel's face, and for a fraction of a second, it appeared like his royal demeanor had faltered.

"You all look tired from the road, let's take a respite and then we shall have our time together to speak of important matters," he looked to each of you for your agreement and when he had it, he turned to Jerry who could be heard approaching from behind, with Shiva in tow.

"Jerry, let's get these weary parents a place to clean up for dinner," Ezekiel began saying but became distracted by the wide eyes of the children as they saw Shiva in lay on the ground at Ezekiel's side.

"Daddy..." Shelby spoke up quietly, her finger poking Daryl in the shoulder. "Daddy, is that a tiger? Like from the books Aunt Maggie showed me?"

"It is munchkin," Daryl said and slowly let Shelby's feet hit the ground. Taking her little hand in his, he looked to Ezekiel for approval to approach the beast, which he was granted happily. Daryl led her to Shiva and let their entwined hands reach out to the big cat's nose in a gesture of faith.

Shiva gave them both a cursory sniff and shook her head roughly. Shelby jumped back a little but was also already enamored by her regal presence. You felt yours nerves tense as Shelby gingerly approached her again, hand outheld like Daryl showed her. Shelby swallowed loud enough for you to hear her, and even though you knew Shiva was gentle, you couldn't help but want to yank her away.

Daryl's hand laid gently on Shelby's back and you could see him ready to grab the girl back if need be. When Shelby finally made contact with Shiva, the big cat rubbed her head into the little girl's hand, causing her to gasp in delight.

"Atta girl," Daryl cooed as he watched her, fatherly pride screaming across his face.

Watching them together made you have a feeling all your own, one that started as a slow burn but was quickly spreading into something much more. Seeing Daryl with them always made you feel overwhelmed with love, but there was something about witnessing this moment in particular, that made you want him – immediately.

As if sensing your needs, Ezekiel called Jerry over. "Jerry! Let's get these weary parents to their quarters so they can clean up and maybe have a few minutes of quiet before we 'sup this evening," his decree was answered as Jerry stepped forward. "If it is ok with you, Morgan and I would gladly take the children to the gardens where the others are playing, maybe show them the stables. This way everyone can enjoy what the Kingdom has to offer. The children can meet others and play, while their parents can have some... privacy." He smirked and tilted his head, your face inadvertently flushing bright red.

"Is that ok munchkin?" Daryl asked, but Shelby didn't hear him, she was already at Ezekiel's side and shoving her small fingers into his hand. Abe and Hershel exchanged an uncertain glance, but when Shelby waved them over, they both obeyed and followed behind her, being sure to leave a wide breach between them and Shiva.

"I guess it's okay with them," Maggie laughed and rested her chin on Glenn's shoulder. "Are you sure, your majesty? They can be a handful when they are all together."

"She's not lying," Glenn spoke up and offered him an apologetic smile.

"Fear not, my friends, I have plenty of wonderful things to show this new generation of survivors. I will have them ready to dine with us all this evening in my private quarters and we can talk then about what's been happening to the rest of our friends in Alexandria."

"Be sure to listen to Ezekiel, ok Shel? Abe? Morgan too..." your voice was more unsteady than you would have liked it to be. Daryl could sense your apprehension at letting the kids go with Ezekiel, but when his hand tightened on you, you took a calming breath and trusted that all would be fine.

"We'll see you soon! Won't we, my young princess and princes?" Ezekiel laughed. When the kids waved bye, he and Morgan turned towards the stables, Shiva casually sauntering behind her master as they went off to explore The Kingdom.

"Love you!" you and Maggie called out almost simultaneously as Daryl and Glenn started following Jerry towards the dorms.

"Think they'll be alright?" Daryl asked Glenn, looking back over his shoulder.

"The kids will be fine with him," Glenn shrugged, tossing a look back as well.

"I meant them," Daryl laughed, pointing at you and Maggie. "They're the ones I'm worried about."

Maggie took your hand as you both turned to follow Daryl and Glenn, once the kids were out of your sights. "This is a good thing, right?" she asked sounding slightly apprehensive.

"Yeah, Mags, it's a good thing," you smiled and squeezed her hand before continuing to your rooms. "It's a really good thing."

The dorms at the Kingdom were blessedly equipped with private bathrooms. Jerry showed you to your room first, and while Daryl and Glenn wanted a few minutes to talk, you took the opportunity to take a shower.

Stretching out your neck and shoulders, you could feel them aching beneath the hot water as it cascaded down your back. The stress of the last few days had taken its toll and being in the RV for that amount of time caused your muscles to feel sore and tired. Turning off the water, you wrapped a towel around your hair, another around your body and walked out into the room, only to find Daryl laying on the bed.

His eyes were closed, his breathing was steady and quiet, one arm lying across his face obscuring his eyes. Unsure if he was really sleeping or not, you tiptoed through the room and made sure the door was locked.

As you approached the bed again, you took the towel off your head, letting the wet hair fall around your neck and shoulders. The towel wrapped around your body was loose, just held together by our hand at the peak of your cleavage.

Cautiously crawling on the bed, Daryl still hadn't moved, but you could see the slightest bit of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Throwing off your cautious approach, you climbed on top of him, letting the towel fall off the side of the bed.

"Took ya long enough," he mumbled, sitting up, his hands were on your hips, pulling you into him. "Been waitin' for this since this mornin'."

The second his lips found yours, you could feel that familiar wetness making your thighs slick. Daryl ran one hand down the length of your leg, his nails lightly digging into your skin, his other hand ran up along the contours of your stomach to your breasts.

He only stopped kissing you to tease your nipple, biting and flicking it with his tongue and teeth. Your moans encouraging him to do it more. Daryl's hand was in your hair now, tugging your head back, causing your hips to grind against him, his own readiness hard beneath the cloth of his pants.

"Daryl..." you moaned which elicited a deep, guttural reaction from your husband. In a flash, he had you picked up and flipped over so you were on your back. He was pulling at his belt furiously, throwing his clothes in every direction. When he was completely nude, you sat up to reach for his cock, already sleek with precum.

Grabbing his shaft, you brought the tip to your teeth and let them graze over it lightly, while your tongue circled the soft flesh. Daryl's eyes closed at the feeling of you on him, his hand entangling in your hair. When he looked down at you again, his eyes dark and greedy, he lifted you up so your face was level with his.

"I just want you," Daryl's hand covered your cheek lovingly, before his lips crashed into yours, pushing you back onto the bed. His hand reached down to your thighs and gently requesting permission to enter you.

The moment his finger brushes against your sex, your nails dug into his back. You could feel the groan rumble deep in his chest, as he parted your thighs just enough to allow him room to effortlessly slide into you.

No matter how many times you'd been with him over the years, Daryl had a way of making your body shake with lust that was borderline maddening. One breath from you in his ear, triggered him to move into you faster, going deeper and deeper with each thrust of his hips.

Daryl's earlier look of love was replaced by eyes dark with a need for you. His breaths coming in sharp pants and grunts as he rocked you against the bed hard enough for the metal frame to bang against the wall.

Running your hand through his hair, you took a fistful and pulled his head back so your lips were pressed against his ear.

"Flip over Dixon, it's my turn to go for a ride," you purred in his ear.

Daryl did as commanded, his strong arms effortlessly turning you with him, while keeping himself firmly planted inside you. The second you were on top, you slowly began to grind your hips on top of him, hands on his chest. Playfully licking your tongue across your lips, you lifted off him, letting the tip of his cock tease you.

He growled in frustration and slammed you back down on his dick, hard enough to make you cry out, your nails digging into his chest. Any thought you had of making him wait was gone, as he recklessly bounced you up and down, slamming up into you deeper and deeper.

Your head was spinning at the force in which your husband fucked you. Seeing your face overcome with the intensity of it, he moved his hand from your hip, so his thumb was just barely brushing against your clit as you rode him aggressively.

It was all you needed to feel the throbs of your orgasm flutter deep inside, making his groin slick with cum. Daryl relished in the feeling of your release on him and only moved you faster.

"OH FUCK!" you cried out, unable to maintain control over your cries as he continued to massage your swollen folds with his thumb while slamming you down on top of his hips.

"You wanted a ride baby, I'm givin' ya one," he growled, his breath short but still digging his fingers deeper into you until you physically couldn't stand it anymore.

You needed him to cum too; wanted to make him as crazy as he was making you feel. Bending at your waist, your mouth went to his neck and bit down, resulting in a guttural moan deep within his chest. Using your lips and tongue, you licked and sucked at his neck until you hit that special spot on his collarbone.

The second your tongue flicked against the small star tattooed there, you felt Daryl's grip clamp down as his hips reached the deepest parts of you. His walls finally broke, his own orgasm hitting its peak.

"Shit!" he panted into your ear, "unff... FUCK!" his hands released your hips and snaked up your back and into your hair. Daryl gently pulled your head up to his and kissed you deeply. His cock throbbed relentlessly inside of you as he finally came to completion.

Your body collapsed on top of his and you couldn't help but giggle. He peppered your face in soft kisses as you basked in the feeling of his skin on yours.

"What's so damn funny?" he asked, his breath deliciously hot on your cheeks.

"Looks like I wasn't the only Dixon girl to get the ride of a lifetime today," you laughed heartedly and wiggled your eyebrow at him.

Rolling his eyes at you, he lifted you off his chest and onto your back. Brushing the hair from your face, his fingers lingered down the lines of your face, neck and chest, finally coming to rest lightly on your stomach.

"You're terrible," he said, but the look in his eyes told you differently. Daryl leaned in to kiss you again when a scream rang out from down the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Daryl asked, sitting up quickly looking back and forth between you and the door.

"I don't know, but it sounded close," you swallowed hard and jumped up from the bed.

Daryl was up in a flash pulling on his pants, grabbing his crossbow and heading out barefoot into the hallway. You grabbed his shirt off the ground and slipped it over your head to follow him out.

As you caught up to him in the hallway, you heard someone cry out again, but this time you could pinpoint it coming from the door next to yours. You were so worried about what was causing the noise, you didn't notice Daryl back off or try to stop you from turning the handle and opening the door.

Throwing open the door, you immediately regretted your decision. In the room before you, Maggie and Glenn were doing the same exact thing you had just been doing with Daryl. Maggie turned with a gasp while sitting atop Glenn, her arms instinctively covering her chest at the sound of your entrance.

"Oh shit!" you screamed and only saw Maggie's face turn bright red as you slammed the door shut. Turning to Daryl, your eyes wide with shock and amusement, you buried your face in his bare chest trying to stifle a bout of hysterical laughter.

"Holy shit... I can't... why wouldn't they lock the door!?" you nearly cried into him. Daryl wrapped an arm around your shoulders, trying to shush you and pull you away from the door.

"C'mon, let's get outta here before they find us and kill us," he was holding back his own laughter, his cheeks pinched red with embarrassment. The two of you fell back into your room giggling at what had just happened and trying to catch your breath from the massive adrenaline rush.

The moment the door was locked, you wrapped your arms around Daryl's neck and kissed him sweetly.

"What... seeing them get you ready to go again already?" Daryl teased.

Smacking his ass, you pulled away from him and threw your pack on the bed. "No, smartass. But, seriously... who doesn't lock the door?"

Grabbing a change of clothes you went into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. Daryl had changed too and was waiting for you on the bed.

"Oh damn," he said when you exited the bathroom.

"What?"

"Was kinda hoping you'd be naked again," he licked his lips, resulting in you throwing a hairbrush at him.

"You're a jerk," you purred as you slipped onto his lap and kissed his cheek.

"And you're beautiful," Daryl lifted your chin with one finger, bringing your lips to gently graze against his. "Let's go get the kiddos and get some grub. Gotta be sure I got enough strength for later."

"Later?" you raised one brow in question.

"Mmhm," he growled, "later... for round two."


	6. Chapter 6

Seated around a long table in Ezekiel's private quarters, there was plenty to eat and drink as your two communities came together. Ezekiel, Morgan, and Jerry were sat around the head of the table, while the Dixon's and the Rhee's flanked each side. Maggie kept passing you little looks from the corner of her eye across the massive spread, but you were doing your best to avoid them. The events earlier still very fresh on everyone's mind.

A knock at the large wooden door turned all your attention, as Ezekiel rose to greet the visitors.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of having a few of the others come up to escort the children to your chambers," Ezekiel motioned for the three women to enter the room, passing a glance between you and Daryl, as well as Maggie and Glenn.

Hershel was already asleep in Glenn's lap, Abe and Shelby weren't too far off but were both fighting it terribly.

"Ezekiel, you're too kind, but we can get them down," Maggie said gesturing between you and her. You nodded in agreement, but Ezekiel waved you off with a flick of his hand.

"Nonsense! You stay, we have much to discuss I suspect. And if the look on Daryl's face is any indication, we could be here a while. These wonderful ladies can get them off to sweet slumber, so they'll be rested for a day of adventures tomorrow!"

Even in his private quarters, Ezekiel's larger-than-life presence never truly faded. You were amused by the King, having only been around him a handful of times in the years since your communities forged an alliance. Mostly it had been Daryl and Rick that ventured to the Kingdom, and only when necessary or a trade of goods was being exchanged.

You and Maggie both agreed to allow the women to help but walked with them to make sure they got settled in the rooms without any fuss. As you were heading back to Ezekiel's room, an awkward silence fell between you and you couldn't help but snicker.

"Alright!" Maggie stopped suddenly and held up her hand. "I knew it was comin'."

"Yup... it sure was... and so were you apparently!" your snicker erupted into full-blown laughter, doubling you over as your best friend's face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"I hate you," she growled, shaking her head and walking quickly down the corridor.

"Maggie! Wait!" you ran to catch up but still couldn't stop laughing. "I'm sorry! I am..."

"Mmhmm," she refused to make eye contact after you were next to her, but you could see a smile starting to grow.

"Hey," you grabbed her arm to stop her, your face turning serious for a moment, "I am sorry. Ok. But seriously... who doesn't lock their fucking door?"

She growled again and smacked your shoulder, "I really do hate you."

"I know Greene, I hate you too," you laughed again and grabbed her arm, looping your own through it while resting your head on her shoulder as you made your way back to the men waiting for you.

 

 

Returning to the larger room, Ezekiel, Morgan, Jerry, and Glenn were sitting at the table, while Daryl was out on the balcony smoking a cigarette. All those sitting rose as you and Maggie walked into the room, still linked arm and arm now giggling together.

Glenn's face flushed red as he pulled Maggie's chair out for her, knowing that you had been talking about earlier that afternoon. Daryl came in off the balcony and gently wrapped a hand around your neck, and kissed the top of your head.

"They good?"

"Mhmm, out like little lights," you said, smiling at him.

Still standing, Ezekiel cleared his throat as Morgan and Jerry took their seats beside him. "So, now that the little ones are off to dreamland, let's hold our palaver on the state of things in Alexandria."

Taking your seats back at the table, Daryl motioned to Glenn and Maggie to explain what was happening.

"Well, walkers breached the gates a few days ago," Glenn began, "we don't think it was the result of someone leaving the gate open... well, not accidentally anyway. Most are fairly certain Negan had something to do with it."

"Whoa," Jerry exhaled, his eyes wide.

"Isn't he still captive in his cell?" Ezekiel's brow was furrowed as he leaned forward in his chair. "Rick hasn't released him, has he?"

"God no," Maggie spoke up, "He's locked up tight, trust me."

"We think that maybe someone from the community is helping him," Glenn continued. "But Rick wants to be sure first. He asked us to come here, and then the Hilltop. He wanted to know if you either community has had any trouble with unusual circumstances ... with people or walkers."

"Unusual, how?" Ezekiel's face was wrought with concern and making him look older beyond his years.

"There were four guards on duty," Daryl's raspy voice cut in, "and all of 'em say that there was somethin' out in the woods. They went out to see what was happenin'. Supposedly shut the gate, but still somehow it was open."

"About a dozen walkers got in," Glenn's voice was heavy thinking back to that afternoon.

"Any casualties?" Ezekiel asked, his gaze fixed on Glenn.

"No," Maggie said and brought her eyes up to meet yours. "But the kids were present. One got a little too close to Abe and Shelby."

You felt your breath audibly hitch at the memory, and leaned forward, resting your elbows on your knees. Daryl placed his hand on the small of your back and rubbed his thumb lightly back and forth.

"It was a scary day," Maggie said, looking back to Ezekiel.

"I can imagine. Luckily you were able to take care of the dead," Ezekiel's gazed now fixed on Daryl.

"No man, not me. I wasn't even there. Rick and I were out and didn't get back until it was already over. It was these three right here that did the job."

"These two," Glenn chimed in and motioned between you and Maggie. "I got the gate closed, but it was these two that really took them out."

"Well, I can't say that I am surprised!" Ezekiel mused, "These two women here are strong and brave, a fierce example of how to survive this new world. I have no doubt that either would go beyond the lengths of reason to do what's necessary, especially in service to the protection of the children. But, I must ask, those on duty, they didn't have any better of an explanation?"

"Oh, they had somethin' to say alright," Daryl spoke up, his anger over the situation fiercely burning in his eyes. "Rick's getting' to the bottom of that back home."

"Something tells me that's an interrogation you wanted to be a part of," Ezekiel challenged, and smiled when he saw the smirk tug at Daryl's lips.

"You're damn right I did. But," he looked at you and his face softened slightly, "I thought it would be better to take the wife and kids here, talk to you, then to Jesus. See if maybe y'all been havin' any trouble."

"Rick doesn't want to go accusing anyone, even Negan until he does his homework," Glenn said, sitting back and putting an arm around Maggie's shoulders.

Ezekiel sat back in his chair and sighed, quietly mulling over everything he'd been told. "Seems as though we may have a slight situation on our hands. While we've not had that blatant kind of subterfuge, there have been odd sightings around the perimeter of the Kingdom."

"What do you mean, your majesty?" you asked trying to mask the worry in your voice.

Ezekiel cast a telling look to Morgan, who had been sitting quietly the entire time. He lightly cleared his throat and spoke at the King's behest.

"Things being out of place, not where our people left them. Cars moved, other random things left behind. We just assumed migrants had been in the area, unaware that they were residing in a patrolled area. But now..."

"Now?" Maggie asked.

"Now, I don't know. We've all seen what Negan was capable of. Certainly, don't want to underestimate him again. But I imagine Rick is digging into the guards on duty, putting on his Sheriff's hat again and all that." Morgan shrugged, his calm demeanor slightly maddening to both you and Daryl.

"Rick's got that part handled. I'm startin' to think though that maybe we shoulda just killed him in the first place," Daryl's eyes were fixed on Morgan, almost challenging the man to continue being dismissive to the situation, "then I wouldn't gotta be worryin' bout a psychopath livin' near my family, or trying ta kill my wife again..."

"He's still locked up, Maggie's just said so," Morgan said apprehensively. When Daryl's body stiffened, Morgan held up his hands in defense. "I'm not tryin' to start an argument Daryl, I'm just sayin' that the man's been locked up for years now. Why after all this time would he suddenly try something?"

"I dunno," Daryl growled, his ability to keep his wits was fading, "but I ain't takin' any more damn chances. He won't get his hands on her again, Morgan. Like I said, maybe if we had just..."

"Alright," Ezekiel said, holding up a hand, "this does nothing for our cause, gentleman. Disputes of old are of no use at this table, even ones that may be valid."

He passed them each a look of warning. When everyone was quiet again, Ezekiel continued. "You mentioned the Hilltop. Your trip there will not be necessary, as we are expecting Jesus to arrive by tomorrow. We can all continue this conversation then. The hour is late, and I have much to consider through the night. However, I do believe that a problem is at hand. We will be better to discuss it after the wine's worn off and slumber has rested our tired minds."

Ezekiel raised his eyebrows and shifted a glance between Morgan and Daryl. The two men nodded nearly in sync first at the King, then at each other.

Rising from the table, you took Daryl's hand and gently urged him to follow you towards the door. "Thank you, your majesty, for this amazing feast, and for the day you gave the children," you smiled and bowed slightly in his direction.

"It was my pleasure, my lady. I meant what I said before, even more so now that I know your troubles. The war of the new world was worth it, having seen what you all have achieved with its spoils. I'm honored to still stand at your side in times of strife and prosperity. Those three children are the future of this world, and we will do what we have to in order to protect them."

 

 

Back in your room, you sat on the edge of the cot and watched Abe and Shelby sleep. Daryl came out of the bathroom, turning off the light switch which left the room illuminated only in the trickle of moonlight.

"You alright?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Do you really wish we'd just killed him back then?" you asked, but kept your gaze on the kids.

"Mmhmm, I do."

"Why?"

"Because then I'd know you were safe from him. That'd he'd never be able to hurt you again."

"And that's the only reason?"

"Baby, where's this comin' from? This 'cause of what Morgan said?"

"No, not just that," you stood up from the cot and crawled onto the bed behind Daryl. Resting your chin on his shoulder, and wrapping your arms around his neck, you gently nuzzled his neck before continuing.

"I worry about you. I worry about you doin' something stupid in the name of keepin' us safe. I don't want you to deal with Negan. Let Rick do that. He seems to like the cat and mouse game with that lunatic anyways."

Daryl snorted a laugh, "You ain't wrong."

"Right, so let him figure it all out. You just work it out on this end with us, where I know you are far, far away from Negan."

You bent down and kissed Daryl's neck right below his ear.

"Besides, if I remember correctly, you had mentioned something about a round two? I think I would like to circle back around to that topic, thank you."

You were slowly unbuttoning his shirt, while still sitting behind him.

"Damn woman, with the kids here?" Daryl growled and closed his eyes at the feeling of your fingertips brushing against his chest.

"First off, you were the one who brought it up. Second, we made pretty good use of the shower back home, this one seems big enough for two," his head whipped around to catch your expression. You raised one eyebrow at him seductively, which was enough to prompt him to stand up and pull you into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

 

 

Rick, Carl, and Michonne sat at their dining room table eating silently. Judith had her head resting on her hand, absentmindedly pushing food around her plate. Carl looked nervously back and forth between Rick and Michonne; a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

He'd been sitting on the encounter Negan for two days now, unsure of what to do with what he'd listen to. Negan was not exactly the most trustworthy individual, but Carl couldn't help but wonder if maybe this time, the man had actually been toying with the truth.

Carl took a bite of his carrots, wrinkling his nose at their taste. Laying down his fork, he was about to start the conversation he needed to, but his little sister beat him to it.

"Daddy, how come I couldn't go with Maggie and Glenn and the others. Why did I have to stay? It's boring here."

"Judy," Rick started but felt Michonne's hand gently nudge his leg.

"Because," Michonne continued, "I need you here. With Maggie gone, you have to help Enid in the garden. We need to get those crops under control so we can harvest them soon. Besides, dad wants you close..."

"It's not fair mommy," she scowled and returned her face to leaning against the palm of her hand.

"Oh, I know, life is just terribly unfair," Michonne gave her a mocking smile and looked over at Carl.

"How about you? You feelin' like life is just terribly unfair too?" her smile grew bigger when her sarcasm caused even Rick to snort a laugh.

"No, I'm feelin' just fine about it mom," he forced a smile but felt his stomach flutter at the thought of what he needed to say.

Carl couldn't figure a way to pass along the information to his parents without divulging about his visits with Negan over the last few years. He didn't want to do it with Judy around, but he thought maybe if she was, Rick and Michonne may go easier on him.

"So, I.. I uh, I did something," Carl started, but when Michonne's smile began to fade, he immediately regretted his decision to say anything.

"And that is?" Rick asked, putting his fork down and wiping his face on a napkin. Sitting back in his chair, Rick crossed his arms over his chest and waited for his son to continue,

"I've been," Carl sighed, "I've been visiting Negan." Carl held his breath, waiting for the barrage of questions and warnings to fly at him from his parents.

Michonne's face scrunched up in confusion as she sat up straighter in her chair.

"You did what?" she asked, eyes narrowed at the young man she called her son.

Rick's expression was unreadable and Carl felt his stomach bottom out. He passed a glance at Michonne who looked like she was ready to slay a herd of walkers, but was currently directing her glare at him.

Carl gulped hard and knew he had to quickly continue. "I was curious at first... wanted to see him up close..."

"Carl..." Rick started, sitting up in his chair.

"Dad, wait. Let me finish," Carl pleaded.

"You better start talking fast kid," Michonne growled, her patience clearly fading.

"Like I said, I was curious. But then, he kinda... well," Carl paused, not knowing how to continue without pissing off his father.

"Well, what?" Michonne bit back.

"He sorta became..." Carl looked between Rick and Michonne, then flashed a glance to Judy who sat silent, eyes wide. "My friend."

"Your WHAT?" Michonne stood up, rage erupting across her face. "Your FRIEND?"

Her volume made Judy physically jump, as the girl wasn't used to seeing her mom in such a rage.

"Daddy?" Judy looked at Rick, who nodded towards the other room.

"Go upstairs and play, Judy. I'll be up in a bit."

Judy scurried away from the table, casting one last sorrowful look at her older brother. She paused for a minute and rested her small hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Carl, good luck."

"Judith Grimes..." Michonne said softly, sparing only a glance at the girl, but it was enough to make her run the rest of the way upstairs. When she was gone, Michonne's gaze returned to Carl and she could see the boy's regret burning in his eye.

"Mom..." Carl started.

"No." Michonne held up a hand. Turning to Rick, "Do you have something you want to say to him before I say my peace?" her voice was steady and rather calm, causing an even deeper fear to run through the boy.

Rick smirked and rocked back in his chair. Crossing one leg over the other he motioned for his wife to continue. "Seems like you got things under control. I sure am curious to hear what he has to say though," Rick narrowed his eyes at his son and waited, arms folded over his chest.

"You better start talking kid, and there better be a DAMN good reason for what you did."

"I needed someone to talk to!" Carl yelled, taking them both by surprise, his finger now pointed towards Rick, "HE never listens to me. Never hears me when I tell him what I want," Carl huffed a few short breaths and then sighed deeply. "Negan did. I know what he is, I'm not stupid..."

"That is a debatable question right now Carl," Michonne said through gritted teeth.

"This is what I am talking about! I am not a kid anymore. I know how this world works and I know how to survive it. Sometimes, making friends with your enemies is how you do it."

"Carl," Rick tried speaking up again, this time both Michonne and Carl quieted to hear what the sheriff had to add. "Why don't you just tell us why you are bringing this up now. Clearly, there is a reason."

"Because I went to him and asked about the walkers. I asked him how he did it, because I know somehow he did."

"And," Rick asked, his expression still unreadable which was beginning to infuriate Michonne.

"And, I think you're going to want to hear what he told me..."

 

 

Carl waited for Negan to continue speaking, but he slowly ate the apple instead, his dark eyes never leaving the kid's face. Carl's patience was waning, and the prisoner knew it. Pushing it as far as he could, Negan took one last bite and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before letting it fall to the ground.

"See kid... the world is a funny place. Sometimes, the good guys win," he made a mocking finger gun, and shot at Carl, "like you... Sometimes, the bad guys win," frowning, he overexaggerated pointing his thumbs at himself. "But SOMETIMES, Carl... well, sometimes, kid, no one wins."

The grin that unraveled on Negan's face made Carl's stomach churn. He was starting to regret coming and throwing questions at the man.

"We won," Carl mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Did ya?" Negan's smirked infuriated Carl.

"Yes," the kid growled.

"Hmm, I'd say it seems like maybe you won... for now. Doesn't mean I won't win the next round."

"How can there even be one? You're locked up."

"True," Negan pointed at Carl, "you are correct about that. For now."

"My dad will never let you out."

"Now, Carl, I never said it would be Rick."

"Who then?" Carl was starting to tire of this game and just wanted to get an answer.

"I have other friends Carl," Negan jerked back amused, "You think you're the ONLY one that comes to visit me and is not happy with Rick Grimes?"

Carl took a step forward, his hands balling into tight fists.

"There others out there, Carl... Those that think maybe Daddy Rick shouldn't be in charge anymore..." Negan licked his teeth and raised his brows at the boy. "I gotta say, I find it funny that not only do some of his OWN PEOPLE think his time is over, but his own son comes to me to 'talk' about important matters over his own father."

"Fuck you," Carl glared.

A shadow from outside caught both Carl and Negan's attention. He knew the new guard had finally arrived and that his visit was over. He needed to go, but couldn't get his feet to move.

"Tell me who..."

Negan leaned his forehead on the bars, the smile faded from his face and his eyes dark with a growing frustration. When he spoke again, his voice was low and rough and added to the fear starting to pool in Carl's gut.

"Well, if I tell you that kid, you'll just run to Rick, and I can't have that quite yet," Negan looked up at the sound of rattling keys in the door, "oops, better go Carl. You don't wanna get caught committin' treason."

Carl quickly and quietly snuck down the hallway and through the back door; Negan's laughter echoing in his ears and haunting him the whole way.

Rick sat back in his chair and looked up at Michonne who was silently staring at the dining room table, her knuckles turning pale from the force with which she held onto its surface.

Carl and Rick both heard Michonne inhale and exhale deeply, her eyes closed trying to process everything Carl just told them. Turning to Rick before she was able to look at Carl again, "Can I talk to him for a few minutes alone please?"

Rick's face registered surprise for a moment, but he nodded and glanced at Carl trying to contain the amount of fury that was starting to surface. Before leaving the house, Rick left a kiss on Michonne's cheek and walked out the front door without looking at his son again.

"Mom..."

"Don't." Michonne cocked her head, her jaw set in anger. "I talk, you listen."

Carl nodded.

"I ask, you answer. Okay?"

Carl nodded again.

"Why did you go talk to him, Carl?"

"The first time was because I was curious; wanted to know what he was like locked in a cage."

"Why did you keep going back?"

"Because he listened to me."

Michonne exhaled deeply again trying to keep her composure. "And what, me and your dad don't?"

"No, he doesn't. You do sometimes, but he doesn't at all."

"You can always talk to me Carl, you know that. I know I'm not..."

"Yes, you are. You are my mother, Michonne. But some things, I just," Carl sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair, "sometimes it's easier to talk to him."

Michonne walked around to the seat next to Carl and sat down. She took his hands in hers and held the gaze of his eye.

"I need you to hear me, Carl. That man is dangerous. Whatever game he's playing is dangerous. I know you are not a kid anymore, but that doesn't mean you can handle him. He manipulates, he lies..."

"I know! I'm not stupid. I was there, remember? I saw firsthand what he did to Abraham! I was standing right next to Olivia when she was murdered! I was there the night Negan had a gun to Y/N's head!"

Michonne swallowed hard sat back in her chair. "You've seen too much for someone your age Carl."

"Well, that's the world now, right? That's what everyone keeps saying. I was trying to know my enemy. Trying to understand him. That's what dad, Daryl, Glenn... that's what they do, right?"

"You will not go back there again, understand?"

Carl hung his head, his good eye obscured by a long length of hair. "Yes, mom."

"You're gonna pick up a few extra shifts around the garden this week," Michonne saw his head snap up in protest, "No! You will be punished for sneaking out. You'll pick up a few extra shifts and spend afternoons with Judy instead of Enid. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Carl said, slowly standing from the table.

"Oh, and Carl?"

Carl stopped and turned back to her before heading upstairs, "What?"

"If I catch you near Negan again, rest assured, I will whoop your ass."

 

 

Rick's pace quickened as it rounded the corner and approached the outside of the cell. Sasha stood against the wall, her gaze off in the opposite direction. The sound of Rick's boot steps snapped her back to attention, making her stand taller at the door.

"He up?" Rick asked, trying to peer into the small cell window.

"I don't know, he's been quiet though."

"Who's inside tonight?"

"No one, with Daryl and them gone, and Tobin and Spencer put off duty, we were shorthanded. I tried to get a few of the others but, they were all busy."

"Comforting," Rick grunted, shaking his head. "I'm going in."

"You got it, boss," Sasha handed Rick the keys and stepped aside for him to enter.

Rick unlocked the door and shoved the keys in his pocket.

He cautiously stepped foot into the prison, first looking down the walkway that passed from the cell to the back door of the townhouse, then over to the cell door.

Rick froze when he saw the cell door was wide open and Negan was no to be found.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick stood staring into the empty cell, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Sasha!" he shrieked in a voice thick with panic.

Within seconds, Sasha was yanking open the iron gate and running into the cell.

"What? What's ..." She followed Rick's wide pale expression to the open, empty cage. Rick heard her audibly gasp, her eyes wide with panic. "Rick, I swear, I didn't..."

"I know Sasha, I know it wasn't you," Rick squeezed his eyes shut trying to think of his next move. "Get to my house. Make sure Michonne and the kids are ok. Get Carl to stay with Judy, tell Michonne to get armed, meet me back here."

Sasha nodded once and took off to follow his orders. A noise from down the hallway caught Rick's attention. Quietly slipping the python from its holster, he released the safety and readied himself for whatever lay ahead.

The hallway was nearly pitch dark, save for a trickle of moonlight from the back-door window. Hugging the wall, Rick stalked towards the room where the noises were coming from. A few steps later, he stood in front of the bathroom door. Bumps and knocks were coming from the other side.

Rick cocked his head and took a deep breath. Slowly turning the handle with one hand, he had the pistol raised in the other. Throwing open the bathroom door, the man that used to be Spencer Monroe lunched out at Rick, his eyes glazed over and teeth gnashing at Rick's neck.

"Shit!" Rick cried out, Spencer's corpse pushed all its weight into Rick's body, causing him to crash into the wall behind him. He managed to free the arm that was responsible for the colt and drive the barrel into the walker's temple. Pulling the trigger, the shot rang out causing the sound to bounce down the hallway and the body dropped to the floor.

"Rick!" he could hear a voice shout from a distance. The ringing in his ears was near deafening. Looking down he saw Spencer lying in a pool of blood forming where Rick shot him. Getting up on one knee, Michonne and Sasha were quickly by Rick's side. Michonne's hands all over his chest and neck checking to be sure he wasn't bitten.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he cooed, gently caressing her hands to try and calm her.

"Is that Spencer?" Michonne asked, disbelief plastered across her face.

"Yeah," Rick answered steadying himself against the wall. "Guess we have our answer as to who was helpin' him," he bent down and moved the collar of Spencer's shirt to get a closer look. Dark red lines were crisscrossed around his neck, and when Rick pulled his shirt down further, the thin piece of rope used to strangle him was still entangled around his throat.

"What now?" Sasha asked, her usual calm demeanor now shaky.

"Canvas the community, let's make sure he's not hiding somewhere. At dawn, we go hunt the asshole down." Rick said, casting one last look of disgust down at Spencer's lifeless body.

Daryl strolled into the courtyard of The Kingdom well past breakfast. Glenn was sitting on one of the stone walls watching the Kingdomers going back to their training exercises as Daryl sidled up to him.

"Hey man," Daryl clapped him on the back of his shoulders, "you seen the girls around?"

"They're with the kids in the garden with Ezekiel I think," Glenn looked up at the archer and winced. "You alright? Lookin' a little rough today."

"Guess that wine went to my head more than I thought. I ain't slept this late since Merle and I used to stay up partying all night. I'm too old for this shit," Daryl pulled out his zippo and lit a smoke while looking around the community. "Any sign of Paul yet?"

"No, not yet. Ezekiel said he's usually here by mid-day, so should be any time now," Glenn studied Daryl's face, gauging if he was in a good mood. "Hey, so I gotta ask ya... Last night with Morgan. You gonna be able to let all that go?"

Daryl squared up his shoulders and took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Because, if there is a problem, and this whole situation needs to be revisited, are you going to be able to work with him?"

Daryl took a drag from his smoke and looked off into the distance. When he met Glenn's face, he narrowed his eyes. "What if it had been Maggie? Hmm? Morgan's choice to not shoot Negan when he coulda, resulted in your wife with a gun to her head. How'd you feel then? Could you let it go?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" Glenn responded. "Look, man, I just know that sometimes you got to let shit go. If Negan's the problem, and this blows up... Morgan and The Kingdom, we're gonna have to work with them, both."

Before Daryl could respond Maggie rounded the corner and joined them near the gate.

"Where's your friend?" Daryl asked, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"She's still in the gardens with Ezekiel and Morgan. Kids went with Lana to the stables," Maggie said, shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

Glenn saw Daryl's body tense at the mention of Morgan's name.

"She's with Morgan?" he growled.

"Mmhmm, they're down to the left and then make a right. Just beyond that brick wall," Maggie pointed. Without another word Daryl stormed off in the direction she pointed.

"What was that?" She asked draping an arm on Glenn's shoulders.

"Just Daryl being Daryl," Glenn said, kissing his wife on her cheek before giving her a squeeze.

xxx

The gardens were luscious and ripe with a wide variety of fruit and vegetables that were overflowing from the branches. You listened intently as Ezekiel told you more about the early days of the Kingdom, while Morgan hovered on the fringe of the conversation.

You saw Daryl approaching and started to smile until you saw his telltale signs of being pissed.

"Hey, there you are," he said to you while throwing a glance at Morgan standing just beyond where you were. "Mornin'," he nodded to Ezekiel, and then Morgan, albeit reluctantly.

"Morning Daryl," Ezekiel smiled and turned to Morgan. "We should get going, he'll be here soon." Morgan nodded and left without saying anything. "Please, do excuse us. Jesus will be arriving and we are to meet him at the crossroads."

"Should we go too?" Daryl asked.

"No, we'll return soon. Stay and enjoy the garden and some quiet time with your misses," Ezekiel placed a hand on your shoulder and gave you a little wink as he made his leave of you.

"Mornin' sleepy head," you teased Daryl, "you feelin' alright?"

"Yeah, all that wine went to my head. Knocked me out."

"Are you sure that it was the wine that wore you out?" You teased again, but when you saw he wasn't reciprocating you started to worry. "Hey, what's up with you?"

"What the hell you doin' with Morgan... and where the hell are the kids?"

You raised an eye brow at him and took a step back. "Wow, I see someone woke up on the dickhead side of the bed this mornin'... Um, I wanted to speak with Ezekiel and Morgan was there. As for the kids, they are at the stables with Lana..."

"Why didn't you take 'em. You shoulda took 'em instead of bein' here with Morgan."

"Ah, I see what this is about now. Jesus Christ Daryl, you need to let this shit go." You crossed your arms over your chest and started walking through the garden.

"Not like I ain't got no reason to trust him," Daryl said as he followed you through the plants. "You almost died 'cause of him Y/N. 'Cause he was too chicken shit to shoot that asshole, Negan got a gun, got a hold of you and nearly killed ya."

"But he DIDN'T. I am here. Daryl... I'm alive. Let this go baby, please. It was five years ago, and he's changed. Please, I am begging you to let this go, for me."

Daryl emitted a guttural reaction, and for the first time that day reached out to pull you into his arms, but you took a step back, not letting him touch you.

He sighed deeply. "Oh, and who the fuck is Lana?"

"Well, if you weren't being asshole, I coulda told you that Lana used to breed horses on her farm before the outbreak. Right now, she's showin' the kids how to brush and feed them, clean their shoes, you know... the stuff they came here to learn."

"We brought them to learn how to kill..."

"No! I'm talkin' now..." you put up a palm to stop him and could see the frustration starting to burn in his eyes because it reflected your own. "We brought them here as part of a lesson in survival, Daryl. Do you think that shootin' guns and stabbin' walkers is all they need to know?"

When your husband didn't say anything, you took that as a cue to continue.

"They are the next generation, the ones we are fightin' for, right? The ones that'll inherit all this," you said, motioning to the area around you. "They need to know how to grow quality food, raise livestock, care for horses... THAT'S also survival Daryl. You can teach 'em how to hunt and track, I can teach them how to read and write. Maggie and Carol can teach 'em how to care for others, and just generally be bad ass... Glenn, Rick, Sasha... they can teach them too shoot and how to lead... But here, they can learn all the other stuff we can't teach 'em."

Daryl glared at you from beneath the fringes of his hair, blue eyes burning with a mix of emotions you couldn't read. Chewing on his lip, he crossed his arms and seemed to be able to cool down the fire in his gaze.

"Alright," he shrugged, arms still crossed. He was pissed, but he was calming. You, however, were not.

"Alright, what? Alright... you'll stop being a dick to Morgan? Alright that its okay for me to send our children off with someone who can teach them something?"

"Y/N," Daryl started but you stopped him again.

"No, I am pissed at you Dixon, you're not gonna cute your way outta this one." Shaking your head, you continued to walk deeper into the gardens. You heard him sigh behind you, his heavy boot steps following yours as you wound through the paths of succulent fruits.

"Y/N... babe... please, just stop," he'd caught up to you and left a hand on your shoulder. Daryl turned you to face him, his face completely void of any anger or frustration. His gaze softer and a small smile played on his lips. "I'm sorry, ok? I know I can be a dick. When it comes to you I get a little possessive. Not like I can help it. But, I promise, to stop being so hard on Morgan. I promise to let it go."

Taking a deep breath, you smiled sweetly at your husband. "I accept your apology, but I am still pissed."

Daryl looked confused, and even though you could feel any anger leaving your body, you couldn't pass up an opportunity to make him pay a little.

"I am pissed because this is the first time seeing you today, and you go act like some macho asshole, getting me angry before I even have a chance to kiss you good mornin'. It ain't right," you shrugged and started to walk away from him.

Grabbing you by your waist, Daryl spun you around and embraced you tightly so you could move away from him.

"I guess it's my turn to make apologies now, huh?"

"Mmhmm, you're damn straight," you kept your face as serious as possible, but all it took was Daryl to lightly bit at his lower lip and your resolve shattered. Pulling his face to yours, you kissed him deeply. You allowed him to nearly swallow you with his mouth, and as it always was with Daryl, you felt that ache begin between your thighs and his own need hardening beneath his pants.

Putting your hands on his chest, you pushed him back from you, "Easy cowboy, we have company comin'. You're just gonna have to offer these apologies up later baby. Sorry," you winked as you pulled out of his arms completely.

Daryl growled and wrapped an arm around your neck, "You're evil."

"Well, we are gonna go see Jesus, maybe he can save my soul," you said, raising a playful brow at him.

Daryl scoffed and shook his head. "Jesus... what kinda name is that anyway? I mean, the man does have a real name."

You wrapped your arm around Daryl's waist as the two of you started towards the gates. "Have you not seen him? Baby... he looks like Jesus Christ."

"Yeah, I get it... still dumb."

"That's just cause you got a 'lil crush on him and his ninja skills," you teased and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to you. "

Daryl stopped and shook his head at you. "Woman, I swear, by the end of this day, we're gonna see who owes who some apologies."

"Oh, Daryl... promises, promises."

xxx

Ezekiel, Morgan, Glenn, Maggie, and Jesus were all still exchanging welcomes and pleasantries when you and Daryl arrived hand in hand at the gates.

A smile spread across Paul's face as he spotted the two of you. Releasing Maggie from his embrace, he went to you first and embraced you heartily and giving you a little squeeze in the process.

Turning to Daryl he stretched out a gloved hand and gripped Daryl's, giving it a firm shake.

"Despite the circumstances, it's so good to see you all," Paul said, his bright blue eyes sparkling with warmth.

"I assume you've been caught up then?" you ask, hoping that Ezekiel and Morgan filled him up while heading back.

"For the most part, but I would love for us to go somewhere quiet to talk. I want to hear exactly what you remember happening from you, Maggie and Glenn."

"Let us head into my chambers. I would rather this conversation stay within walls I can control," Ezekiel declared and directed the group towards his study.

Once in the privacy of Ezekiel's room, you recounted your tail of the day the walkers breached the walls. Paul listened with an attentive ear, occasionally throwing a look at Daryl or Glenn as you and Maggie relived the afternoon.

Paul sat back in his chair and ran a hand over his face, down his beard. "Well, I am fairly certain, we have a problem then. I was really hoping it was exclusive to The Hilltop, but I can see now with what you've told me, there is something bigger happening."

"Yeah, Negan," Daryl huffed and headed towards the opening to the balcony. He lit a cigarette and shambled out towards the fresh air.

"He's just nervous," you said trying to blow off his still surly demeanor. Paul caught the look of worry on your face and reached over to squeeze your hand.

"We all are hun," he smiled at you sweetly and you felt your nerves settle a little. Paul's calm demeanor was a welcome change to Daryl's and acknowledging that made you feel slightly guilty. You knew Daryl just wanted to protect you, but his constantly changing mood was starting to make you feel frazzled.

Glenn sighed and sat back in his chair, grasping Maggie's hand in his. "Jesus, what is happening at The Hilltop? Is Gregory still in charge? I mean, the last time we saw him, he wasn't exactly friendly."

"He is, for now. But the people are not happy with him and he's not happy with them. You know Gregory, he thinks it should be his way and his way only. He doesn't like the trade rules the three communities have established. Not to mention..."

Paul stopped and looked across the faces around the table. Hearing Daryl's footsteps, he turned and threw a glance towards him before continuing.

"He's been disappearing lately. Kal, you know him, right?" he paused as you all nodded, "him too... I don't know where they go, but at least twice a week they've been going out beyond the gates. Just gives me a bad feeling."

"Rick's going to want to hear this," Glenn said, running a hand through his hair.

"Indeed," Ezekiel spoke up and carefully looked around the table. "I propose we head out straight away for Alexandria. Let us speak with the Sheriff and his queen, then to the prisoner himself. We shall get to the bottom of this one way or another."

xxx

After the meeting was over, Maggie and Glenn returned to their room to pack and Ezekiel and Morgan left to make arrangements for the journey back to Alexandria.

You watched them all leave but never moved from your seat. Paul hung back as well and once again took your hand in his.

"You ok?" He asked, his bright blue eyes smiling at you despite the heaviness of the situation.

"No, not really," you said quietly and dared a glance out towards the balcony where Daryl remained. "I'm just worried. Mostly about him... he's not handling this like he normally would."

"Y/N, I've known you all a long time now. Daryl is strong and capable, but he has a weakness, sweetheart. Men who have a weakness cannot always be held accountable for their behavior. Unfortunately for him, you're his weakness and there's no riding himself of it. That's a lot for a man to carry on his shoulders."

You snorted a laugh but knew he was right. "He's going to hate me, Paul," the smile faded from your lips and you could feel your gut turning at the thought of the conversation you still needed to have with Daryl.

"Oh please, that man couldn't hate you even if he tried. He's so in love with you, it's ridiculous," Paul's eyes drifted out to the balcony, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Trust me, we would all kill for what the two of you have."

"Well, after he hears what I want, he may be the one to kill me."

"What is it that you want hun?" Paul's grasp of your hand tightened.

"To stay here at The Kingdom while you all go back to Alexandria."

Paul's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh," he said almost breathlessly. "Well, that may a harder conversation than I thought."

"What's that?" Daryl asked as he entered the room, only having heard Paul's comment.

You and Paul exchanged a worried glance as you stood from your respective chairs.

"I'm going to let you talk," Paul smiled at you and went to leave the room. Stopping next to Daryl, he placed a hand on your husband's broad shoulder and squeezed.

"Be kind, okay? Just hear her out."

Daryl's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked back and forth between you and Paul. Offering you one last smile of support, he left the room to catch up with Ezekiel.

"What the hell's he talkin' about?" Daryl asked, the earlier frustration rising in him again.

"Baby, we need to talk about what happens next..."

Before you could continue, Lana entered the room followed by Abe and Shelby who both barreled into you and Daryl as they ran through the doorway.

"Mama! The horses were so cool! Miss Lana let me and Abey ride!" Shelby exclaimed, her big blue eyes shining like diamonds as she recounted her afternoon.

"Me too," Abe said grinning up at Daryl.

Bending down, he picked up his son and studied his face carefully. Looking at the joy written all over their faces, you could see his chest rise and fall with several deep breaths. As the children continued to prattle on about the horses, Daryl seemed to come to a realization and nodded to you.

"You wanna stay here with them, right? That's what you wanna talk about?"

Relief washed over you. You sat back down in the chair and slowly exhaled the breath you hadn't realized you were holding.

"Yes Daryl, I do."

"I hate it Y/N," Daryl sat down where Paul had been sitting, Abe positioned on his lap and Shelby on yours. Daryl took your hand and looked between the three of you. "Y'all are my world," his voice cracked, nearly breaking your heart. You knew this would be hard, but you also knew it was for the best. "I know its right, but don't make it easy."

"I know baby," your free hand found his. Bringing it to your lips, you kissed his fingers gently.

"Ew! Mama kissed daddy!" Shelby squealed and jumped out of your lap.

Both you and Daryl chuckled. Abe quickly followed his sister as they began to run circles around Ezekiel's grand table.

Daryl pulled your chair closer to his and leaned his forehead to yours. "The idea of not wakin' up to you makes me crazy. But it won't be for long, right?"

"It can't be, Daryl. I would go crazy being away from you too long. Just go home, deal with this and then come back," you got up from your seat and slipped into his lap. Nestling your head into his neck, you drew in a deep breath of his scent and relished in the way it made you feel.

His arms wrapped around your torso and as his mouth found yours, your lips parted allowing him to have you, but he didn't take advantage this time. Instead, his lips lingered sweetly on yours just long enough for Shelby to squeal again and making you both laugh.

"You got this, Dixon," you whispered to him, pulling away from his kiss.

"Yeah, I do. So do you, Dixon," he replied mockingly. "Just a few days, right?"

"Yeah baby, just a few days."

Sitting in the master suite of The Kingdom, you relished in the love your little family gave you and knew that no matter what happened, both you and Daryl would do everything necessary to make sure you were safe again together soon.

xxx

The moonlight offered enough of a view of the small map, for him to know he'd arrived at his destination. Spencer hadn't failed to deliver the items he needed for his journey, but Negan had certainly failed Spencer.

Grinning, Negan approached the back of the high wall as his mind flashed back to the feeling of wrapping the rope around the idiot's neck and the satisfying crush of his windpipe. Stretching out his arms to the side, and drawing in a deep breath, the former leader of the Saviors then raised his hands to the moon and resisted the urge to howl.

Spencer had been visiting him for only about a year, but Negan had quickly grown tired of the man's whining. He constantly asked himself how Rick had not yet killed the 'fucking shit stain' but somehow resisted the urge to ask him straight out.

Negan knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth though when Spencer finally admitted his hatred for Rick. He knew that Spencer, somehow, could be his ticket out of the cell and on his way back to the top of the food chain.

Sure, he'd promised to take Spencer to The Hilltop with him; that had been the plan. Negan had a small window to arrive at his new home, and it was all a matter of timing. Spencer and his prattling on had nearly fucked that all up. So, instead of taking him to meet up with Gregory, Negan discarded the stain in the prison bathroom before heading on to begin phase two of his plan.

The crisp night air felt like bliss on his skin. All he needed now was a hot meal, a warm bed and a curvy body to share it with him. The thought of having all that within his grasp caused an ache in his groin made and a guttural reaction from deep within.

From the shadows, Negan saw Gregory step out, his hands turning with anxiety in each other as he came face to face with his old enemy.

"Ne- Negan," Gregory nodded hesitantly and looked behind him for Spencer. "Where... uh... where's the boy?"

"Boy?" Negan chuckled, "Oh, that boy. He's dead. Slipped and fell in the bathroom I hear. Such a fucking shame, huh?"

Gregory swallowed hard and wanted to wretch when the sick feeling rose in his throat. "Terrible," he muttered, his hand absently tugging at his collar.

"So, are you going to show me to my new home, or.... Do you wanna sit out here under the moonlight and remind me of what it means to be a fucking man?! Cause, no offense buddy, you really aren't my fucking type. I was hopin' for someone with more..." Negan dramatically made curves of a woman with his hands while licking his lips.

"Uh, follow me. Your quarters are all ready," Gregory responded nervously and stepped quickly towards the back passage into The Hilltop.

"And, where is our Lord and fucking savior this evening? Has he fled the grounds yet to help all those poor fucking souls in need?" Negan inquired, casually sauntering behind Gregory and watching the man like a hawk.

"Yes, Jesus has left for The Kingdom as planned. I imagine they are all there now trying to sort it out."

"Oh, I imagine that they fucking are, Gregory," Negan purred to himself, a feeling of satisfaction settling into his core. "I imagine they are."


	8. Chapter 8

Standing at the gates of The Kingdom, everyone that was going to Alexandria was packed and ready to head out. Ezekiel was reviewing plans with Jerry and Morgan for his absence, while Maggie and Glenn distracted Abe and Shelby while you could have a moment alone with Daryl.

He was nervous. Daryl didn't get nervous very often and you chalked it up to him leaving you and the children behind. Chewing his bottom lip, his eyes were soft when they met yours.

Daryl reached deep into his pocket, "So, I... uh... got ya somethin'."

When he pulled his hand out of his pocket, entwined in his fingers was a long silver chain. On the chain was a thin gold banded ring, with a small oval sapphire encased in tiny diamond chips.

"I know it's nothing flashy, but when I found it, it made me think of you," Daryl motioned to turn around. He clasped the necklace on, lightly brushing his fingertips down to the base of your neck after letting the chain fall.

You picked it up off your chest, but couldn't fully take it in because of the tears welling in your eyes. "Daryl," your breath hitched as you looked up at him, "It's beautiful..."

Daryl used his thumb to gently wipe the tears that spilled down your cheek.

"But why the chain?" you were curious but knew that Daryl being Daryl, he had a reason.

"Well, that's cause I can't put it on your finger proper until we can see Gabriel and make it right," Daryl rested his forehead against yours as he always did and wrapped his arms around your shoulders. "When we're together again... all of us, I'm gonna put it on your finger like I shoulda back then..."

Speechless and more in love than you could remember, you cut him off with a kiss. You didn't care who was around or who may be watching. You kissed him deeply, your tongue taking over his mouth and dancing with his like it was the first time.

Daryl emitted a low growl and picked you up, your legs automatically wrapping around him while your mouths were still firmly fused. Suddenly remembering where you were, you pulled back from his kiss and laughed.

He slowly put you back on the ground, and you kissed him one more time. "I love it baby, I love it so much. The second we are back home, you bet your ass this is going on my finger."

"It better," he whispered. Sighing, he looked up to Glenn who motioned towards the gates, "we gotta go baby," he whispered, touching his forehead to yours one last time, he left a kiss where your hair met your brow, "I love you."

"I love you too. Please be careful."

Leaving the comfort of his personal space was harder than you thought it would be. You didn't want to start crying so you turned to turned to Maggie and Glenn, giving them each a hug before the tears began to fall. You picked up Hershel and tickled his belly. "Be good for mama, ok buddy?"

The boy giggled heartily, and you passed him back to Glenn. Abe started to cry as his best friend was carried through the gates, his sobs only grew louder once Daryl gave him and Shelby their final goodbyes. Daryl followed Ezekiel and Jesus through the gates, turning once to give you a small wave, then left to make his way towards home.

Clutching at the ring hanging around your neck, you raised a free hand goodbye as Shelby and Abe clung to each one of your legs.

"Mama, when will daddy be back to get us?" Shelby asked looking up at you.

"Soon baby, soon," you tutted and gently stroked the back of her long hair. "He can't stay away from you guys for too long, he loves ya too much." The sting of tears threatened the corner of your eyes, but you found the resolve to push them back.

Hours had gone by and the children were easily distracted by all the morning activities in the Kingdom. Abe didn't want to eat any lunch and finally relented to a nap. Susan, one of the school teachers offered to bring him to the room to sleep and watch him while you took Shelby to eat and have her first official riding lesson with Lana.

After Shelby's lessons wrapped up, you went back to the room to check on Abe but knew something wasn't right the moment you walked in the door. Susan was coming from the bathroom with a wet cloth in her hand and her voice thick with concern.

"I'm so glad your back," her aged face was wrought with fear, "he was fine, then suddenly started throwing up in his sleep and now he feels feverish."

"What?" you let go of Shelby's hand and ran to check Abraham's forehead. His little round face was bright red, beads of sweat on his brow. "Dammit! Where's the doctor? Um.... Frank... Phillip? No.... FUCK! What's his name Susan?"

"F—Fabian," she squeaked out and reaching for Shelby's hand.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bark at you," you apologized after seeing her reaction, "Fabian... can you please go get him..." you turned back to Abe who was kicking the covers off now.

"He's at the Hilltop... I'm sorry Y/N, I thought you knew."

"At the Hilltop? Why? They have Dr. Carson... why would Fabian go to the Hilltop?" Panic was starting to set in, both Susan and Shelby could see it written all over your face.

"They get together once every few weeks to review supplies and discuss any medical advancements they've made. I really thought you knew this, I'm so sorry hun."

The panic was building but you knew that you had to hold it together for the kids, especially now that Daryl was many miles away on the long trip home and you had no way to reach him.

"Mama is Abey ok?" Shelby asked, letting go of Susan's hand and taking yours instead.

"Yeah baby, he just needs some medicine and a doctor. But I don't want you too close in case whatever he has is contagious."

"What's con-tan-jious mean mama?" she asked, her small voice started to sound nervous.

"It means he has germs, Shel," you wiped Abe's forehead and he settled back into sleep.

"Susan, can you grab Lana for me, please? I'm going to need a big favor from her."

"Open the gate!" you yelled up to the guards on sentry watch.

"Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're goin'?" Morgan asked, quickly walking to catch up to you.

"The Hilltop. Fabian is there with Dr. Carson and Abraham is sick. I know there are some meds here, but I want the doctor to see him. I am not taking any chances."

"Maybe just wait till the others get back..." he suggested with a shrug.

You turned and gave Morgan your full attention. "If you think I am waiting one more god damn second to go get a doctor for my son, you're more delusional than Daryl already thinks you are."

"Look, I'm not sayin' don't go. Let me go. Stay with your boy and I'll go get Fabian."

"No, I'm going." The gate opened, and you marched through it without looking back. Morgan's offer was tempting, but what if he didn't make it? What if he got distracted? You couldn't take the chance of not going yourself. And, if you were being honest, you didn't fully trust Morgan either. He failed you once before and there was no way you would leave it up to anyone to do what Abraham needed you to do.

"Then I am coming with you," he called after you, "just give me a minute to get my gear."

"No, no need Morgan. Stay here and make sure the kids are safe. Shelby is staying with Lana and Abe is in the room with Susan. I'll be back with the doctor by nightfall."

With that, you got into the borrowed vehicle that was waiting for you outside the main gate and started on the half day's journey to The Hilltop.

 

 

Having the big wooden walls in your sights made you feel a sense of relief for making it safely. It had been at least a year since you'd last been at The Hilltop, but the entire place looked just as you remembered.

Turning off the ignition, you exited the car where the road met the mud, first making sure to that both of your knives were equipped and ready for use should you encounter any walkers as you hiked the last few hundred yards towards the gate. Approaching with your hands raised, you happened to recognize one of the guards on top the platform and addressed him by name hoping he would remember you as well.

"Stop! Identify yourself!" the second guard shouted down at you, his spear raised in a defensive stance. You looked up to the one you knew and spoke at him instead.

"Kal! It's Y/N, Y/N Dixon, from Alexandria..." you called up to him, hands still half raised. "I'm unarmed and asking for entrance into The Hilltop."

Kal looked down at something inside the gate and didn't return his attention to you until what felt long a very long two minutes later.

"I really need to find Fabian from the Kingdom or even Dr. Carson... Kal?" you called up again and saw him nod to someone below.

"Alright, one second," he said, just as the gate began to open.

The outside of The Hilltop looked the same, but the inside was very different from what you remembered. All the people that were normally buzzing about where gone, only a handful were sitting on their porches with their eyes cast down. Looking around curiously, you turned to ask where you might find either of the doctors, but your words dropped from your lips.

Standing in front of the now closed gates was Negan.

You immediately felt your whole body go numb and your stomach lurched but somehow you could remain still. Even though your instincts told you to try and run, you knew it was a fruitless effort. Negan's tall frame stood squarely between you and the only exit to the community.

"Well now, no one told me it was Christmas fucking Day! Look at this God damn gift that just walked up to my brand new front door! Whatcha say darlin'? Much better than my previous accommodations, isn't it?" He spread his arms wide, but his menacing eyes never left your face.

Negan looked just as he did years before when the war was still raging. You hadn't laid eyes on him since Rick first locked him away in the cell; Daryl insisted on that. Sans deadly bat and leather jacket, he looked just like the memory you held of him from the night the war ended that you hid in the recesses of your mind.

"How the fuck..." you said, but not quite loud enough for him to hear you.

"What? What was that sugar?" Negan held a hand to his ear and took a few steps closer to you. "I missed that... wanna say it again?"

You stood silently glaring at the man, unsure of whether you should actually answer or not.

"Mmm, thought so." Negan grinned and pursed his lips together as if he was holding onto a magnificent secret. "But, I will tell you one fucking thing! You are a sight for sore eyes, pretty lady... Yes, you are..." Negan flicked his tongue against his teeth and greedily took you in with his dark, hooded glare.

When he spoke again, he was only loud enough for you to hear him. "There are some women here, but certainly not ones with your... allure."

He took a few more steps in your direction, but when he noticed the large hunting knife strapped but unbuckled on your hip, he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, you," he said turning and pointing to Kal, "take that knife off her and pass it here. This one's been shackin' up with Daryl, I am not giving her the fucking chance to even think about trying to turn me into sushi," Negan chuckled darkly, turning his attention back to you.

Kal approached you cautiously, but you never took your eyes off the lunatic in front of you. When you felt him close, you gave him a sideways glare that caused him a moment of pause. Flickering a look to Negan, Kal continued to take the knife from your belt.

With its weight removed from your hip, you felt an even larger sense of unease. Knowing you had your second knife tucked away in your boot was the only saving grace to keeping you sane. You watched as Kal handed the knife to Negan, who slid it into his back pocket.

"Now, that's better..." he took the last few steps closer to you, until he was barely a step away, "I don't believe we've ever properly been introduced. I'm Negan... and you are... Y/N. Right? That's what I heard you tell Kal... Y/N Dixon. So that means you and Daryl are married I take it?"

You glared at him but didn't answer. He took another step and leaned in, so his face was a breath away from yours. "I asked you a question..."

"Negan," a voice called from behind you. You didn't dare turn around but knew that it was Gregory and felt a rush of anger so strong it took all your willpower, and the faces of your family in your mind's eye to stop you from strangling him to death. "What's uh... What's happening here?"

"We have a visitor, my good man!" He said, leaning slightly back from you, "Be a good host Gregory, and go make sure my new bedchamber has what the beautiful Mrs. Dixon may need while she stays with us," he continued to stare you down while making demands. "While she's with us, I want her to stay close."

Negan drank you in slowly, starting with the contours of your neck down to your feet. Reaching out, he picked up the ring that rested just between your breasts and allowed his hands to linger on your skin and he plucked it up with his fingers, clearly relishing in your discomfort.

"Well, what is this, Mrs. Dixon? If I am remembering correctly, and trust me, it's been a while, but aren't you supposed to wear the ring on your fucking finger? Instead, you have it here... why?"

Your silence clearly infuriated him, but he held his composure and even offered you a snarky smile. "Could it be that Daryl hasn't actually made an honest woman of you yet?"

He clucked his tongue and slowly shook his head. "What a dumb man... guess he doesn't get the rules of the new world... At least MY fucking rules," Negan barked, his demeanor twisting into something far more sinister. His expression the same as it was that night he had the cold steel of Rick's pistol pressed to your temple while Shelby kicked endlessly in your belly.

"A woman's fair game, you see, unless she's already been claimed. You can call yourself Mrs.All you want, but this..." he ripped the chain from your neck and held it up in front of your face, "this tells me, your free to fuck whoever you like, sweetheart. Besides... I believe I owe Daryl one for that beatin' he gave me right before I started my stint in Alexandria County Jail."

As Negan advanced on you, you felt your knees start to give. The fear and anger that had been steadily rising since seeing his face was too much, and you felt the world grow fuzzy, then go completely black.

 

 

Daryl's group arrived in Alexandria from The Kingdom sometime in the middle of the night. As dawn brought its light upon the people of the safe zone, Rick was returning through the gates exhausted and more than slightly panicked.

"Rick... what the hell is goin' on?" Daryl asked impatiently as the Sheriff walked through the front door where everyone had been waiting. Michonne followed closely behind him, along with Sasha. The three of them passed around a look of regret before Rick stepped forward and told Daryl the news he least wanted to hear.

"Negan's gone."

"What?!" His eyes narrowed at his best friend, his heart starting to pound uncontrollably in his chest. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Daryl, I'm sorry," Rick squeezed his eyes shut and brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "It was Spencer. He was the one helpin' him. We found the cell empty and Spencer dead."

Daryl hung his head and sighed. His stomach turned at the idea of his family being so far away with Negan unaccounted for. The old familiar sensation of rage began to burn in his gut, and he had a desperate urge to return to the Kingdom and grab Y/N and the kids. But he had to know where Negan was first.

"How long?" he growled.

"Two days," Rick confessed quietly.

"Two days?!" Daryl shouted, "What the fuck, Rick? You couldn't come tell us?!"

"I thought we'd find him, Daryl. I didn't think he'd get that far. I'm sorry..." Hands on his hips, Rick hung his head.

Shaking off the frustration, Daryl placed a hand on Rick's shoulder. "It's alright, brother. We'll find 'em. C'mon... Let's talk to people and try an' pick up the prick's trail."

Once Rick and Michonne were cleaned up and caffeinated, Rick called the entire community into the church to mobilize everyone into action with the objective being to locate Negan.

Scanning the faces scattered throughout the pews, Rick drew in a deep breath and before he could say a word, he realized someone was missing. Turning to Michonne who was sat behind him, he raised a brow. "Where's Rosita? Is she on watch?"

Michonne shrugged, "Don't think so. Eugene was out there last I checked."

"Well, she needs to be here, she was on duty when..."

The sound of the chapel doors slamming shut turned everyone's attention to the back of the church as Eugene burst through, a look of panic washed across his normally calm exterior.

"Rick! You gotta come see this," he said, waving Rick and Daryl to follow.

Directing them up the platform Rick and Daryl looked out beyond the gates and down the road. There was a rogue car slowly going down the stretch of asphalt that led to the front gates of Alexandria. As the vehicle got closer, Rick and Daryl exchanged a confused look as they simultaneously noticed the walker chained to the front of the vehicle.

Opening the gate, Eugene stepped aside as Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and Sasha cautiously approached the vehicle as it rolled to a stop with all their weapons raised, scanning the landscape in every direction.

Rick quickly opened the driver's door and turned the engine off finally bring the car to a halt. Daryl approached the walker and noticed two things pinned to it as it gnashed its decaying teeth in the archer's direction. Bringing his knife down into its soft skull, Daryl ended the walker's existence and leaned in for a closer look at what was around its neck.

The walker, who hadn't spent too long as a undead human because the decay wasn't too far gone, wore a long silver chain crudely tied together, with a sapphire ring hanging from its center. Pinned to the chain and the rotted cloth was a piece of paper with a note that read...

"Hey, Daryl...

Your girl sure is pretty. Be a real shame if she ended up like this one. So now be a good boy and pass the note to my pal Rick... I'll wait...

Hey, Rick...

I want my dirty girl back. If I get her safe and sound, maybe Daryl will get his dirty little whore back too. But not until after I see what makes her squeal first.

You have one day and I'll be round to collect.

Tick Tock Fucker.

-N"

Daryl felt his stomach twist and his knees go weak. Rick was there to grab him before he hit the ground. Snatching the paper from the walker's shirt, he crumbled it into his pocket before Daryl could see it again.

When he got his footing, Daryl took the chain off the walker and held it gingerly between his fingers. Wrapping it into his fist, his eyes went dark with anger when they met with Rick's.

"I'm gonna kill this fuckin' piece of shit if it's the last thing I do," his voice was shaking with rage and the thought of Negan being anywhere near his wife. "And if he touches her, at all, I'm gonna make it slow, I can promise ya it'll hurt," he snarled.

Knowing that Negan had been close enough to take the chain and ring was enough to make him want to tear a path between there and wherever Negan was; damn the consequences or anyone who dared get in his way.

"We gotta find him first," Rick said and looking to the others for some help. His brow furrowed when he noticed Michonne wasn't among them. Scanning the crowd that since followed them from the church, he found her near the rear. She was walking back slowly, her head hung low and her face contorted in confusion.

Making sure Daryl had his feet under him, Rick pushed through the crowd towards Michonne.

"What is it?" he asked, almost afraid to hear what she had to say.

"She's gone," Michonne finally met Rick's eyes, and he didn't like what he saw there.

"Who – Who's gone?" he asked hesitantly.

"Rosita... she's gone," Michonne raised her hand and held out a folded piece of paper.

Rick closed his eyes and sighed. Taking the paper, but not reading it, he shoved it into his pocket and cocked his head to the side. Drawing in a deep breath, he turned to Michonne.

"Can you get everyone back to the church? We need them armed and ready."

Michonne nodded and went about rounding up the Alexandrians to brief them on the situation. Rick turned back to Daryl after watching his wife walk away and rested a hand on his shoulder. Daryl was staring blankly at the ground as Ezekiel and Paul flanked them.

"What's going on Rick?" Paul asked, concern creeping in on his face, as was Ezekiel's.

"Looks like Negan has Y/N," Rick said quietly, feeling Daryl's body tense at the mention of her name.

"How is that possible?" Ezekiel asked, his royal façade dropping and replaced with a streak of panic for his friend and for his people. "She was with the children at The Kingdom! No way he alone breached the walls and absconded with her."

"Only one way to find out," Daryl spat and stormed off towards the arsenal with the intention of getting armed for another war.

 

 

Negan pushed you down into the chair hard enough for your head to bounce off the high back. The impact was enough to bring you back around from your unconscious state. The second your eyes opened, you were struck with a sick panic.

Your hands and ankles were bound together, and a tight gag was pulled across your mouth. Negan positioned you up straighter in the chair and went about securing you to it.

"Look who's finally awake and ready to rejoin the party!" Negan bellowed with an expression like the cat that just ate the canary. "Little darlin', you and I are about to have a whole lotta fun." He winked at you, and once your body was tightly tied to the chair he sauntered away as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Negan returned about ten minutes later with a large tray of bread and fruit along with two bottles of tequila and a backpack that he thoughtlessly tossed on the bed. Placing the platter and bottle down on the table next to you, he knelt in front of you, staring thoughtfully at your face.

"Now, can I remove this to allow you to eat, without worry about you trying to bite me or scream or some shit like that?" His voice was even and, you hated to even think the word, kind.

You nodded, unsure of what was going to happen, but knew eating something to help keep your strength was borderline necessary. Removing your gag, Negan snatched up a slice of an apple and held it to your mouth. He tauntingly ran the apple across your lips and when the juice from it dripped down your chin, he made it quickly disappear.

"Oh damn, I see you're tied up, let me get that for you," leaning into you, Negan used his tongue to lick the drops of apple juice from your chin. Stopping right at the base of your mouth, he sucked a little too hard and caught your bottom lip in his, then released it with a pop.

"Hmmm, I can see why Daryl keeps you around, you taste pretty fucking sweet," his dark brown eyes were boiling with lust as he contemplated what exactly he was going to do with you.

Seeing the fear and disgust you threw at him caused him to recoil slightly, but not enough for you. Negan smirked and allowed you to eat the apple slice before standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You see... I remember you. I bet you didn't think I did," He said snidely, kicking one leg over so his boot rested on his opposite knee. Slowly removing it from his foot, he did the same to the other side and cast them off to the corner.

"But, I do, Y/N, I do. That night I nearly beat Rick to death and got my hands on his gun, I remember you. I saw you back behind the cars, you're big ole belly out to here," Negan mockingly held his hand out at the peak of his stomach, rubbing up and down as if he had a swollen belly. "That idiot with the stick, he could've killed me, but he didn't. He was too much of a fucking pussy to pull the trigger! So, when I saw you close enough for the takin' I figured, why the fuck not."

Getting up from the bed, Negan walked around to the other side of the room and locked the door. "Now, normally, I don't mess with women and children. It was just a code I set for myself and my people, back when I had people."

Grabbing another piece of fruit, he offered it to feed it to you which you took hesitantly. "Good girl," he purred before he continued talking. You chewed and swallowed, grateful for the sweetness of the apple coating your dry throat.

"Then why me?" you dared ask.

"Truthfully? I was pissed, and I wanted to hurt Rick. I wanted to hurt them all. What a better way than to fucking murder a pregnant woman, right?!" he snorted and shook his head, "but I saw a chance to do the most damage and I took it."

"Too bad it didn't work," you knew you were pushing your luck, but sitting around and listening to how he decided to kill you wasn't something you wanted to hear about.

Negan was in mid-motion picking up another slice of apple when he carefully placed it back down. Crouching down, he wore a smile, but his eyes were screaming a warning at you to be careful.

"It is too fucking bad, but you know what's even worse?" his voice was soft, but the danger that lingered behind it wasn't lost on you. "What's worse, is that Carl didn't fucking kill me when he put that bullet through my shoulder and that Daryl didn't beat me to death like he wanted to. Because now, sweetheart, I am still fucking here to take out all these years of pent-up frustration out on you after all," he touched his finger lightly to your nose.

A chill raced down your back, but you sat up as straight as you could. "Negan, I came here because my boy is sick. Please let Fabian go back to The Kingdom so he can check on him."

"Your boy?" Negan sat back on his heels, examining you carefully. "That the one that was in there when I was about to kill you?"

You shook your head.

"So, you have more than one now? Damn! You and that dirty fucker have been busy! Unless..." he playfully rubbed his hand over his stubble, his smirk growing into a full-blown grin, "... maybe they aren't both his. Is that it?"

"No," you spat, unable to control the hatred you felt for him.

"Well, maybe we'll see how tonight goes. If you're a good girl, maybe I'll put a kid up in there too."

His taunting expression was enough to break the thin damn holding back your tongue. You learned as close to him as you could. When he didn't move away, you allowed a grin of your own to unfold across your face.

"If you think for one second I would let you put your dick anywhere near me, you are just asking to get your throat slit. If I even see its withered little head poking out in my direction, I'll start by slicing it off and shoving it up your ass. Then, I'll slip it down your throat for you to gag on as I watch you bleed out slowly."

Negan's eyes flashed with excitement as his tongue ran across his lips. "Oh, sweetheart, if you didn't want me to go and get all turned on, don't be talking so fucking dirty!"

A sudden beating at the bedroom door turned both of your attention towards it. Negan quickly placed your gag back on and pulled your chair into the far corner of the room before heading towards the door.

The pounding knocks came again followed by a string of muffled Spanish that you didn't understand. "Open the fucking door you fucking prick!" a woman's voice, a familiar voice, was shouting.

Passing a glance at you, Negan went for the door and unlocked it. The second he touched the handle, the woman on the other side pushed her way in and right past him.

Over the constraints of the gag, your eyes grew wide when you saw that it was Rosita who broke through the door. She didn't see you sitting in the shadowed corner, her attention was fully on Negan.

"What the fuck? You killed him?" Her small but powerful fist connected with his chin, causing him to reel back in surprise. "That wasn't part of the plan asshole!" You could see the rage burning on her face and even though you were shocked by her part in it, you delighted in seeing her hit him.

"That is no way to say hello Rosita," Negan rubbed at the spot where she hit him, "especially when we have a guest," he motioned towards you in the corner.

Her eyes found you and a look of panic streaked across her face. "What the fuck? What is shedoing here? You're supposed to be at The Kingdom!" Rosita stormed towards you in a huff.

Negan grabbed her arm before she could reach you and pulled her back. "She showed up here, something about needing a doc for her kid... the boy."

"Abraham is sick?" she asked you and you nodded slightly. "The Kingdom's doc was on his way out as I was coming in, so I'm sure he'll be fine." She said, turning her attention back to Negan. "They're all going to know where you are now. Maybe it's time to move on like we planned."

"Sorry darlin'," Negan said slowly releasing her arm, "change of plans."

"What the fuck does that mean? We agreed, if Spencer and I got you out, you'd just go. THATwas the plan."

"Plans change," Negan growled at her.

"You promised!" Rosita yelled and went to hit him again. Negan caught her arm in time and twisted it, causing her face to contort with pain.

"Hit me again Rosita, and you can end up the same fucking way Spencer did."

Her body relaxed, and he let go of her arm. "So, what are you doing with her," she motioned towards you. You heard a bit of disgust in her voice and couldn't understand where it was coming from. You and Rosita had never exactly been friendly, but you couldn't remember anything that stood out that would cause her to hate you or help Negan for that matter.

"I was going to fuck her, but then you came on it and ruined the mood!"

"That's Daryl's fucking wife, you can't..." Rosita's hands were on her hips, and even though she was defending you, you could tell she wasn't going to be of much help getting you untied.

"Wife? You've mistaken Rosita," he looked past her and at you and winked, "Y/N and I have already had that discussion, haven't we sweetheart."

"Still... why would you want to touch her when you could have me instead?"

Negan's gaze snapped back to Rosita, a smile starting to roll across his face. "Now you've got my attention..."

"Good," she purred and slipped a hand up around his neck. She passed a glance over her shoulder at you, "can you do something about that?"

Negan walked around Rosita and towards you. When he was close enough he bent down to be eye level with you. "You are going to watch me fuck this woman until she screams. I'm going to be watching, to see if you're watching. And, Y/N, if you're not watching, I cannot guarantee that you will make it back to see your boy... do we have an understanding?"

"I will not have sex with you while she watches," Rosita shook her head at him, hands still firmly planted on her hips. "Just let her go or get rid of her or something.

Turning to Rosita, Negan stalked towards her. "Sorry darlin', this is just how it's gonna be. You see, when you let me out, you agreed to puttin' me back in charge. And I want that one to know, who's in charge..."

Before she could react, Negan's hand gripped the back of Rosita's head and sharply yanked it backward. "You feel me Rosita?" he drew out her name in a low growl.

"Yes," she croaked, but her eyes rolled back with the look of lust as Negan's mouth crashed down onto hers.

"Yes, what?" he snarled at her as his nose brushed against hers.

"Yes, sir."

"That's better," Negan flickered a look in your direction before turning back to Rosita. "Now, take off your clothes and get on the fucking bed."


	9. Chapter 9

"I said, get on the fucking bed Rosita. Now," Negan commanded and ran his tongue over his lips as Rosita slowly began to discard her clothing. "Now, you do owe me an apology. I mean, the way you barged into my room. That's not being a good little soldier, is it?"

"No sir," she choked as his large hand carefully wrapped around her throat.

"I told you before, if you want to work with me, I need you to be an obedient fucking soldier, didn't I, little girl?"

His hand squeezed tighter, and at first you thought he was hurting her, but when she spoke, her voice was dripping with need. "Yes sir," she purred, her eyes closing as Negan ghosted his nose against her lips.

"Good," he growled, "now get your naked ass on my fucking bed and do what you're told when you're told to do it."

Rosita immediately did as commanded. Negan's words played over and over in your mind that he would be watching you watch them. As much as you wanted to look away, something about the way he took over the room made it nearly impossible.

You watched as Negan slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head and unbuckled his jeans.

"Touch yourself," his dark eyes covering Rosita's naked body with greed, "make yourself wet for me little girl."

Rosita lifted her head off the pillows and flickered a look in your direction, before turning her eyes back to Negan.

"Did you hear me, Rosita?" he asked, his voice still pleasant, but his glare said differently.

You could hear her whisper to him, but it was low enough that you couldn't make out the words. Even in the dimly lit room, you saw Negan's wide grin flush across his face and he looked over at you.

"Oh, she's watching sweetheart. Don't you worry about that," he winked at you then finished removing his pants, tossing them to the side without a care. You struggled against your restraints the second he looked back to Rosita.

Rosita did as she was told, just as her hand slipped between her legs, you looked away and squeezed your eyes shut. Hearing his heavy footsteps across the room was enough to make you open your eyes.

When you did, you saw him standing before you, completely naked, the full length of his hardon nearly level with your face.

"Still gonna slit my throat darlin'?" Negan crouched down and narrowed his eyes at you. "Still wanna cut my dick off and shove it places?"

When you didn't respond, he smiled ever so slightly, "That's what I thought. Now, I am going to go get myself a slice of somethin' spicy."

His tongue ran over his teeth, and his hand reached out to touch you. Negan slowly pulled down your shirt over your shoulder, exposing your bra. He slipped his fingers under the strap and followed it down until the seam of the strap and the silk cups met. He continued to lick his lips as his hand went under the cup and grazed against the swell of your breast.

"However, after every spicy meal, you want a 'lil something sweet," he purred softly, his eyes glazing over with the prospect of what he wanted from you. "So, I think I'll save you for dessert," he bit his lip and stood up slowly.

Negan used his finger to lift your chin, so you were looking up at him, his cock again firmly pointed at your face. "Now remember, eyes open sweetheart... I'm going to show you how a real man does it."

Negan sauntered over towards Rosita who was continuing to pleasure herself at the man's request. He crawled on top of her, easily spreading her legs and situating himself so his erection was teasing her folds.

Rosita moaned softly, her words lost in the space between you and the bed. "Speak up darlin', our guest can't hear you." Negan purred as he leaned down over her and gently kissed her cheek while his hand wrapped up in her hair.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked again, her voice still low but it was enough for you to hear.

Negan yanked her up by her hair to a sitting position, "If I wanted you to stop, I would've said stop."

Using both hands, he easily picked Rosita up and flipped her over. Without saying another word to her, or you, Negan grabbed her hips and raised her ass up to meet his dick. He effortlessly slid his thick length into her causing an instant gasp of pain mixed with pleasure.

Negan paid no attention to Rosita's cries of pleasure or pain, as his head was turned, and his eyes purely fixed on you. You watched as he thrusted mercilessly into her, the rhythmic slapping of his skin to hers being the only other sound in the room.

You dared not close your eyes because you didn't know what the repercussions would be. You knew you'd have to play along until you found your moment to try and get free of the restraints, it was just the idea of what that would entail that made you nervous.

"Jesus Christ!" Rosita cried, her head hung low and her arms seemed to be giving out under the force from which he pounded into her.

"No, sorry darlin' he's not here right now," Negan chuckled and smacked her ass hard, "But I sure as fuck am, and you better be remembering that... Tell me, who's making you fucking scream now, little girl?"

"You are... Negan!" she tried to keep herself propped up, but Negan's relentless fucking kept pushing her forward, her face buried in the pillows.

"And who the fuck are you?" he demanded.

"Oh, fuck... Negan!" Rosita's muffled scream came through the fabric of the pillows.

Trying to force your mind away from the scene before you, you dove into the memories you've made with Daryl over the years. You kept your mind focused on how it felt when he touched you and kissed you. You thought about the first time he told you he loved you at the prison. You tried to think of the night you told him you were pregnant with Abraham, and how happy he'd been.

The distraction worked for a moment, but Negan's heavy panting and Rosita's shrieks pulled you back to your reality. Bringing your attention back to the show happening in front of you, you felt an inadvertent flutter of warmth start growing between your thighs.

As if reading your thoughts, Negan looked over his shoulder at you and winked. You looked away, guilt filling you up for the slickness coating your underwear.

"Fuck!" Negan growled and slammed Rosita's small frame violently against himself. Her moans resorted to sharp, quick cries with each impact her ass made against his groin. Negan finally came, rolling her back up, flush against him as he released his seed deep inside her.

His right hand moved from her hip and up beneath her hair. You could see the handprint he'd left on her skin as he pulled her long black locks and whispered in her ear. "Did you cum like a good little solider Rosita..."

Negan gave another tug at her hair, causing her to wince in pain. "Yes... sir, I did. I came for you," she said breathlessly, but beneath her words was a tinge of hate.

You tried to read her face, but Rosita seemed to be making it a point to not look at you. Her head was back against Negan's shoulder, his arms curling up around her stomach, each hand covering one of her breasts.

He whispered something unintelligible in her ear and you could hear her agree to whatever it was. She slowly got up from the bed and gathered her clothing from the floor. Rosita stopped to hand Negan his share and scurried to the opposite corner of the room to dress.

Negan slipped on a pair of boxers and made his way around towards you. Picking up a piece of fruit off the tray he sucked on it the strawberry before popping it in his mouth. He grabbed another, and after pulling down your gag, ran the sweet red fruit against your lips.

"Hungry, sweetheart? I know I am! Boy, did I just work up a fucking appetite!" he forced the berry to part your lips and you reluctantly took a nibble of it. But it clearly wasn't what he wanted from you.

"Awe, honey, that little display didn't get you all worked up? I just don't believe that," he placed the strawberry back down and walked around the back of the chair. Using both hands, he swept your hair to one shoulder and bent down so his mouth was right on your ear. His hands were on your shoulders and slowly made their way down your chest, over your breasts and down to the ridge of your jeans.

Negan easily slipped a hand between your jeans and your skin, and felt your body tense at the contact. "Easy now, I am just checking to see if my little roll in the hay with Rosita got your juices flowin'."

"Don't fucking touch me or I will kill you," you growled, but it only seemed to entice him further.

"Oh, come the fuck on, you know I'm gonna, so can we just stop with the empty threats?"

Negan's fingers found the top of your panties. He slowly walked them down the ridge of your pussy, staying on top of the cloth of your underwear. When he got to where your folds parted, you heard a moan escape his mouth.

"There we are..." he could feel the dampness and warmth radiating involuntarily from you. "Now that's what I was hoping for. See! Keep your eyes open like a good girl and you shall get rewarded!"

He pulled his hand from your pants, as you felt the vile rise in your throat.

"Daryl is going to kill you when he finds out what you're doing," you glared at him as he walked back around to stand in front of you.

"Eh, maybe. At least I know he'll try," Negan shrugged and sauntered to the bed. "Hell, what kind of man would he be if he didn't try to kill me after I just shoved my hand down his woman's pants?"

Rosita appeared from the shadows again, this time fully dressed.

"Now, I am going to go get myself cleaned up for dessert. Rosita, be a good little soldier and take my gun there. Release her from her restraints and get her ass on my bed. Your job, is to make sure she doesn't move until I get back. I'll take care of the rest."

Negan left the room and Rosita did as she was told. You rubbed your hands over the marks on your wrists left by the restraints. Once she had your feet free, she motioned the gun for you to go and sit on the bed.

"Why, Rosita?" you shook your head unable to keep quiet any longer, "Why would you do this?"

"Shut the fuck up," he snapped, keeping the gun on you but not meeting your eyes.

"We're a family... how could you..."

"Fuck family. That's not a family over there, it's a damn joke."

"I don't get you... what the hell is your problem Rosita? What? Rick didn't give you a big enough role in the community? Hmmm? You're still mad he wouldn't let you run the Sanctuary after the war?"

"I said, shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch!" Rosita readjusted the gun closer to your head, but you didn't flinch.

"No. You're just going to have to shoot me... Why did you do it?"

She didn't answer, but her face was starting to betray her.

"Why Rosita? Why did you let him out?" you refused to stop asking.

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, but still refused to answer.

"Why Rosita... I am not going to stop. So if you want me to shut up, you might as well just answer me."

"Fine! Because of Abraham, ok? He killed Abraham... in front of us!!"

"I was there, remember? I was fucking there Rosita! How in the hell does that even make any sense? How in the hell do you go from wanting to kill him to fucking him? If you loved Abraham, how..."

"Don't! Don't YOU talk to me about Abraham!" Rosita was shaking with rage, the gun only a few inches from your forehead.

You recoiled at the bite in her words, confused and hurt. "You are going to have to explain, because I don't understand."

"He loved you. He loved you so fucking much and I never understood why. Ever since that first night we ran into you and Glenn out on that road. You took charge and he just let you. He nevertreated me like he treated you. And it wasn't like he wanted to fuck you... he knew you were Daryl's. But, Jesus Christ... he never shut up about you and the kid you had on the way."

She spat out the last few words and huffed in disgust.

"It doesn't explain why you let him out Rosita," you said quietly though you were floored by her words about Abraham.

"All those nights I had to spend guarding the man who killed Abraham... all those fucking nights. He was in my ear, just chatting away. Then one night I caught Spencer sneaking in to talk to him, but I didn't bust him. I just listened. I heard them talking about how different things could be. Rick kept that son of a bitch alive when he should have killed him. I hated Rick for that. He..." Rosita sighed and lowered the gun from your head. "He just got in my head. Ok?"

"No, it's not ok."

"Fuck you. What do you know? You never lost anything in your life," Rosita hissed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have no idea what I've lost or what I've had to do," your anger rose quickly, and it took all your will power to not lunge at her.

"Really? Like what? Cause, the way I see it, you have a perfect fucking life. You got your little family... a husband who worships you, two kids... even named one after the other man who thought you were God's gift," she said, her head shaking, and her face pinched with disgust.

Before you could respond, the door opened, and Negan came strolling in his brows raised in question. "Boy I heard lots of shouting from in here. Was starting to think the two of you were getting' all freaky without me!"

Running his tongue over his lips, he looked back and forth between the two of you. "No? Oh well, we can take care of all that now. Rosita sweetheart put the gun down there on the table."

She did as she was told and laid the gun on the table near the fruit platter. You noticed where it was, but didn't let your eyes follow it.

"Now, stand up sweetheart," Negan said to you and stepped in between you and Rosita, then turned to her, "Don't go far, I'll need you in a second."

Negan ran the back of his hand over your cheek and studied your face. "What to fucking do with you?" he asked softly. When he finally decided, a sleek grin rolled out across his face. "Rosita! Come here darlin'."

Negan waited till she came around and stood next to him and scowled when he repositioned her to be standing next to you. You knew that the time was coming for you to do something, stupid or not. If you didn't, the something you were going to be forced to do would be much worse.

"Kiss her Rosita, I want you two to kiss and make up," Negan said his words playful, but you could feel the menacing tone behind it.

It was now or never. You acted suddenly woozy, like you were going to faint. Grabbing for the bed, you fell onto it with a thud. "I'm... I'm sorry... I need to eat. A couple pieces of an apple wasn't enough," you whined and struggled to look up at them. Rosita rolled her eyes and Negan seemed impatient but gave you what you said you needed.

Hanging your head between your knees, you waited until Negan moved towards the fruit tray. When Rosita's glare followed him, you quickly slipped your hand down into your boot and pulled out the second knife you kept hidden there. You shoved it up the sleeve of your shirt just before Negan turned around with the tray in hand.

Carefully sitting up, you took a couple pieces of apples from the platter he offered, eating them slowly.

"You're going to need your strength for this round sweetheart, so make sure you get what you need." He said, his grin was completely gone and replaced by a mix of frustration and lust.

Once you had chewed and swallowed the apples, you tried to stealthily position the blade, so you had it ready when there was an opportunity.

"C'mon, back at it ladies. Time to kiss and make up," Negan said, coaxing you up off the bed. Negan turned your shoulders, so you were facing Rosita again. Her dark eyes glaring at you, almost daring you to do what you were being commanded.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he leaned his arms back behind him and waited for you and Rosita to follow his orders. "Rosita..." he purred softly, "be a good little soldier, do what you're told."

Rosita leaned in and kissed your lips lightly but quickly retracted them, while passing a dirty look to Negan. "Not exactly what I was fucking hoping for, but alright. Y/N, come to me now so I can show my good little soldier exactly how to kiss a woman properly. Never occurred to me that maybe she just doesn't fucking know how."

Negan's laugh sent a chill down your spine. You swallowed hard and turned stand directly in front of him. He parted his legs slightly, so he could have you within an inch of his face. His hands were on your hips, pulling you into him, one hand snaking up to the back of your neck. Negan yanked your head down, forcing your lips to his.

He started kissing you, compelling your lips apart and ramming his tongue into your mouth. For a moment, you kissed him back, allowing your tongue to mingle with his. It was enough to convince him you were engaged and elicit a moan from deep in his chest. Keeping your eyes partially open, you saw he had his closed completely and that Rosita was looking away. Everything after that happened within a split second.

You let the knife fall effortlessly from your sleeve and plunged it down into Negan's shoulder twice in rapid succession, while simultaneously bringing your knee into his dick. Blood spurted everywhere as you pulled the knife from the second wound, coating your hand and clothing instantly, as he roared in shock and pain.

Negan's scream distracted Rosita just long enough for you to jump backwards and grab the gun from the table where she left it. You considered stopping to shoot them both, but then had a split second where you imagined the gun jamming, or the room being invaded by others loyal to Negan. Not wanting to take the chance, you fled as fast as you could. Scrambling to him, Rosita barely paid you any attention until you were halfway towards the door.

"You better run fast you little bitch!" She screamed after you as you hauled ass down through the door and down the short hallway. You were running so fast, you felt yourself start to fall down the sweeping staircase, but somehow caught yourself before tumbling ass-over-head.

Bursting through the front doors of the main house, you nearly ran right into Gregory. He stumbled back in shock from the encounter, nearly dropping his bottle of bourbon. You allowed yourself a brief second to glare at him.

"You're fucking dead, you piece of shit," you growled before running off towards the gate

You were nearly at the gate before you could hear Negan's booming voice radiating from the upstairs of Barrington house. Fear started to rip through you and you began screaming at the sentries on duty to open the gate.

They hesitated but within a few seconds, the large wooden doors opened enough for you to squeeze through and run out into the darkness.

"Daryl, wait!" Rick called after him as he stormed through the arsenal door. "You can't just run off when you don't know where to run too."

Daryl stopped and turned, his face snarled into a look Rick had never seen on him before in all the years they had known each other. "I know where I'm goin'," he hissed and continued gathering weapons.

Rick clapped a hand on his shoulder. "And where's that? We need to find..."

"I need to find my goddam wife Rick! My kids are in a strange place without either one of us, I just – I just gotta find her!" Daryl squared up against the Sheriff, ready to fight him if he had too. "You gonna stop me from goin'?"

Rick stepped back and shook his head, knowing that he wouldn't do anything differently if it had been Michonne, Judith or Carl.

"I just want you to be smart about it, that's all," Rick said, trying to catch Daryl's glare. "Hey, look, I want her back too. I know she's your wife but we all love her. So, please, brother... let's do this smart."

"Listen to him Daryl, please," Paul spoke up behind Rick. He and Ezekiel had filed into the arsenal, closely followed by Glenn and Michonne. "Clearly, he has help, and most likely more than just Spencer."

"Daryl, we will get her back," Glenn said and looked to Paul. "You said Gregory has been disappearing, right? And that he's not happy with the trades ..."

Paul nodded and looked back to Daryl. "I would bet you anything, the second Negan escaped, he went straight for The Hilltop. Especially if I was gone and Gregory was left to his own devices."

"Then we go to the Hilltop," Daryl growled and added more ammunition to his pack. "I ain't waitin' and seein' this time. I'm goin' and I'm gonna kill that fuckin' asshole."

"Daryl Dixon, cut your shit right now!" Maggie shouted from the back of the room. Her eyes were glaring at him and her face was flushed with anger. "No way in hell I am lettin' you run off half-cocked because you gotta prove your dick is bigger than his! Not with those kids missin' their mama and their daddy. What you're gonna do is go back to The Kingdom with me and check on your babies."

"Maggie..."

"The lady is right Daryl," Ezekiel said, cutting Daryl off in an unusually quiet tone. With his grand façade pulled down, he stepped between Rick and Paul to look Daryl in the eye. "Your wife is a capable woman, and however it came to be that she was in Negan's presence will be dealt with. But right now, the children should have one of their parents with them. Trust us to find and deal with him, while you and Maggie head back to The Kingdom to check on them."

Daryl looked at each of the faces pleading with him to slow down. He took in a deep breath and tried to think of Y/N and what she would say to him. He didn't have to think hard, he knew she'd want him to be smart and put Shelby and Abraham first.

"Fine," he relented. "We'll go, but you better fucking find her." Meeting Rick's eyes first, he and Daryl exchanged their silent understanding.

"Rick... Rosita's note..." Michonne touched his elbow gently, "did you see it?"

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and released a frustrated sigh as he reached into his pocket. Pulling out the crumpled papers, the one from Negan fell to the floor as he unfolded Rosita's.

Scanning the note Rick crumbled it back up shoved it back into his pocket. "Goodbye and good luck, that's it."

"She just left?" Glenn was shocked. "I don't know, I don't buy it. Why would she? I mean, she wouldn't have helped him, right? Not after Abraham..."

"She guarded him a lot," Michonne said softly, "and she wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind these last few years. Maybe he got to her somehow..."

Not paying any attention to the conversation at hand, Daryl could only focus on the tossed paper on the floor. He slowly bent down and picked up the paper that had been pinned to Y/N's necklace. Without unfolding it, he shoved it into his pocket.

"I gotta get somethin' before we go," Daryl mumbled absently as he pushed past the small crowd that had filed into the arsenal.

"Daryl, wait," Maggie called, reaching for him as he tried to fly past her. "Hey, I'm sorry for bitin' your head off. I know you love her, but so do I. She's my best friend and the last connection I have to my life before, so I don't want to lose her either. But I also know she'd want you..."

"Yeah, I know," he cut her off, but his tone was calm and soft. "I get it Maggie. I can hear her in my head sayin' the same damn thing."

"Alright, good. I love ya both, and I just want everyone to get out of this in one piece."

"We will don't you worry 'bout that. Give me ten minutes and we'll set back out for The Kingdom, 'lright?"

Maggie nodded and released his arm. A feeling of uncertainty started rising in her gut as Daryl walked away with the satchel of weapons and ammunition still in his hands. But true to his word, ten minutes later he was approaching the gate and throwing a large duffle bag into the trunk of the waiting car.

"Rick, if you find that son of a bitch, you let him know I ain't lettin' him live this time," Daryl said before getting in the driver's seat.

"I will pass that along gladly," Rick nodded and clapped Daryl on the back, "You got my word on that."

Glenn approached Maggie on the passenger side and kissed her softly. "Be safe, ok?"

"Always," she said, flashing him her sweetest smile. "Make sure Ennie gets Hershel's favorite toys before she takes him to her place, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," Glenn smirked and gave her a playful salute, earning him a smack in the gut.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Please be careful. I love you," Maggie kissed him one more time.

"I love you too... and, hey, try to keep him calm. Last thing we need his Daryl going off causing more trouble."

Maggie nodded and squeezed her husband tight before slipping into the idling car. Daryl was right behind her, and as the gate slid open, they set off for the Kingdom again.

When the car was out of sight, Rick turned to the rest of his little army and sighed. "Alright, if you got ideas, let's hear 'em. How do we go about flushing him out of The Hilltop?"

Hours later, Daryl and Maggie arrived at The Kingdom. Leaving the car in its usual place, Daryl grabbed the large duffle bag from the truck and they quickly made their way up to the dorms were Abraham and Shelby were. Stopping outside the door, Daryl froze. Maggie noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, somethin' ain't right though. Been thinkin' about it all the way here. Ain't no way Negan got inside these walls, so why would she leave the kids here alone with strangers unless she had too..."

Confused to his meaning, Maggie was about to ask him another question when the door opened, and Susan was standing there. The moment she saw Daryl, relief washed over her face.

"Oh, thank GOD you are here, come in, please!"

"Why, what's wrong? Are the kids okay?" Daryl finally got his feet moving and entered the room.

"Daddy!" Shelby jumped up from the big bed Daryl had shared with Y/N just a few nights before and raced to his side. Daryl dropped the large duffle bag in the corner and scooped her up as she charged at him covered her small face in little kisses and held her tightly.

"Hey, munchkin!" Daryl cooed at her, taking in a deep breath of her freshly washed hair. "How's my girl?"

"Sad daddy," Shelby whined and nuzzled onto his shoulder, "Abey doesn't feel good."

Daryl turned to see Abraham laying in the cot, fast asleep. His face flushed red, his hair sweaty and wet from the cool cloth Susan just replaced.

"He's been throwing up and feverish for two days now," Susan said as Daryl gently put Shelby down on the bed. She quickly scurried to Maggie's side and sighed happily as her favorite aunt lightly brushed the hair from her face.

"Where's the doc?" Daryl asked sitting on the edge of the cot and picking up his son's hand.

"He just went to get some IV fluid bags from his office," she said trying to clean up the discarded clothes and clothes from the floor. "He doesn't think it's more than just the common stomach flu, but he wants to give Abraham some fluids just to be sure he doesn't get dehydrated."

"Is that safe? I mean, stickin' him with a needle and all?"

"Yes, Fabian knows how to do it safely," Susan reassured him, then passed a concerned look between Daryl and Maggie. "Where's Y/N? She left to get Fabian almost two days ago, but she didn't return when he did."

"Where was he that she had to go and get him?" Maggie asked, trying not to let her eagerness show in front of Shelby.

"The Hilltop, he was there meeting with Ben Carson. When Abe got sick, she went there to fetch one of them to come back to care for him. Fabian returned late yesterday, but she never did."

Daryl bent down to kiss the boy's cheek that was burning hot from a fever. He felt a swell of anger rise in his gut now knowing why Y/N left them behind. He hated himself for having put her into the situation where she had to venture out on her own.

Even though it had been her idea to stay behind with the kids, she had done it for the kids. That he could never fault her for. He solely blamed himself for being more wrapped up in worrying about where Negan was, then staying with his family.

"Paul was right," he said turning back to Maggie, "he's at the Hilltop."

Maggie nodded and bent down to pick up Shelby. "Hey, baby girl, why don't we go see what's left in the cafeteria to eat, hmm? Let's let daddy rest with Abe for a bit."

Shelby nodded, "I am a little hungry, but maybe only for a cookie."

"Alright, we'll see if they have any cookies," Maggie chuckled, but when she focused on Daryl again, her smile faded. "You better stay put Dixon, you let Rick and them deal with the Hilltop. You stay right there and take care of your boy."

Daryl simply nodded and watched as Maggie left with Shelby. His eyes flickered to the duffle bag in the corner as he slowly slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled it out what rested at the bottom.

Unwrapping his fingers, he pulled the chain with the ring up, so it untangled and swayed in the air. Opening the crumbled paper, he stared at the line written by Negan...

I want my dirty girl back. If I get her safe and sound, maybe Daryl will get his dirty little whore back too. But not until after I see what makes her squeal first.

A guttural response radiated from deep within chest just as Abraham started to stir. His big blue eyes fluttered open and turned to look at Daryl.

"Daddy, where's momma?" Abe asked wearily.

"She'll be back real soon buddy, I promise," Daryl kissed Abe's messy hair while slipping both items back into his pocket and whispered, "...real soon."

You ran through the woods as fast as your feet would carry you. Every once in a while, you stopped to listen if you someone was pursuing you. Only once in the hour that you'd been running did you hear any noise, and it was only a single walker that you took down easily.

Breaking through the tree line, you reached a large field that felt unfamiliar. Driving from community to community had proven easy thanks to the trade routes, Rick, Ezekiel and Paul had set up in the early days after the war. But running blindly through the woods at night at left you disorientated and lost.

Armed only with the stolen gun and the small knife from your boot, you hugged the edge of the woods and looked up to the sky. Locating the north star, you tried to get your bearings and figure out which was the right way back to The Kingdom.

You took a few more steps and felt your knees give out. The adrenaline that carried you this far had finally run out and your body made its way to the ground. Pushing yourself up to sit against a tree, you looked to the sky and thought of Abe and Shelby.

Praying wasn't something that you made a regular part of your life, but since the kids had been born, you found yourself occasionally talking to whatever higher power may be listening. Sitting on the edge of the barren field, you let the tears fall without trying to stop them.

"I don't know who, or what, if anything, is listening anymore. But, if there is something out there, please... please let my boy be ok. Please let him not be too sick. Please let Daryl get to him... please..."

The sobs that caused your already weary body shake, felt like they would never stop. Unable to sit upright any longer, you laid down on the cool moss, curling yourself up into the fetal position and closing your eyes. Bringing Daryl's face into your mind, you had a desperate need to feel his arms around you. As you drifted off to sleep, you dreamt about him rescuing you and bringing you back home.

The dream felt so real, that hours later when a pair of arms did wrap around you, lifting you up, you thought it was your husband. You wanted to open your eyes, but still being so heavy from exhaustion, they wouldn't cooperate. In your groggy state you smiled as well as you could at the person you thought was Daryl.

"Baby..." you whispered, "you found me."

"C'mon," the familiar voice said, "let's get you home."


	10. Chapter 10

It was an hour later that you finally woke up completely. The little bit of sleep you had was more like a waking dream, then actual sleep. After everything that happened at The Hilltop, and the image of Daryl finding and rescuing you, it was hard to remember what was real and what wasn't.

Sitting up from the ground, you felt the warmth of a fire in front of you. Opening your eyes, you could see the outline of a man sitting on the other side of the flames. The deep throb from within your head made it hard to focus, but eventually, his features cleared, and you saw Morgan staring at you.

"You're up," he smiled. Bending down he pulled a can from the fire and poured it into a thermos. "Here, drink this," Morgan motioned for you to take the container.

Still confused, you took it and gave it a quick sniff. "What is it?"

"Tea, but drink it slowly. The way you were babbling in your sleep and your complexion, I'm guessing your dehydrated and hungry."

You looked at him wearily and sipped the tea. Wrinkling your nose at its taste, you gently put it on the ground and tried to get a feeling of your surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"Not far from where I found you near that field. Just moved in a little further for some cover," Morgan tended to the fire but continued to look back at you as if waiting for you to say something more.

"Ok, but where?" you asked, "how far from home? From the Kingdom? From the Hilltop?"

The Hilltop, your mind flashed back to Negan and all that had happened there.

"Negan..." you whispered and looked up at him in a panic. "Morgan, Negan's escaped... I have to tell the others," you started to stand, and when you swayed Morgan was up in a flash to catch you.

"I'm sure they've figured it out by now Y/N, you need to sit," he said as he helped you back to the ground. Handing you the thermos, Morgan encouraged you to drink more.

"It tastes terrible," you objected.

"It's supposed to. Drink it."

You did, and despite the aftertaste, you relished in the warmth of the liquid as it coated the inside of your throat. "Morgan... Abraham is he alright?"

Morgan nodded and smiled softly. "He is. Fabian came back and Susan made sure to have him come up straight away. That's how I knew something was wrong," he sat on the ground next to you and poked at the fire. "Doc came back without you, said he didn't even see you there."

"So, you came looking for me?"

Morgan nodded, "I did. I walked the trade route to the Hilltop thinking maybe you had been hurt, or had an accident. I was almost there when I heard gunfire, so I went off the main road and was sneaking through the woods to see what was happening. That's when I found you."

"Thank you, Morgan," you said and sighed. "I should never have gone there..."

"You were trying to help your son Y/N, you can't blame yourself for that."

"I should have listened to you, I should have waited..."

"Not like I haven't given you a reason to not listen to me," he smiled again, but there was a sadness behind it. "I know what it's like to live with 'shoula's', don't do that to yourself."

You shrugged and shook your head as if trying to shake off the memory, not interested in rehashing another traumatic event involving Negan. "I really want to get back; can we go back to the Kingdom now? I need to see my kids Morgan... I need to get back to Daryl."

"We're only about an hour from dawn, I'd like to wait until then if we could. Better chance of finding our way safely. I'm not entirely sure how far off course we are from the trade route."

"Just an hour?"

Morgan nodded.

"Fine... one hour," you said and sipped the tea, finding that you were getting used to the taste of it.

When the hour was up, the first light of dawn began glowing in the east. Morgan stamped out the fire and helped you up on your feet. He handed you the gun and knife he'd found you with and you prepared yourself for the journey back to the Kingdom.

Walking along the road, you checked a dozen or so cars before finding one that had keys and actually started. The road ahead was an unknown one outside of the trade routes, but you were both sure if would take you back towards your destination.

Daryl waited until Maggie had fallen asleep in the big bed with Shelby before grabbing the duffel bag and quietly leaving the room. The entire walk from the dorm to the Kingdom's fleet of vehicles he felt a lot of guilt for leaving the kids the way he was, but knowing Maggie was there was what enabled him to do it.

He was going to get his wife back, and there was no way he was leaving it up to anyone else to get the job done. Tossing the duffel into the back seat, he started the engine and drove through the lot until he was on the main route back to the Hilltop.

Daryl turned past one of the barricades and directed the car down a long, dark stretch of road. His thoughts went back to Maggie waking up to his note, and how pissed she was going to be. He had promised he would stay, but knowing Y/N was anywhere near Negan drove him insane and he couldn't sit around waiting any longer.

After driving for a couple hours, Daryl noticed some lights from a head. He had been driving with no headlights, but the car in the distance had not made the same choice. Slowing his vehicle down a little, he waited until the other got closer, trying to make out if it was a friend or foe.

When the vehicle was within a hundred yards, Daryl sped up and turned on the lights, blinding the driver of the other car. They veered off the road as Daryl whipped his car around and followed it as the other one went out of control through a few abandoned yards.

Finally coming to a stop, Daryl threw his car in park and jumped out of the driver's seat. His gun was drawn and pointed at the car that had spun out beyond his. The hood was crumbled as smoke poured from the engine. The driver was moving inside and slowly opened the door. When the driver finally exited their hands were up as they took tentative steps towards him.

"Who the hell are you?" he barked, keeping his gun firmly fixed on the figure approaching him.

"Daryl?" Morgan asked unsurely. When he was able to see through the smoke and headlights, he did see that it was Daryl standing there.

Morgan slowly lowered his arms as Daryl lowered his weapon.

"Morgan? What the hell are you doin' out here?"

"On our way back to the Kingdom. Why are you..." he started to ask, and an understanding swept over him. "You were going after her."

Daryl looked at him confused, "How'd you know? I ain't seen ya to tell ya what happened."

"You didn't have too," he smiled and turned back towards the car.

Daryl looked beyond him as the passenger side door opened.

Your head was throbbing even harder now, and through the haze of pain and confusion, you could've sworn you heard voices. You knew that you'd just been in an accident and that it wasn't bad, but you'd hit your head against the window when the car spun out, leaving a ringing in your right ear.

Taking off your seatbelt, you finally got free of it and opened the passenger door. It took a minute for you to have enough confidence that your knees wouldn't buckle, but you managed to get out of the car and close the door.

Holding up your hand to shield your eyes from the bright headlights, you saw him standing there, but didn't trust that your eyes were telling you the truth.

"What the hell?" you heard him say, and knew that Daryl was really there; it wasn't a trick of your imagination this time. Your husband was only standing a few yards away and the realization of that brought on a fit of tears.

Daryl's eyes grew wide with surprise, and he was at your side in a matter of seconds.

"Y/N?" he whispered as his arms wrapped around you, enveloping you into him.

You draped your arms around his neck and buried your face into his chest as the uncontrollable sobs took over. Daryl held you tightly, gently rocking you back and forth as he whispered your name over and over.

The sound of his voice was the most soothing thing in the world, and the feeling of his arms around you made you finally feel safe again.

"Are you ok?" he asked breathlessly, as his hands ran through your hair, letting the strands sift through his fingers. The sensation of it was heavenly and made you just want to bury yourself into him further.

"Yes," you whispered, "I'm fine now."

Daryl lifted your face to his. "Look at me," his eyes were intense and fixed on yours. "Are you alright?"

You tried to relax a little, not wanting your emotional ineptitude to be the thing that sent him flying off into a rage. You nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

Daryl seemed to relax a little after that and hugged you close again, taking in a deep breath of your scent. He turned to Morgan and offered him a nod, "Thank you."

Morgan returned the gesture, "We should probably get back. I don't know what's going on there," he motioned down the road towards the Hilltop, "but it's not good. We should get her back to the Kingdom."

"Abe, is he ok?" you asked Daryl, hoping that he had seen your boy.

"Yeah, he's good. Doc's got it under control. He keeps askin' for ya though. I promised him I'd come get ya," Daryl traced his hand down the length of your cheek. "I couldn't break my promise."

You smiled wearily and reached up to lightly kiss his lips. His large hand cupped your face as he kissed you back. Feeling his mouth against yours was better than you thought it would be. It pushed all the images from your head of what you were forced to watch while under Negan's command. Your eyes were closed and despite all the exhaustion and hunger you felt, Daryl's kiss was all you wanted. There was a desperate ache to feel him against you, and if it couldn't be in the way you truly needed, just having his arms around you would have to do.

"Babe, we should go," he said reluctantly breaking from your kiss. "Morgan's right, we gotta get back."

You nodded and Daryl started walking you back towards the car. Before everyone climbed into Daryl's vehicle, you stopped him. "Will you stay with me in the back, please? I'm just not ready to let you go yet."

"Mmhmm," he mumbled and kissed your forehead as he opened the backdoor for you to slide in. He turned to Morgan, "you mind drivin'?"

Morgan gave him a nod and Daryl climbed into the backseat with you. He pulled the door shut and immediately drew you into him. You settled into the crook of his arm and closed your eyes, a small smile on your lips.

"Y/N," he said softly, "you gotta tell me what happened."

"I will Daryl, I promise. But right, now I just need you to hold me. Please," you looked up at him, and whatever it was that he read on your face, was enough for him to not ask again.

When you finally arrived back at The Kingdom, morning activities were well underway. Morgan navigated the car up to the gates and turned to Daryl in the backseat.

"Go on and take her in, I'll return this to the lot and grab the bag," he motioned to the large duffel on the floor.

"S'lright, I got that," he said, grabbing the handle and opening the door.

Daryl helped you out of the car and leaned back into look at Morgan. "Thanks again man, for everythin'," he shut the door before Morgan could say anything in return.

You and Daryl walked through the main gates, one of his hands firmly gripped in yours and the other carrying the bag. Though you'd only been gone a couple days, the familiar surroundings of The Kingdom were a very welcome sight. The sounds of life and laughter were a pleasant change from the eerie quiet of The Hilltop.

"I want you to go see the doc, make sure you're alright," Daryl said, he wore an expression that pleaded with you not to argue. You started to shake your head, and his brow furrowed. "Sweetheart... please."

"Fine, but not until after I see the kids," you compromised, and he agreed.

Walking towards the dorms, you heard a squeal just as you saw Shelby running towards you and Daryl.

"Momma!" she yelled and barreled right into your waiting arms. Maggie was following quickly behind her, her grin wide across her face as she saw you.

Picking Shelby up and hugging her tightly, Maggie embraced you both and laughed. "You ok?" she asked pulling back from you.

You nodded and just continued to hold tightly to your daughter. "Abe? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine hun, sleeping soundly right now. This one was gettin' bored, so Susan said she'd watch over him, so Shelby could down and ride down with Lana."

Maggie turned her gaze to Daryl and even though her face remained pleasant her tone was full of frustration. "You lied, and then left with nothin' but a note..."

"I had to go Maggie," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry. I had to," Daryl shrugged and placed a hand on the small of your back as you snuggled Shelby.

"I wanna go see Abraham and I desperately need a shower," you said looking up at him.

"You promised to see the doc."

"I will Daryl, but give me a minute, okay? I need to see my son and take a fucking shower," you snapped at him unintentionally, earning a cross look from Shelby.

"Momma, no bad words," she pouted.

"I'm sorry baby, mommy is tired and wasn't thinking. But I do need to go check on Abey, so why doesn't Aunt Maggie take you to the stable for a ride, and when I see you again, I promise I'll feel better and not use any bad words."

"C'mon Shel, let's go see who Lana's got saddled up for you today," Maggie reached for her and you passed her over.

Mouthing the words thank you to Maggie, she nodded and smiled, then took Shelby's hand and led her down the path towards the stable.

Turning to Daryl, you took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just..."

"You don't have to. I get it... let's go back and see Abe. You can shower and then we can talk."

"Talk? Like, maybe you talk to me about what's in that duffle bag, and tell me what exactly you planned on doin' when you got to the Hilltop?"

Daryl was quiet as you walked back to the dorms, not saying a word until you were outside the door to your room.

"Y/N, I was willin' to do anythin' to get you back. Anythin'..."

"I know Daryl, but that still didn't answer the question," you eyed the bag again and before he could respond, Susan was opening the door and jumping back in surprise at your presence there.

"You're back!" she exclaimed and hugged you. "He's going to be so thrilled to see you!" She moved aside for you to enter, and you saw Abe sitting up on the bed.

Once you were at his side, you felt that his little head was cool, and that his color was starting to return. A wave of relief overcame you and you felt the tears start falling again.

"Hi momma," he said, his small voice weary but happy.

"Hey Abe... how ya feelin'?"

"Better,"" he smiled, and you felt your whole body rejoice.

"Good, that makes me so happy! Just try and get some rest, ok? I'll be here when you wake up." He nodded slowly and turned over on the bed, falling back asleep quickly.

Daryl was still leaning against the door when you got up from the cot. He moved off the frame and walked over to you, resting his hands on your shoulders.

"You wanna shower?" he asked lowly, as not to wake up Abe. You simply nodded and went into the bathroom, softly closing the door behind you.

Looking at your face in the mirror, you stared at your reflection. Your mind flashed back to the day before in Negan's bedroom, to the images burned into your brain of him fucking Rosita. Shaking the memories loose, you went to the shower and turned it on, allowing time for the hot water to steam up the bathroom.

Slowly stripping out of your clothes, you recalled how you felt as Negan pulled down your shirt and ran his fingers along your bra and over your breasts. Your stomach started to turn and the tears you successfully had been holding off, started falling silently.

Leaving a pile of clothes on the floor, you finally stepped into the shower. Closing your eyes and looking up to the water cascading over your face, your memories continued to betray you. You were so lost in the recollection of being tied to the chair, that you didn't hear the bathroom door open and then close again.

Leaning your forehead against the wall of the shower, you let your emotions go completely. The sobs left your shaking body cold even under the warmth of the water. Just when you didn't think you'd be able to stand up much longer, you felt a hand glide over your shoulder making you turn with a start, as Daryl joined you in the shower.

"You 'lright?" he asked just barely above a whisper.

Slowly, you shook your head and turned into him. He kissed the top of your head and turned you around so that your back was to him. He reached around in front of you and grabbed the washcloth from the hook and lavished it with your favorite soap.

Daryl moved your hair to one shoulder, as he began to gently rub the washcloth over your neck and shoulders. He continued to wash-down your arms and back, then around to your stomach as you leaned back into him, feeling better with each pass of the cloth against your skin.

The hot water rinsed the subs from your body, and when it was free of the soap, Daryl kissed your shoulder and the lobe of your ear.

"I ain't never gonna come that close to losin' you again," he purred as his fingers traced the contours of your arms.

You could feel his erection starting to grow as it began lightly pressing into the soft swells of your ass. Daryl took a step back and grabbed the shampoo from the shelf.

"Lean your head back," he ordered softly, and you did as you were told. He poured the liquid in his hands and slowly massaged it into your scalp. You chuckled as it ran down into your face, and swiped at it before it hit your eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart," he said, catching another stream before it went into your other eye. "I ain't so good at this."

"You're doin' fine babe," you said quietly, revealing in the feeling of his fingers tangled in your hair.

He moved you, so your head was directly under the water and helped rinse all the soap out. Leaning your head back again, he stood in front of you now, and made sure to get all the shampoo out, leaving your (y/h/l) (y/h/c) clean and you feeling refreshed.

When you lifted your head back up from the stream of water, you caught his eyes and your stomach instantly got that fluttery feeling, as if you were ascending towards the peak of the roller coaster and you were about to tip over the edge. The way he was looking at you made you want to forget everything and just lose yourself in him.

Biting on your lower lip, you reached up to kiss him. Daryl kissed you back gently as if he was afraid to hurt you. The feeling of his lips on yours just increased the ache growing between your thighs. Betraying you again, your mind flashed to Negan's hand slipping into your pants and you did your best to push it again.

"Baby," you whispered into his mouth as his lips parted for yours, "baby, I need you. Please. I need to feel you, everywhere."

Daryl moaned at your pleading request. His fingertips digging into your flesh and yanking your hips into his. His erection was at full length and already pushing into the warm folds between your thighs.

Pushing you back against the wall of the shower, Daryl pushed his long, now soaking wet hair from his face. You loved when you could see all of him like this. His deep blue eyes drinking you in while his ran his tongue across his lips as if he was just waiting to devour you. He went to turn you around to have you from behind, but you stopped him.

"No, I want to see you... need to see you," you begged him and wrapped your arms up around his neck.

Daryl kept his eyes fixed on yours as his hand slipped down into your folds. The water from the shower mingled with the wetness from your sex, giving him a sleek and ready place to enter you.

"You want me that bad?" he asked, a type of smirk on his lips that he had only when he knew how badly you wanted him to fuck you.

"Yes," you purred and softened your eyes. "You've no idea baby... please."

He lifted you up, and waited just long enough for you to wrap your legs around his waist before allowing the tip of his cock to tease the ridges of your pussy.

Slowly, he moved his hips forward, the sensation of his dick rubbing against your clit was euphoric. Talking a step forward, Daryl rested your back against the shower wall, allowing one of his hand to lightly rub across your breasts, and brushing against your nipples. He ran his hand up your wet skin to your neck, and caressed the back of your head.

Without warning, Daryl suddenly thrust forward, completely filling you with his full length and eliciting a cry of pleasure from you. You automatically buried your face into his neck, unable to make a sound.

His breath was hot on your ear, his chest fully pressed on you as he rocked his hips slowly with yours, but there was no urgency. He used his tongue to lightly tease the contours of your neck between whispering how he'd missed you.

With every thrust into you, he was touching that place deep down that continuously sent bolts of pleasure through every inch of your body. The more your husband made love to you, the further the ordeal with Negan got from your mind. Daryl was enough to fill you in every way possible, and as he brought you closer to your climax, you loved him more in that moment than you could ever recall.

"Fuck..." he moaned into your neck, his hips starting to move faster. The new movement caused an intense friction against your clit, making your eyes roll back and close, your head resting against the palm of his hand.

Daryl kissed your throat, then ran his tongue up to your chin; his lips crashing down on yours just as you felt his cock starting to throb into you. Pressing his forehead against yours, you could feel him release inside you. You loved watching his face when he was this lost in you, because you knew how good it felt to get lost in him.

He thrust up into you as hard as he could, and bent his head down to take your nipple between his teeth, biting and flicking it with his tongue.

"Oh ffuu... fuck!" you cried out.

"Cum for me baby, let me feel you," he growled and brought his face back up to yours as he thrusted into you as intensely as he could.

You cried out his name into the crook of his neck as your own orgasm rippled through you with a fierce wave of force and pleasure. "Fuck, baby!" you whimpered as he slowed his hips until he was just resting you against the wall as your limbs continued to quiver.

Catching your breath, he held onto you tightly, just leaving his head resting against yours. Daryl gently lowered you to the floor, and moved you so you were back under the warmth of the water.

"I don't want ya to get cold," he said and brushed a wet lock of hair from your face. "I meant what I said, I ain't never gonna get that close to losin' ya again."

"I know," you whispered, you could feel your eyes starting to grow heavy and at the same time your stomach rumbled with hunger.

"Alright, woman... that's it," Daryl let the water rinse him off quickly before shutting it off.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped you up in it, then scooped you up as if carrying you across the threshold on your honeymoon and carried you into the bedroom. Abe was still sleeping peacefully on the cot in the corner, when Daryl laid you down carefully on the bed.

He went to the set of drawers and took out a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts that you liked to wear to bed. Laying them on the covers, he returned to the top drawer for a pair of underwear and socks.

"Get dressed, and I'll go grab you some food. Think they got lunch going on at the cafeteria." He quickly dried himself off and grabbed his own clothes. Once Daryl was dressed he stopped to watch you pull the t-shirt over your head and pull your damp hair up off your neck.

"What?" you asked feeling suddenly shy.

"Sometimes I forget," he said, chewing on his lip.

"Forget what?"

"Just how pretty you are, 'n how much I love ya," Daryl shrugged sheepishly and closed the distance between you. "I know why we did what we did, splitting up and all, but from now on, we stay together, 'lright?"

"Yeah, I am one hundred percent fine with that," you promised and smiled at him wearily.

"Lay down," Daryl motioned towards the bed, "probably ain't slept proper in two days," he grumbled and pulled back the covers.

You climbed into the bed and closed your eyes the moment your head touched the pillow. You felt Daryl kiss your head, and whisper "I love you," before hearing the door close as he left to find you some food.

Drifting off to the first real sleep you had in days, you felt a smile ghost your lips. You were home with Daryl and your kids, Abe was feeling fine and you'd just reconnected with your husband, whom you loved beyond any sort of reason.

The one thing you didn't count on was the affect your ordeal with Negan would truly have, not just on you, but most of the people around you.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure about this Maggie?" You could see on her face it was what she wanted, but you didn't feel right about it.

"Yes, now will you stop? I promise, we will be fine, everything will be fine," Maggie was giving you the look that dictated you shut up and listen to her.

"I hate to be away from them again," you said and looked past her to where Daryl was sitting on the ground playing with Abe while Shelby climbed on his back.

"I know you do, but hun, this is for the best. You're not leavin' them with strangers, they're with me. Once you get back home and talk to Glenn, Hershel will be here too, and we can all stay safe together," Maggie nodded at you matter-of-factly, and you knew you couldn't argue with her.

You sighed and pulled her in for a hug. Maggie laughed and squeezed you back. She pulled back from you, but left her hands on your shoulders and looked you square in the eye.

"Y/N? You alright? I mean, besides leavin' the kids. You alright with what happened at the Hilltop? With him?"

"Maggie..." you closed your eyes and tried to inhale deeply, but a little bundle of energy crashed into your legs.

Shelby laughed as you stumbled slightly, clinging to your thigh and looking up at you. "Gotcha momma!"

"You did Shel!" You bent down and picked the girl up into your arms. "I gotta talk to you for a minute baby girl, alright?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and you slowly carried her over to the brick wall away from where Daryl and Abe were playing. Sitting down, she found a comfortable spot on your lap and put her arm around your neck.

Daryl was always saying how much Shelby looked like you, but all you could see was him in her. She had the color of his eyes and the slant of his nose. Her smile was all Daryl's. Mostly though, it was in the way she carried herself. Even at the age of five, Shelby Dixon was a force of nature that would one day go on to rule it all; of that you had no doubt. She was strong and smart, and beyond capable of understanding things that were far too complicated for most adults.

"You and Abe are gonna stay here with Aunt Maggie for a bit, while we go deal with some things back home," you said and watched her face to gauge her reaction.

Shelby furrowed her brow and bit her lip in the same way her daddy did. "Are you going back to where the bad man is? He got out of the jail, right?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"I heard you and Aunt Maggie talking at breakfast," she wrapped a little finger in your hair and twirled it. "He had you stuck somewhere, right?"

"Yes baby, he did," you sighed and tried to not let the memories of that throw you off track. "I got away from him to get back to you and Abe. Now, Daddy and I are going home to try and figure out how to fix it. It's safer for you and Abe to stay here with Auntie. Besides, I bet Uncle Glenn will be coming back soon with Hershel too."

You thought that would cheer her up, but her bright blue eyes were still contemplating something she wasn't quite ready to share yet.

"Shelby? You ok?"

"Momma, are you and daddy gonna try to kill the bad man?"

"I don't know honey," you hated that she even asked that, but you knew that it was a decision that she would have to make herself one day. "That's not something you need to worry about. Ok?"

"Ok. But, momma... will you do something?"

"Anything Shel, what?"

"Will you watch out for daddy? He was so sad when you were gone. I even heard him cry a little when we was supposda be sleeping."

You could feel your breath catch in your throat and closed your eyes. The image of Daryl quietly crying while the kids were sleeping was more than you could bare. "Yes baby," you said trying to hold back the lot of tears that wanted to spill down your cheeks, "I will be sure and watch out for daddy."

Kissing Shelby on the head, the girl seemed to relax a little. "Good, 'cause I know he will make sure you are ok too," she smiled as she rested her head on your chest.

The sound of footsteps turned both of your heads to see Daryl approaching with Abe sitting on his shoulders and giggling as he bounced with each step.

"Someone's feelin' better," Daryl said, ruffling Shelby's hair and giving you a wink. "You tell her?"

"Yeah, she's good with it," you gave Shelby her own little wink and she giggled.

"I'm good with it daddy," she mimicked your tone and tried to wink at Daryl.

He pulled Abe from his shoulders and the boy jumped onto your empty leg while Daryl grabbed Shelby from the other. "Y'all are gonna be good with Auntie, 'lright? Momma and I won't be gone long, 'n when we get back, we'll go home to have a big 'ole party."

"A party?!" Shelby squealed with excitement and Abe covered his ears.

"Mhm, a big one," Daryl replied, then looked at you. His gaze was soft and thoughtful, but something behind it had you worried. A flash of guilt burned in your chest because you knew he was waiting for you to tell him the details of what happened at The Hilltop. Putting it off was getting harder, but you still couldn't decide how much you wanted to tell him, but you knew the time had come to tell him something.

"But we'll talk more about it when we're all together again, okay?" you said, trying to brush off your concerns.

Shelby nodded and left a kiss on Daryl's cheek before he placed her back down on the ground. Giving the kids one last goodbye, Maggie escorted them off to play while you and Daryl prepared to leave.

The drive home from The Kingdom was quiet. You saw Daryl watching you occasionally from the corner of his eye as you stared out the window at the landscape whizzing past. Saying goodbye to the kids again was more emotional than you'd expected it to be, and Daryl could see the effect it had on you. He knew you well enough to not press you, but he wasn't going to wait much longer.

"You alright?" he asked quietly, eyes flickering from the road to you and back to the road.

"Fine," you replied, not taking your eyes off the window.

"So, we ever gonna talk about it, or what?" there was a tinge of frustration in his tone, and you could feel yourself tense at it.

You looked at him and swallowed hard, resigning yourself to having the conversation you'd avoided for the last day.

"What's there to discuss Daryl? I went there to find Fabian because Abe was sick. Negan was there when I arrived. I don't know what happened... I was tired, shocked, panicked... I don't know what, but when I knew I was trapped, I passed out and woke up tied to a chair in the main house."

"Did he hurt you?" Daryl's jaw was tense, a slow-burning ember of anger already flickering in his blue eyes.

"No," you answered simply.

"What did he do?"

"He threatened me, threatened you, Rick... everyone. Just talked a lot of shit like he always did."

Daryl's anger was growing despite the lack of information you were giving him. "But he didn't touch you?"

You visibly flinched at his question, luckily Daryl had looked at the road and didn't notice. The memory of Negan's bedroom flashed in your mind again and the swell of vile rose in your throat.

"No, only when he ripped the chain from my neck," your stomach turned at the thought of not having the ring Daryl gave you. Not able to meet his eyes, you looked back out the window and quickly swiped at the tears spilling over.

The car slowed as Daryl steered it towards the side of the road and brought it to a stop. Putting it in park, he reached down into his pocket and when his hand returned, you noticed the chain tangled in his fingers.

"How?" you asked, your eyes wide with surprise.

Daryl took your hand and pulled you across the bench seat of the old Buick. He turned your shoulders, so you faced the passenger window and clasped the chain around your neck.

You felt the ring fall right above your cleavage and smiled. "How did you get this? He ripped it off when he first caught me."

"Asshole had it pinned to a walker, 'n the walker was chained to a car he set loose towards Alexandria. Had this on there too..." Daryl handed a crumbled paper to you, "...that's what I was doin'. I was gonna exchange her for you."

You read the words Negan left for Daryl and Rick on the note. You thought of the big blue duffel bag he'd been carrying around and realized what he meant.

"She's in there?" you asked motioning to the bag that now sat on the back seat.

"Mhm," Daryl grunted, "don't matter now though, you're here... that's all that does."

"Daryl—"

"The walker... the one it was attached too... I thought it was you at first," Daryl's voice cracked slightly, "it hadn't been dead long, it sorta looked like you... I thought for a minute—"

"It wasn't... baby. I'm here. Like you said, that's all that matters. Let's put it behind us and move on, ok?" You leaned over and kissed him, lightly touching his cheek.

Daryl nodded, "We can, and we will... just gotta finish this first."

You sat back in the passenger seat and sighed, "that's what I'm afraid of."

"Go through it again, one more time," Rick asked, his gaze apologetic.

"Rick..."

"Please, Y/N... one more time."

You sighed and nodded. "Fine... I went looking for The Kingdom's doctor. When I got to the Hilltop, Negan had Gregory on his side, Rosita too. I don't know who else in the Hilltop was loyal to him, but most of the residents I saw in the courtyard were either complacent or scared. I passed out, woke up tied to the chair. He had Rosita hold a gun on me for a while before he had her untie me. I acted woozy, and when they weren't paying attention I grabbed the knife from my boot..."

You paused and glanced up at Daryl who was leaning against the build-in bookcase, arms folded across his chest.

"I was able to stick Negan with the blade in the shoulder. It gave me enough time to grab the gun from the table and make a run for it. Luckily the guys on the gate hadn't declared themselves Negan yet, because they opened the gate for me and I ran out."

"That's when Morgan found you?" Michonne asked.

"No, not quite. I ran for a while, ended up getting lost and out beyond the borders of the trade route. Morgan was going to Hilltop to find me, but he said that he heard a lot of gunfire coming from there and decided to skirt through the woods. That's when he eventually found me out. We got a car to head back towards the Kingdom and that's when we ran into Daryl."

"Gregory I get, he's never exactly been trustworthy or loyal to anyone but himself," Paul said, "but Rosita? I don't understand why she of all people would be on his side."

"She has her reasons apparently," you shrugged and looked back to Rick. "She blames you for Abraham's death. She didn't give up much, but she did say that, and that she hated you for letting him live."

Rick closed his eyes and brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "But she's with him now?" he asked.

"Seems so," you said trying to sound as unemotional as possible. Truth of it was you were dying inside and just wanted to get away. Visions of Negan and Rosita in bed played on repeat in your brain, a sick repulsive feeling growing in your gut.

You felt you face flush with heat and needed fresh air. Standing from Rick's kitchen table, you excused yourself for a moment and stepped out onto his porch. Leaning against his railing you looked up at the overcast sky and took a few deep breaths.

The sound of the door closing turned your head around to the house. Paul was approaching you cautiously, a gentle smile on his face.

"You alright?" he asked as he leaned back against the railing next to you.

"Define alright..." you joked, though there was no laughter in your tone.

"I don't think everyone noticed, but I get the feeling you weren't telling the whole story in there," Paul raised a brow at you.

"Perceptive, Rovia..." you shook your head, his inquisitive expressive causing you to smile, "true, there are some details I omitted but trust me, they aren't important.

"Y/N, we've been friends for a long time now and even though we don't see each other much, I can still tell when you're lying. But, I won't press you. I am sure you have your reasons and I will trust you in that regard. However," Paul moved off the balcony and stood directly in front of you, his hands on your shoulders, "...if you ever change your mind and want to discuss them..."

"Yes, Paul... I will find you. But I promise, it's nothing."

"Hey," a voice called from the walkway entrance. Eugene was rapidly approaching with an unusual expression.

"Eugene? Everything ok?" you asked as he reached the porch.

"No, it most certainly is not Y/N. Where is Rick? I want to officially request a position change. I do not want to work the gate anymore. I feel as though I am consistently on duty when bad shit happens."

"Eugene? What bad shit is happening?" you asked, an anxious feeling growing in your stomach.

"Negan. He's here and he's looking for Rick," he said as matter-of-factly as if telling you that the sky was blue.

"Where?" Paul asked as you were turning to head back into the house. You could hear Eugene answering, but the buzzing in your ears was starting to get louder, like it did the day you passed out at the Hilltop.

Walking into the house, the voices floated through the room as you rounded the corner and faced them. You cleared your throat, and forced the words out that wanted to stick in your throat, "Negan's here."

The privacy gate was open, but the bars were still locked when your group arrived at the gates. Negan stood alone, leaning against an idling car, with two others waiting behind it. You hung towards the back of the crowd not exactly anxious to see Negan's face again or have him see you.

Negan's grin widened when he saw Rick's face appear beyond the entrance. "Well, well, well... the gang's all here!"

He moved off the car and took a few steps closer to the gate. His dark eyes scanned all the faces then flickered up to the guards on the wall. Out of the crowd of people, there were only two guns fixed on his face.

"I'll be honest Rick, I half expected to be shot on sight. I am fucking impressed that your man up there seems to have some self-restraint," he flashed a thumbs up to Tobin who was staring down at him with the rifle aimed at his head.

"Why would you come back here if you managed to get yourself free?" Rick shouted from the front of the crowd. "Why take the chance? You have to know how easy it'd be to kill you right now..."

"Well, shit Rick. Just because I spent years in that hole you made for me, doesn't mean my brain's gone fucking soft! You didn't think I'd come with an insurance policy?"

"If you mean Y/N, we got your note, but—"

"Nope, I don't mean the very sweet Ms. Dixon. Unfortunately, she went and ended our time together a little too early for my taste... No, Rick. I have someone much fucking better," Negan grinned, his tongue darting across his lips. "Rosita! Can you please bring the package front and center?!"

Rosita got out of the car idling behind Negan and went around to open the rear passenger side. She reached in, grabbed the arm of someone and yanked them from the back seat. You moved to the side of the gathering crowd and saw Rosita walking Carl up to where Negan stood.

"You see, Rick, for the second time, your boy showed up where I was hangin' my hat, minding my own business, and tried to kill me! Honestly, I like the kid, I do, but this is getting really fucking old."

"Carl?" Rick asked quietly, his voice a mix of shock and anger.

"He came to my new house, climbed the wall and tried to kill me, Rick. The little psychopath almost succeeded too! Until my girl, Rosita here stopped him."

Negan winked at her as she stood near Carl with her gun pointed at his leg. Rosita rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Rosita!" Rick called out, "you know us! You've lived with Carl for years. Are you really going to do this? For him?"

"Just shut up and give him the stupid fucking bat Rick, I want to go home," Rosita replied unmoved by his words.

Negan flashed her a warning look and she exhaled in frustration.

"This was your home you bitch!" you cried, unable to hold back the anger you felt growing.

You went to charge at the gate, but Daryl's arm wrapped around your arm to stop you. Shaking out of his grasp, you headed towards the bars standing between you and Negan. You felt your body shaking with rage at the sight of him and Rosita.

"Well now! Lookie, lookie, there's the one that got away! Hello darlin', how ya been?" Negan smirked and strolled closer to the gate. "You left me with quite a love bite there, sweetheart. That 'lil pig sticker of yours was pretty sharp, made me bleed a lot. But, I forgive you... I do. Still holding out hope to done day finish what we started back there, cause I think—"

"You shut yer fuckin' mouth," Daryl growled from behind you. His hand was on your arm again, but you didn't know if it was to hold you back or to hold himself in place.

"Easy tiger... she got away before I could treat her properly. I know what I said in my note, but unfortunately, I never had the chance to find out what makes her squeal," Negan chuckled darkly and looked back towards Rosita and Carl.

Daryl's body tensed behind you, and you could barely contain your own rage that was about to boil over.

"Though, I will say... Rosita and I gave her a little show. Of cours, being the good host I am, I did run a hand down there to check and see if that show was enough to get her nice and ready to be—"

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!" Daryl promised and pushed past you towards the gate, causing you to stumble backward. Rick grabbed Daryl before he could open the gate and get to Negan.

The sound of Negan's laughter was the final crack in the thin veil of self-control you had. You turned towards the car that you and Daryl had brought back from the Kingdom and opened the duffle bag. From behind you, the sounds of the arguing faded and your focus began in what lived beneath the zipper.

Pulling it back, you saw the reflection of light off the barbed wire as you released Lucille from her resting place. Feeling the weight of it in your hand, a wave of sickness hit you at the memory of how she dripped with Abraham's blood. Rosita's voice from off in the distance snapped you back, and you saw the gun laying in the bottom of the bag. Tucking it into the back of your jeans, you turned and marched towards the gate with Lucille firmly in your grasp.

Completely ignoring Daryl struggling against Rick's embrace, you pushed Eugene out of the way and pulled the gate release. The sound of the bars moving stopped Daryl and Rick's tug of war, both men staring in disbelief as you walked out behind the walls.

Negan's eyes lit up at the sight of his precious Lucille. The smile unfolding on his face stopped cold when you paused and raised it with both hands high above your head.

"You want your fucking piece of shit bat?! This is what you've caused all this fucking trouble for?! Here!"

The rage that had been building since being taken at the Hilltop was the fuel that made you raise Lucille above your head with both hands and bring her crashing down to the pavement. A guttural scream left your body as she hit the ground in just the right spot, splintering into a thousand pieces.

Negan growled in pain as if he physically felt her destruction.

"You bitch!" he snarled and lunged at you. You pulled the gun from your jeans and aimed it at his head, freezing him in place.

The rest of Negan's followers waiting in the car saw what was happening and made the choice to flee by throwing it into reverse and backing away quickly down the road.

Behind him, Rosita stepped away from Carl for a brief moment of concern for Negan. It was just enough time to give Carl the chance to crash into her, knocking her over and taking her gun. In a flash, she was on her back and the gun was pointed at her face.

"No!" She screamed and placed her hands protectively on her stomach, "Please Carl, don't... I'm pregnant!"

"You're what?" you asked her, but not taking your eyes off Negan, whose head was hung as he fell to his knees picking up the splintered pieces of Lucille.

Rosita propped herself up on her elbows. She sighed and squeezed her eyes tight, "I'm pregnant... it's his."

The rage continued to bite at you, blinding you to any sort of rational thinking. Pulling back the hammer of the revolver, you placed your finger on the trigger and set the sights right on Negan's face. "It's over... you're going to die now."

"No!" Rosita screamed, her cries doing nothing to move the barrel from Negan.

You chanced a look back towards Daryl and Rick, both men were standing there shocked into submission. Paul was pushing his way through the crowd, trying to get to your side. The buzzing started again in your ears, and you could think was that Negan needed to die.

Turning back towards him, you went to squeeze the trigger, but Paul's hand grabbed you before the bullet could do any real damage. Negan cried out in pain as it grazed his arm and landed on the ground behind him.

Paul took the gun from your hand and kept it pointed at Negan's head while holding you up with the other. On your other side, Ezekiel was there, pulling you back into the walls of Alexandria. As you passed by Daryl, he barely acknowledged you as his gaze was still fixed on Negan.

The King paused near him, assuming Daryl would want to help you back to the house, but when he didn't react, Ezekiel adjusted his arm around your waist and smiled down at you.

"My lady, let's get you home so you no longer need to see that scoundrel's face."

You nodded slightly and looked over at Daryl.

"Daryl..." you started softly. When he finally turned his head and met your gaze, it was only for a second, and what you saw there broke your heart. Unable to look at you, Daryl cast his eyes back to the ground, his whole body tensing up.

"I got somethin' I gotta do," Daryl grunted.

Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked out of the gates to where Paul was still pointing your gun on Negan, leaving you alone with The King.


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl felt his chest heaving. The flickering embers of rage that were lit when he pulled the chain from the walker's neck had begun to engulf every part of him now. He was standing perfectly still, his eyes trained on Negan's kneeling form as Paul held the gun to the man's head.

He watched as Ezekiel walked Y/N back into the gates, and he knew they paused before continuing on to the house. He should have taken her himself, but right then, he needed to be there; to play this out with Negan.

Daryl glanced at her when she said his name, but he wasn't ready to let things with Negan go. He couldn't watch her walk away, so he kept his eyes fixed firmly on the man until he knew she was out of sight.

Pushing past Rick, Daryl stormed towards where Paul and Negan were still frozen in place. He kicked the fragments of Lucille as he strode past them, some of which reflected off Negan's legs.

Negan saw Daryl began to charge at him. He tried to stand before Daryl crashed his full weight into him, knocking him back, and slamming his head into the ground. Pinning him down, Daryl held Negan's chest firmly to the gravel with his knee as he pummeled the man's face repeatedly and hard enough that the group that had gathered around the gates could hear the cracking of bones.

"Daryl!" Paul shouted and tried to pull the archer off Negan.

Daryl swatted him off like a fly, accidentally connecting an elbow to Paul's face causing him to reel backward. In an instant, Rick and Glenn were running forward and using their combined force to remove Daryl from beating Negan to death.

Off to the side, Rosita was still on the ground and crying quietly now. Carl had the gun loosely pointed at her leg, but his full attention was on Daryl and Negan. Rosita tried to shift herself up, but Carl caught her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't make me, Rosita. Please," he said quietly. "This is bad enough as it is."

As she slumped back down, a hand caught the back of her head before it could hit the ground. Michonne was there, slipping an arm around the woman's shoulder's and helping her to her feet.

Carl's gaze flashed back and forth between Michonne helping Rosita, and Rick and Glenn trying to pry Daryl from a now very bloody Negan. Paul was back on his feet and aiding in the cause. The men were finally able to get Daryl to calm down enough to get back up on his feet.

He was breathing heavily, his knuckles broken and caked in a mix of his and Negan's blood. Daryl's hair was soaked with sweat, hanging lowly in his eyes as his gaze burned through the nearly lifeless body that laid on the ground.

"C'mon," Rick nudged quietly, "you've done enough now." Rick's hand gripped Daryl's shoulder, while his other tried to steer him back into the gates.

"He needs to die, Rick," Daryl mumbled as he was guided back into the community.

"Yeah, I know," Rick said moving through the crowd, "but you ain't gonna do it with your own hands, brother. I ain't gonna let you carry that."

Paul and Glenn stayed behind to deal with Negan and Rosita. Michonne had the pregnant woman on her feet and didn't take her gaze off her.

"You gonna keep staring at me like that?" Rosita hissed despite her precarious situation.

"Until I understand why you did what you did, yeah. Problem with that?" Michonne replied with little emotion.

Rolling her eyes, Rosita shook her head and didn't resist when Michonne zip-tied her hands behind her back. "Let's go, we have some talking to do."

"I don't have anything to say, Mich," Rosita said flatly, her expression set in annoyance.

"Wasn't talking to you... and don't call me Mich," Michonne spat and looked over to Carl. "I was talking to my son."

Carl swallowed hard and nodded slightly in understanding. As Michonne walked Rosita passed the place where Negan's body laid, she saw his fingers twitching.

"He's alive! Hey, assholes!" Rosita wriggled in Michonne's grip, "Rick! Glenn! He's alive... help him!"

Glenn paused and slowly turned towards her. He cast a glance down to the ground and saw Negan's head move sluggishly back and forth. Sighing, Glenn took a moment of consideration. He looked down at the broken fragments of Lucille and flashed back to all the heartbreak that it and its wielder brought to their group.

A gurgling groan from Negan was the push Glenn needed. "Tara! Eugene!" he called out towards the community, "Come help me," the last part sounding frustrated and resigned to what needed to be done.

Twenty minutes later, Tara, Eugene, and Glenn had successful transferred Negan to the infirmary and got him comfortable. He had been swimming in and out of consciousness when Rick quietly walked in a bit later.

"How's he doin'?" Rick asked, glancing between Glenn and Tara.

"He's fine. He's alive." Tara said and shrugged, leaning back against the door frame.

"He's not fine, Tara," Glenn said, "he still isn't completely conscious. I know Daryl beat the hell out of him, but he's not responsive to much. I think he hit his head pretty hard on the ground."

"He did," Denise said walking into the room. She went about prepping the IV and setting the needle into Negan's arm. They all stood silently scattered around the room as the doctor went about her business.

"So, I am fairly certain he's got bleeding in his brain. We have a lot of equipment here, but we don't have what we need to really know. Frankly," she paused, casting a glance towards the bed, "he's not worth the resources Rick."

"We have to try," Glenn said crossing his arms over his chest. "Regardless, we have to try."

Everyone looked at Rick. Exhaling a deep breath, the Sheriff brought his fingers to his nose and closed his eyes. Lightly shaking his head back and forth, he looked back to Denise.

"We gotta try," he said, also resigning himself to the same conclusion that Glenn had reached earlier.

"Alright then, you guys vacate, let me do what I need to and I'll send for you when I know more," Denise turned to grab some bandages and a suture kit from the metal table. She handed them out to Tara. "Take these and patch up Daryl's hands. I saw them when coming back from the pantry. Pretty sure his one hand is broken, but you can at least sew up the cuts. I'll set the hand when I'm done with this one."

Ezekiel pushed the steaming mug towards you despite refusing it the first time. Sitting on your couch with arms crossed over your chest, you leaned your head back against the cushions and closed your eyes.

"Please, drink it. You're shaking, my lady," Ezekiel leaned forward on his cane, covering the top with his hands and resting his chin on them.

"Zeke, you can drop the 'my lady' shit, ok? This is my living room, not the grand hall. I am just Y/N, and you're just Zeke."

Ezekiel chuckled and cocked his head in a nod. "As you wish. If you like I could go and get Daryl, see what's taking him so long..."

"No."

Looking at you curiously, Ezekiel sighed and sat back in the chair. "Y/N, I am not one to normally interfere in matters such as this, but, what Negan was saying..."

"What he was saying was just to try and rile Daryl up. Clearly, it worked."

"Though justified, your reaction was extreme. In all the years we've come to know each other, I've never seen a violent streak, such as that, come from you."

"Not the first time," you said absently and closed your eyes at the memory of Robbie dead in the chair. "Negan just knows what buttons to push, and I let him."

You sat up and took the mug, relishing the warmth of it on your hands. Sipping it gently, you curled your fingers around it and looked up at Ezekiel.

"I lied to Daryl. I didn't tell him everything that happened when I was kept at Hilltop," the confession slipped from your lips before you could even realize you'd meant it to. "Negan and Rosita had sex in front of me, then he had the intention of making me sleep with him while she watched."

Glancing at Ezekiel, you felt your stomach sink at the look of horror that crossed his face. Having said out loud what really happened at Hilltop for the first time, you did your best to not cry. Holding back the dam as best you could, you continued.

"I don't think he would have raped me. I think he wanted me to do it willingly. But if I didn't, I do believe he would have used me to somehow hurt Daryl and Rick. Most likely kill me in front of them with that fucking bat."

"But why lie to Daryl?"

"Because I didn't want him to kill Negan," you choked as your throat caught with tears, "and I didn't want him to think..." the tears splashed down your cheeks and into the cup of tea.

Ezekiel stood from the chair and took the cup from your hands, and placed on the table as he took the seat beside you.

"Y/N, regardless of what happened, Daryl is the one you should be able to talk to. What you experienced at the hands of that degenerate is nothing short of horrific. Whether the act was committed—"

"It wasn't," you cut in sharply.

"Ok, good," Ezekiel stressed as he gently rubbed a hand on your shoulders, "regardless... it was still a trauma. Being taken from your family, while your child was sick. Then having to see that happen, you need to be able to talk this out."

"No," you whispered, lifting your tear-streaked face to Ezekiel's, "you don't understand. What happened at the Hilltop, I just feel so guilty. I feel like I should have been able to stop it, stop him."

"You're overthinking this Y/N. You were trying to survive until an opening presented itself, and it did. You took it. You didn't turn your back like Rosita did. You chose your family. You fought your way back to them. No guilt should be considered—"

"But what if—"

"No," he said, cutting you off this time, "No. Guilt. Your act of bravery is what got you home. Yet, another act of bravery, here, tonight, is what brought the man to his knees once again."

Ezekiel's hand gently grabbed your chin and turned your face up to his. "Nothing to regret nor feel guilt for. You didn't cower, you didn't give in. You stood up and fought. It's what you have done since the beginning and what we will all continue to do."

A knock at the front door turned your attention from Ezekiel, "excuse me," you said and stood from the couch.

Just as you were about to open the door, Paul pushed it open, his face drawn and worried. "You need to come with me, now."

"Why, Paul? What happened?" you could feel the panic start to rise in your gut.

"It's Daryl. He almost killed Negan."

"He did what?" you asked, feeling a lump of anxiety settle in your throat.

"He beat him Y/N, nearly to death," Paul said quietly looking at you and Ezekiel. "Rick and Glenn were able to pull him off. I tried but..." Paul shrugged, but you could see the bruise setting on his cheek.

"He do that?" you asked softly motioning towards his face.

"It wasn't on purpose. I tried to stop him," Paul smirked and winced slightly at the ache in his cheek, "my own fault."

"Where is he now?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Rick walked him back inside and took him somewhere to cool off. Glenn and some of the others got Negan to the infirmary..."

"Infirmary? He's still alive?"

"Yes," Paul said not without a hint of hesitation. "You aren't going t—"

"What? Go there? No. I don't want to ever see his face again."

"Y/N, maybe you should seek out Daryl. Speak with him and be sure he's alright," Ezekiel said and turning to Paul. "You and I can check on the Negan situation and discuss what happens next with the Sheriff."

Paul nodded once in agreement. "I think he's down by the lake. If not there, you can try Carol's. I believe I saw Rick leading him towards her house."

"Thank you," you smiled gratefully, "thank you both." Ezekiel offered you a slight bow before turning towards the steps, while Paul grabbed your hand and squeezed it.

"I'm not leaving just yet. Come find me if you need to talk, ok?"

You nodded and squeezed his hand back before releasing it. The two men left the porch and headed towards the infirmary while you went to seek out Daryl.

You found him down by the lake, just as Paul had suggested. Daryl's broad shoulders were silhouetted against the lights of the surrounding community. Smoke was rising around his head as he worked his way through a cigarette while staring out over the water.

Approaching cautiously, you made sure to make enough noise as to not startle him. Daryl cocked his head slightly and saw you from the corner of his eye.

"Rick send ya?" he asked, his voice rougher than usual.

"No."

"Paul then," he scoffed. "Guy's always in our business."

"Daryl..."

"What?" he turned to face you, his expression contorted into anger and disappointment.

"Are you okay? Your hand—" you went to reach for the bloody mess of knuckles, but he pulled it away sharply.

"Don't," he said, his eyes dark and still fueled by rage. "Just leave it."

"Why did you do that?"

"Hit 'em?"

"Yeah," you sighed and crossed your arms over your chest.

"What he said about you, you think I was just gonna let him say it?"

"He's not worth you getting hurt, or what you carry with you if you kill him," you reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

Daryl stepped forward, causing your hand to brush down his arm, falling away from his shirt. You knew he was angry, and that some of it was directed towards you.

"What do you want me to say, Daryl?"

He kept his back to you, but you could see his head hang slightly before he spoke again.

"I want you to tell me the shit he said ain't true," his voice was soft, yet still cold.

"I wish I could. But I can't," you sighed and closed your eyes for a brief moment. "Fine. You want to know... He made me watch him and Rosita have sex and then he wanted me to sleep with him," you heard the words leave your mouth for the second time that night, and realized that no matter how many times you said it, it would never feel anything but shitty to have to say them.

"He walked around with his dick out, while I was tied to a chair. Ok? That's what he did. He taunted me with food, he tried to get me turned on so I would sleep with him," those were the words that finally made Daryl turn to face you.

"He did what?" Daryl growled, his broken hand trying to flex into a fist unsuccessfully.

"He had Rosita untie me and bring me to the bed. I created an opportunity to slip the knife from the boot to my sleeve. When he kissed me—"

"Kissed you?" he repeated, his eyes narrowed and somehow even angrier than before.

"Yes. That's when I stabbed him in the neck," you said, hoping he would take a moment to calm down before reacting.

"You let him kiss you?"

"Really? This is what you're focusing on?" you said, unable to hide the annoyance in your tone. "With everything that's been going on, this is what you decide to get pissed about?" You could hear your voice starting to get louder, but you didn't care.

"Fine, you wanna know what I really wanna know?" Daryl's anger was starting to come in your direction. The more fire he spat at you, the more defensive and upset you became.

"Yeah, sure... bring it Dixon," you scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest again.

"Why the hell did'ya go there for in the first place?"

"I told you, to get the doc—"

"Right, 'cause Abe had a fever. A fever?! You left them in a strange place 'cause that boy had a fever."

"Fuck you. Alright? Yeah, I went because THAT BOY, OUR BOY had a fuckin' fever! Do you not remember the prison, Daryl? Remember what happened back then because of a fever?"

Daryl's eyes flashed a pang of regret. Taking a step back, he began to fidget with his injured hand.

"So yeah, I went looking for the doctor. I honestly don't know what else to say to you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything that happened. If you think it's easy for me to even think about, much less talk about..."

"Is that all of it?" Daryl asked quietly. You could see he was still angry, but his voice had quieted some and his body was less defensive.

You thought back to that night, and to when Negan grouped parts of you that were only meant for Daryl. He immediately read your face and knew that there was more. Shaking his head, he began to walk away before even giving you a chance to answer.

"Daryl!" you called after him.

"Nah, I can't hear this right now," he said as he started walking away towards the center of town.

"Daryl Dixon! Don't you fucking walk away from me!" You screamed, this time loud enough to gain the attention of the others gathered outside of the infirmary.

Daryl turned and took a few steps back towards you.

"You don't get to do that," you said, tears starting to fall down your cheeks. "You weren't the one this happened to. I have nothing to feel guilty about. I did what I thought was right for Abe by going there. And I did what I had to to get out of there. Fuck you for thinking that it was anything more than that because you're angry I lied about it."

Daryl went to speak, but you didn't give me a chance to say anything.

"No. Don't. Get the fuck over yourself, ok? Go deal with your shit and when you are ready to either talk this out or let this go, then you can come home. Otherwise, you can stay elsewhere for now."

You stormed past him before he could say anything else, and right into Paul. Paul put his hands on your shoulders and forced you to face him. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Will you please talk to this asshole? I can't deal with him on top of everything else right now. Please Paul, maybe he will listen to you."

You offered him the only smile you could muster and headed back in the direction of home.

Outside of the infirmary Rick and Carl waited with Paul. When they heard the commotion down by the lake, Paul offered to go investigate while the other two waited for Michonne to return from the cell.

"She all secure?" Rick asked as his wife approached them.

"She is. All tucked in for the night," Michonne replied and cast a look at Carl. "So, where do you want to start Carl? Because for the life of me I can't even wrap my mind around what you were thinking going to Hilltop."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I was trying to help," Carl pleaded. "I thought I could get in and out without being seen."

"Even so, why? Why would you risk it?" Michonne asked, her brow furrowed in frustration with his choices.

"It's my fault," Carl said quietly, hanging his head. "Maybe if I hadn't been visiting him, he wouldn't have thought he could turn some of our people against us."

"Carl..." Rick started but then stopped. "What you did... visiting him, going to the Hilltop. I get it. I do. But it was still pretty dumb—"

"Dumb?" Michonne echoed and shook her head. "Dumb is an understatement. Carl, what you did could have gotten you killed. What then? You are the future of this place. You, Judith. Hershel, Abraham, and Shelby. You kids, you're the future. You, specifically, Carl. You will run this place one day. I have no doubt about that. You'll be as great a leader as your father. But, you have to know when to stop. Negan... he's not worth it. Whatever he was filling your head with is garbage."

"Not all of it," Carl said quietly, sheepishly looking at Michonne. "Most of what he said was just to try and get me to turn on you," his attention was now on Rick. "But some of it, dad... he was right."

"Well then, maybe that's something you and I should sit down and discuss when this craziness is over. I'm willing to listen to whatever you wanna say, but you gotta be willin' to do the same."

Carl nodded at looked back to Michonne. "So, how grounded am I?"

Drawing in a deep breath, Michonne passed a glance between her husband and son. "Compost duty for a month, plus more afternoons with Judith. And..." she said, pointing a finger at his chest. "If I find you anywhere near him again..."

"I know, I know..."

"Do you?" Michonne asked with her brows raised. "I mean it, Carl. Stay away from Negan."

Carl sighed and threw a glance towards the infirmary. His mind was racing but he didn't want to push his luck any further. Resigning to her wishes, he smiled at his mother and raised the Boy Scout salute. "I promise, mom. I'll steer clear."

Denise was awake and at her small desk studying up on brain injuries when a soft knock came at the door around midnight. Cautiously, she slid back from her desk and made her way to the door. Cracking it open, she smiled at the familiar face and allowed them entrance to the infirmary.

Across the room Negan lay, still swimming in and out of consciousness. He was having a rare moment of semi-lucidity as he could hear the voices in the room talking softly.

"But what about Rick?"

"What about him?"

"This is a waste..."

"....not responsible..."

"Denise, all you have to do is leave fo..."

"...the blue button and then unplug—"

Negan fell back into the darkness of his condition for a few minutes as the conversation faded away. Somewhere in the distance, he heard a clicking sound and a door close softly. He had was starting to feel his head physically moving, and his eyes trying desperately to open.

Pain ripped through him as he struggled to move his head towards the new sound coming from his left. Negan tried to lift his hand as he saw the shadowed figure moving closer to him.

"Awake, huh?" the voice mumbled as it moved over and around him.

Negan could feel the wires and tubes of his IV being jostled around, but every time he tried to see what was happening, the pain was too much for him to bare. He settled his head and could feel the darkness swarming him again.

Just before he slipped away, he could feel someone close to his ear, their breath warm on his neck.

"I hope you enjoy Hell," they whispered.

Negan went to try and speak, but the sharp pain in the back of his head where it hit the ground was replaced by the stabbing pain of the knife as it slid effortlessly into his temple and finally ending his reign of terror.


	13. Chapter 13

"Daryl!" Paul yelled across the streets as the broad-shouldered silhouette of the archer glided across the far lawn. "Daryl, wait!"

Daryl stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn to face him.

"What?" Daryl huffed, refusing to look at Paul.

"Just, wait a second. What happened with Y/N? Are you ok?"

"Fine, why?"

"C'mon Daryl. Clearly, you two had a fight. Do you wa—"

"Nah, I ain't discussing shit with you," he huffed and started walking again.

"Man, wait," Paul continued to follow the archer until they reached Rick's porch.

Daryl sat down on the porch, finally facing Paul and seeing all the supplies he had in his hand.

"What's all that for?" he grumbled, trying to get a cigarette from his pack using his broken hand.

"Suture kit and bandages from Tara. Denise thinks your hand is broken. She wants you to come by to get it set tonight."

"Yeah, ok." Daryl finally got the Morley lit and blew smoke from the corner of his mouth.

"Tara wanted to come stitch up your other hand, but I said I would take care of it." Paul sat down next to Daryl and started laying out the kit on the step below him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you? Why not Tara?" Daryl asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Because, Tara really wanted to stay and help Denise. Besides, Y/N asked me to look out for you. She's been a good friend to me—"

"I bet," Daryl grumbled and blew smoke through his nostrils in frustration.

"Daryl, please... I am just trying to help. Y/N is worried about you—"

"Pfft, yeah, right," he snorted a laugh and took a deep pull from his cigarette.

"She is. Whatever you were fighting about doesn't matter. She loves you, and is worried about you. Soare Tara and Denise. You want to be able to use that crossbow again, right?" Paul raised an eye brow at him and motioned for Daryl to give him his hand

Daryl caught Paul's chastising gaze and sighed. Grumbling to himself, he turned his body, so Paul could access his unbroken hand to begin closing the bigger wounds.

"I don't know what happened," Paul started and paused assuming Daryl would cut him off again. When he didn't Paul turned his attention back to sewing up Daryl's hand and continued, "but whatever it was, its just a fight. A loud one, but still just a fight. Everyone is on edge with this situation."

"It ain't that man. She lied. She lied about what happened," Daryl bit on his lower lip and shook his head. "I hate what happened to her. I hate that she was there with him," the last word hissed from his lips, "but she didn't have to lie about it. What the hell's that say 'bout her 'n me?"

Paul sat quietly and continued to work on the stitches. He wanted to ask more questions, but he knew that whatever she had said, or didn't say, was none of his business unless Daryl or Y/N wanted him to know.

"Are they lies that change your feelings for her?" he prodded gently, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the archer's hand.

"I dunno," Daryl grumbled, wincing at the feeling of the needle piercing his already tender skin.

"Fair enough," Paul said softly as he finished stitching one of the cuts.

He chanced a look at Daryl as he went about starting the next large wound that had been opened by some part of Negan's face.

"He's still unconscious, you know," Paul said when Daryl's eyes finally met his. "Chances are, he's going to die. Let's say he did, would that change anything?"

"He should die," Daryl huffed and took the last drag of his smoke. "Son'ofa bitch shoulda died years ago."

"Maybe. But he didn't. You nearly killed him tonight, so did Y/N..."

"Why'd you stop her?" Daryl asked curiously, the image of his wife nearly shooting Negan burning into his mind causing a flare of anger to burn again.

"I didn't want her to carry that," Paul answered with a tinge of annoyance, "and I'm surprised you would have let her to be honest."

"She can take care of herself."

"Not what I meant."

"Then what the hell'dya mean?" Daryl stood up quickly in defense, his hand ripping away from Paul's causing a fresh stream of blood to flow from the wound.

"Daryl, stop. I just meant that as someone who loves her, why would you let her carry the murder of anyone around with her? That's a heavy thing—"

"Ain't like she didn't do it before, man. Trust me when I tell ya, she'd be fine with it."

"I think you overestimate her ability to be strong enough to do that right now Daryl," Paul sighed and stood up. "I don't want to fight with you, I just want to make sure you are both ok."

"That's what I don't get, why do you care what the fuck happens ta me 'n her?" Daryl's hands were on his hips, his brow furrowed in frustration.

"Because, there aren't many remarkable things left in this world Daryl. Did you ever stop to think that what the two of you built here, the life you've created for yourselves and your children, is one of the last most beautiful, pure things? Protecting that, that's what's important. Forging ahead for the sake and future of Shelby and Abraham, that's what matters. Everything else, is trivial."awe

Daryl sighed and began to chew on his lip as he always did when in deep thought. Paul's words echoed in his ear like clanging church bells, and made him regret everything instantly. He hung his head, his hair obscuring the pained expressed that crept onto his face.

Paul could sense it was his time to go and gently laid the rest of the suture kit back on the porch.

"I can send Tara by to finish up. Be sure to see Denise soon to get that hand set, okay?" When Daryl didn't say anything, Paul smirked and shook his head once. "Find her and talk to her. Don't let this one thing take away everything else."

Daryl watched Paul leave through the corner of his eye. When he rounded the corner, Daryl sat back down and picked up the needle to finish sewing his hand. With each pass through his skin, he winced and thought about Y/N.

Flashing back to the first time he'd seen her at the prison, a small smile crept on his face. She was talking to Maggie in the courtyard, right before the canopy had been constructed for the kitchen. Her hair was tied up, allowing him to see the long lines of her neck that flowed down into her shoulders.

He remembered what she was wearing, down to the delicate silver chain she had around her neck. Daryl had thought back then she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. But it was when she threw her head back and laughed at something Maggie had said, that he was gone for her. The sound of her laughter made his stomach bottom out and his throat go dry.

Not too long after that, she had invited him out hunting and his life was never the same. Five years and two kids later, she was still everything to him. Her smile and her laugh were what helped him to get up every day. Having the chance to be a father to Shelby and Abe gave his life purpose.

Daryl finished patching his knuckles and used his broken hand to help push up from the stairs. The pain ripped through his fingers, up through wrist and up his arm.

"Fuck," he growled and grunted as he got to his feet. Taking in a deep breath and knowing what he now had to do, he headed towards the infirmary to find Denise.

"Dad?" Carl asked quietly as he entered the kitchen were Rick stood with his back facing him.

"Hmm?" Rick mumbled absently as he stared out the small window over the sink. Finally turning, he saw Carl standing by the counter. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you let Daryl kill him?"

"Carl, it's late I—"

"You said you would talk to me, listen... I want to talk," Carl sat on one of the stools and Rick moved to the opposite side of the counter and rolled his neck to try and center his mind.

"Well, honestly, I don't know. It's what I've been standin' here thinkin' bout."

"Did you come to any sort of conclusion?"

"No, son, I haven't."

"He should die. For all he's done to us, to others..."

"Yeah, he should."

"But, we can't. Or we'd be no better, right?"

"That's what some people think."

"Is that what you think dad?"

Rick sighed and looked closely at the young man across from him, that wasn't so young anymore. Carl had grown into being a man without Rick even realizing it. Hanging is head, the Sheriff did his best to hold back the emotion that wanted to spill down his cheeks.

"Car—" Rick paused as his voice cracked trying to say his son's name.

As he was about to start again, Michonne quietly entered the room and leaned against the wall behind Carl.

"What do you think, Carl?" she asked, both men turning their heads to look at her.

"I think he should die. It's what I went to The Hilltop to do. I understand why people don't agree. I was rooting on Y/N when she had the gun on him. I wanted Daryl to beat him to death. But..." he sighed and looked up at his parents with sad, conflicted eyes, "...I was relieved when they were both stopped."

Michonne placed a hand on her son's shoulder and squeezed. "I felt the same way."

Smiling Carl covered her hand with his before turning to hug her. "I'm sorry I scared you guys. I never meant for that to happen. And, I'm sorry for visiting him. I won't do it again. I promise."

"I don't think that will be an issue anymore, Carl," Rick ticked his head quickly rubbed his face.

"How come? He's alive, isn't he?" Carl asked, passing a curious glance with Michonne.

"For now, yeah," Rick replied. "Who knows for how long though."

All three stood around the kitchen for another moment, letting the weight of Rick's words pass through them.

"I'm tired," Carl said rubbing hand across the back of his neck. "Not much sleep last night, so I'm going up. See you for breakfast?"

"Only if you go get the eggs from the coop," Michonne teased, "I did it twice this week and I am not going in there again."

"Fine, I can do that mom. I'll even cook." Carl smiled sweetly and kissed her cheek before heading up stairs.

"He's a good boy, despite his tendency to get into trouble," Michonne joked, but when she looked back at Rick, his expression caused her face to fall. "What?"

"I don't know, I just got a feelin'," Rick said pulling his wife into an embrace.

"A feeling about what?"

"That this shit isn't over yet." Rick kissed the top of her head, and slowly started walking her towards the stairs leading up to their bedroom.

You could see the sky starting to come alive with color as you wiped the last tear drop from your cheek. They'd been falling steady since you walked away from Daryl the night before. Feeling as if your heart had been ripped out, you eventually found your way home and climbed the steps until you reached your bedroom door.

Thinking about the last time you were in there, caused you to stop and the tears to start again. You couldn't walk into the room you shared with the archer, without him. He should be there with you, curled up in your bed and finding comfort in each other. Instead, you were alone, the kids were far away at The Kingdom, and Daryl had left on his bike a few hours before, he roar of the engine unmistakable as you hear it take off through the gates.

Shambling down towards Shelby's room, you opened the door to the little girl's space and fell into her bed. It was far too small for you, but you curled up into the fetal position and fell asleep almost instantly.

Hours had passed when you woke to noises coming from downstairs. The sun had gone almost completely around and was beginning to show the deep hues of dusk off in the west. Rubbing your eyes, you shuffled down to the growing chaos.

Just as your foot hit the bottom step, Abe and Shelby came racing around the corner and crashed into your legs. It was their favorite way to pass along a greeting.

"Mama!!" Shelby squealed, and this time Abe didn't cover his ears. His little arms were firmly strapped to your left leg, while Shelby invaded your right.

"Munchkins!" You cried and bent down, picking them both up and showering kisses on their faces. "How did you get here?!"

"I grabbed them," Glenn said coming around the corner with Hershel set firmly on his hip. "Left last night, got back a few hours ago. Saw you were sleeping and wanted to let you rest before, well, this."

He nodded at the kids in your arms and chuckled. "I figured you missed them and could use them around right now."

"And me too, I hope," Maggie said as she emerged from the hallway.

Your felt your chest rise and fall heavily and relief wash over you as you saw Maggie's smiling face. Kissing each of the kids again, you placed them down gently and ran into her open arms. The second she pulled you in for a hug, you felt as though everything was okay.

"Maggie," you started crying and buried your face into her shoulder.

"Awe, hun," she tutted, embracing you tighter.

The teapot began screaming from the kitchen. Glenn placed Hershel on the floor and went into the room to turn off the burner. A minute later he returned with a steaming mug of tea.

"Here, thought maybe you could use this," he said, a large grin across his face as his wife gave him an appreciative wink for taking care of you. You took the mug gratefully and thanked him.

"Hey," he said suddenly clapping his hands together, "I have a great idea guys. Why don't we head over to Aunt Carol's and see if she has any cookies left!" Glenn said excitedly, trying to usher the kids towards the door. "If that's okay with the moms."

"I think that's a great idea!" Maggie smiled and knelt by Abe and Shelby. "You mind if I talk to your momma for a bit? Get some cookies and then I promise y'all get her all to yourselves, 'lright?"

"Ok Auntie," Shelby said and turned to hug your leg again. Abe mimicked her and took Glenn's free hand as they walked towards the door.

"Love you babies, see you soon," you called after them as Glenn walked them to Carol's house across the street.

Turning, you crashed your head into Maggie's shoulder again, causing her to chuckle.

"Alright, spill. What the hell is going on?!" She asked and brushed a stray hair from your cheek.

"I'm an idiot, that's what's wrong," you whined, as she led you into the living room.

Sitting down in unison, her arm still around your shoulders, your head on yours, you recounted your entire experience with Negan and everything that led up to fighting with Daryl. When you were finished, she fell back against the couch with a huff.

"Jesus Christ," she breathed and shook her head. "I just don't get Rosita in all this, even with what you said, I don't get it. That man killed Abraham, right in front of us. Then she goes and not only frees him, but sleeps with him?"

"Mags, I know. Trust me. The whole time I was there, I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea that Rosita was one of those conspiring against Rick, and literally sleeping with the enemy. Still can't, to be honest. And now, she's pregnant..."

Shaking her head, Maggie stood from the couch and walked to the large bureau where you kept the bottles of alcohol. "You can drink the tea if you want, but I think this calls for somethin' stronger."

Snorting a laugh, you sat up off the couch and left the tea on the table. As Maggie grabbed the bottle of bourbon, you took two small glasses from the cabinet and set them on the kitchen counter. Joining you, Maggie poured you each a shot. Raising them in salute, you threw back the liquor and winced at the burn in your throat.

Nodding when she offered a second, that one went down a bit smoother, and you could feel its silky residue coating your insides as it made its way through you.

"So, what now?" Maggie asked, placing her glass down on the counter.

"Now, I have no idea. Daryl left sometime last night to God knows where. But, at least you and the kids are home," you smiled and reached across the counter to take her hand.

The front door was pushed open with a knock as Michonne came in, her eyes wide and a small smile of satisfaction on her face.

"Everything okay?" you asked.

"Negan... he's dead." Her voice was steady, but her face gave away her elation of delivering the news.

You and Maggie glanced at each other, sharing a common glance of quiet satisfaction. "When?" she asked, looking back at Michonne.

"I don't know, sometime in the night. Denise found him dead."

"Did he turn?" Maggie asked curiously.

"No, she said that he had passed but didn't turn yet. She caught him in time," Michonne replied, her voice heavy with relief.

"Well, I guess that's over with," you said and poured another shot for yourself.

Offering the bottle to Maggie, she waved it off, as did Michonne. Throwing back the third shot, you could really feel the effects of the alcohol taking over your senses.

"Maybe you should eat, hun..." Maggie put her hand over yours as you grabbed the bottle for another. "...before the kids get back."

Sighing, you knew she was right. Slumping down in the stool, you felt Michonne come sit next to you.

"You alright? Yesterday was a rough day," she asked sympathetically.

"I'm fine," you mumbled into your arms as you laid your head on them down on the counter, "Just fuckin' peachy."

Daryl maneuvered his bike back through the gate, killing the engine as soon as he cleared it. The hour was late and he knew most of the community would be sleeping. He'd been gone two days, and as much as it killed him to be away from Y/N and the kids, he knew he needed the time to clear his head.

On his trip he stopped by The Kingdom to retrieve a few things left behind, and to see the doctor for his hand. Luckily it wasn't broken, just badly sprained and bruised. The rest of his time out was spent thinking and shouldering the guilt of all that had happened.

Walking through the community, he started to head for home, but broke off to the right and headed towards the prison. Sasha was on guard, and opened the door for him without hesitation. Once inside, he walked into the interior cell and towards the closed barred door.

Rosita sat on the bench before him, her legs crossed, head back against the wall. Upon hearing his boot steps, she leveled her head to see Daryl standing at the door, his hands wrapped around the bars loosely.

"So, he knocked you up, huh?" Daryl asked, his tone thick with disgust. "What the fuck were you thinkin'?"

"It doesn't matter," she said coldly, keeping his gaze but her face staying blank. "He's dead now, you know."

"And?" Daryl snorted, "I'm supposta care?"

"No, of course not. Especially since you're the one that killed him."

"Me? Nah, I didn't get that honor sweetheart. Besides, I didn't come here about that."

"The what the fuck do you want, Dixon?"

"I wanna know what happened in his room that night Y/N was there," Daryl's gaze narrowed on her, and Rosita could feel the anger from her old friend burning into her. "I wanna hear it from you."

"Nothing happened."

"Alright," he scoffed, "keep lyin'."

"Fine, we had sex in front of her while she was tied to a chair," Rosita said with a huff. "He wanted to fuck her. He tried, she stabbed him and ran."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, Daryl. That's it. He threatened you and Rick specifically. He said that if she didn't somewhat comply, you and he would suffer. She played along enough to get the jump on him and then..." Rosita trailed off, her hands raised as if she didn't know what to say.

"So, if you're knocked up, you've been in this a while?"

"At least a year," she said quietly, a hint of regret betraying her expression.

Daryl shook his head. "You know you're in here now, right? For turning your back on your family and helpin' to let him loose."

"Family? This isn't a family, Daryl. Rick is about Rick, Michonne, Judith and Carl. That's it. You, Y/N, Glenn, Maggie, Carol... everyone else?! We're all expendable. He made that clear when he let Negan live after killing Abraham."

"So fuckin' him is your solution? Helpin' him get out so he can almost kill my wife again?" His voice was rising, and he could hear Sasha from outside asking if he was alright.

"It's fine!" he called back over his shoulder, then back to Rosita.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Rosita turned her head and closed her eyes, signaling her part of the conversation was over.

"That's fine, Rosita. I got what I needed," he turned to leave, but heard her mumble something under her breath and turned back to face her. "With him dead, ain't no one comin' to save you, you know. You'll stay in her till that baby comes, then..." Daryl paused long enough for Rosita to look at him again.

"Then, what?" she asked, starring at him blankly.

Daryl's lips twitched into a smile just enough for her to see it and he shrugged. Turning on the heel of his boot, he gave her a small little wave goodbye as he sauntered out through the main gate.

Several minutes later he approached the porch to his house and paused. All the lights were out, save for one dimly light illumination in the kitchen. He was sure everyone was asleep, but dared to go in anyway, hoping he could find her awake.

Laying on the couch in the dark living room, the sound of boot steps on the porch startled you to sitting. As the front door opened, you stood up and wait nervously to see who just walked in.

Daryl rounded the corner, and you felt your breath hitch in your throat. Swallowing hard, the sight of him suddenly made you nervous, and self-conscious at how you must look. Brushing your hair back away from your face and smoothing out your shirt, you tried to think of something to say, but nothing came out.

"Hey," he said quietly, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey," you managed to say without your voice cracking, noticing the stitches on his hand, you motioned towards it, "Your hand ok?"

"Mhmm. Stopped by the Kingdom, Fabian checked it out. It's fine."

Daryl took a step into the room and you could feel the nervous energy radiating off him in waves.

"You alright?" he asked, moving off the doorframe and taking a few tentative steps towards you.

You nodded and let him close the distance. When he was within arm's reach, you instinctively reached out for him, laying your hand upon his chest. The familiar feeling of him caused your chest to ache, longing for him against you.

"Daryl... I'm—"

"Stop."

He closed the distance and had you against him in a second. He nuzzled his face into the hair on the top of your head and drew in a deep breath of you. Feeling his hands wrap up around your back – one to your neck and the other snaking across the small of your back – you relished in the warmth of him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "It's over, alright? It's over."

At the sound of his words, you could feel your body cave into him. His strong, muscular arms enveloping you in.

"I love you," you said simply, your head buried in his chest causing your words to be muffled. Lifting your face to his, you were met by his blue eyes gazing down at yours.

Hesitantly, Daryl leaned down and lifted your chin with his fingers. Gently stroking your cheek with his thumb, he hesitated for a moment before returning the sentiment, "I love you too."

Daryl bent down towards your lips, allowing his own to brush a light kiss against them. It was soft and tentative, as though he wasn't sure if he was allowed to. He pulled back slightly and brushed your hair from your face.

"Kids alright? Lana said Glenn went and brought everybody back couple days ago."

"They're good. Sleeping finally."

"I'm gonna check on 'em," he said with a little smirk, one you'd seen many times upon his return after being gone for more than a night.

"I was about to go to bed before you came in," you took his hand in yours and laced your fingers through it. "You gonna join me after?"

"Mhm, I'll be right there," Daryl said, quieter than usual.

He cupped your check one last time, and pulled you in for another hesitant kiss before turning and going up to check on the kids.

Daryl checked on Abe who was sleeping soundly, his little snores filling Daryl with a swell of love that nearly choked him. Ruffling the boy's hair, he bent and gave him a little kiss on his forehead before pulling the covers tighter around him.

As he moved to Shelby's room, he saw the little girl stirring and quickly closed the door, so the hallway light wouldn't disturb her. He knelt at the side of her bed, and brushed the hair from her face as he just had done to Y/N minutes before.

My girl he thought as he watched the Shelby's rosy lips open and close as she breathed. Closing his eyes, Daryl thought back to how closely he came to losing them all just like the dream he'd had the week before.

"I ain't never gonna let that happen munchkin," he whispered to his sleeping daughter. "No one is ever gonna hurt ya, I promise."

Standing from the floor, he turned and left, making sure the door was quietly shut behind him.

Daryl entered the bedroom just as you were slipping the oversized nightshirt on, catching a brief glimpse of your otherwise name body, before the cotton cascaded down your form. Smiling at him, you began to sweep your hair up off your neck as he strode across the room and placed his hand on yours.

"Don't," he said, gently bringing your hand down away from your head. "I like it down."

Those four words caused an instant heat to grow in your gut and quickly spread down between your thighs. Daryl grabbed you by the back of the neck and roughly pulled you into him.

"I got pissed like I did, 'cause I thought maybe you didn't want to be mine anymore," his voice was quiet, but the grip on your neck was strong and intense. "I thought maybe..."

"Daryl, don't say that. I never want to be without you," your (y/e/c) eyes pleaded with his to believe you.

"I know. Just needed a minute or two to remember that," he said as his released your neck and lightly trailed down your shoulders and to your arms. "You are mine, right?"

"Always."

Lightly pressing his forehead to yours, his voice was soft but still demanding. "I need you to show me."

It came out as a whisper, but there was so much power behind his words. His rough hands pawed their way up your chest, briefly stopping to brush a thumb over your nipple. Daryl's right hand curled up gently around your throat as he used the weight of his body to push you back into the wall.

"You mine?" he growled in your ear, before his mouth clamped down on your neck, causing a slight gasp to escape your lips.

"Yes," you replied breathlessly as he continued to bite and suck the space between your ear and collarbone.

Suddenly, his left hand was tangled in your hair and pulling your head to one side. "Say it again," he purred, running his tongue ever so lightly around your ear. "I wanna hear you say it."

"I'm yours, I'm always fucking yours," you panted as the wetness between your thighs began to spread. "Yours... Daryl, always."

Without another word, Daryl tore the large shirt off your body and tossed it aside. Still pushing you back against the wall, he trailed hot, wet kisses down your chest and across your abdomen until he reached your sex. On his knees now, he threw one of your legs over his shoulder and buried his face in your pussy.

Daryl's tongue didn't tease or play, he thrust it as deeply inside you as he could, his hand clawing down your skin until his thumb hit your clit, the other still pushing your chest back against the wall.

"Fuck," fell from your lips as you wrapped your hands into his hair, pushing his face further into you.

Daryl's thumb followed the ridges of your folds down through the silky hot residue of your need for him and slipped his fingers up inside you, while his tongue flicked upwards at your clit. His teeth grazing it as he fucked you with his hand.

"Shit... baby... wait..." you tried to plead with him to slow his relentless assault on you, but your words fell flat as he licked and swirled around you, sucking every last bit he could. The faster his hand moved in you, the shorter your breaths became. Your head fell forward with a sharp moan as you felt your walls start to flutter around his fingers. Even once your release washed over his mouth and hands, he didn't stop.

He slowly continued to drink you in, causing a swell of sensitivity that made you try to pull his head back from between your legs. Finally, he relented, taking his time stand, kissing you randomly up your stomach to your breasts.

When he was fully upright again, Daryl placed his hands against the wall on both sides of your head and leaned in to kiss you as your fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt before making their way down to unbuckling his belt.

Once you freed from his clothing, he slowly pulled his mouth from yours. His eyes dark with lust and something more, something you'd never really seen in him before. The way his hands moved and pawed at your body, you felt as though he was marking you as his. The way he kissed you was rougher, the way he devoured you was coarser than he ever had before.

Grabbing your hips, he lifted you up, the tip of his erection easily sliding up between your lips and against your overly sensitive clit. The whimper that passed through your lips elicited a guttural reaction from him as Daryl whipped you around and had you down on the bed in seconds.

Pinning your arms above your head with one hand, Daryl used his knee to push your thighs apart and center himself over you. He was looking down, and you could read him well enough to know that he needed you to tell him again, and keep telling him until that deep dark part of him could hear it. It wasn't just the sex he needed, it was the complete and utter knowledge that you belonged solely to him, and no one else.

Struggling against his hands, your eyes playfully pleaded with him to let you go. You could feel his dick throbbing against you, aching to be inside you already. But he hesitated, continuing to drink you in with his lust blown eyes.

"Fuck me," you pleaded in a whisper, "please baby."

You bucked your hips up towards him, forcing him to enter you but knowing full well that he wouldn't because this was part of the game he wanted to play.

"Please," you whined into him as his mouth came down on the other side of your neck, leaving the same marks he did before. The sensation of his tongue riding the lines of your neck made you squirm beneath. "Daryl, I want you... I need to feel you."

Ignoring your request, he finally pulled back from assaulting your neck and released your hands from his grip. He moved from between your legs and flipped you over, so you were flat on your stomach. Daryl's hands gripped into the flesh of your hips, yanking you roughly up and slamming you back into him.

The full length of his erection slid into you, triggering a groan of pain mixed with bliss. The rhythmic slapping of flesh against flesh filled the room immediately as it melded with both your and Daryl's panting breaths.

"Fuck..." Daryl grunted as he twisted his hand into your hair, yanking you back against him. His breath was hot on your ear, but it sent a ripple of chills down your arms. "This what you want?"

"Yesss" escaped your lips with a moan as he released your hair and ran his hand down your pussy, finding your clit with his fingers again. "FUCK!" you screamed as he continued to thrust into you as deeply as he could.

You could feel him start to get lost in his own climax when he buried his head into the back of your neck, his teeth biting down on your shoulder. Squealing at the pain and euphoric sensation of if you fell forward again, his hands racing to your hips to slam you faster back against him.

It took barely another moment of his relentless assault for you to cum again, the sensation of your release triggering his own.

"Unffuck!" Daryl growled as he exploded inside you, pulling you back up to him so he could kiss your neck. Despite his climax, Daryl stayed buried in you, his lips trailing wanting kisses up and down your neck as he tried to catch his own breath.

You turned your head to meet his mouth and he brought his lips to yours. Releasing you completely, you were finally able to turn and face him, his chest and torso sweaty and heaving.

Daryl cupped your face with his hands and pulled you closer towards him. He kissed you, softer this time before pulling back the covers and allowing you to climb beneath them. Once he was settled, you nestled into the crook of his arm and smiled when you felt his lips leave a kiss on your forehead.

"Daryl, you know I meant that, right? I am yours. Always."

"Mhm, I know," he said, his voice rough with exhaustion. "I'm sorry I ever thought different, sweetheart."

Drifting off to sleep, you could feel the trauma and stress of the last several days begin to slowly dissipate. Knowing that the kids were safely sleeping down the hall and that Daryl was beside you, you realized that whatever else comes along in the future, you'd be able to get through it, together.


	14. Chapter 14

"Deep breaths, ok?" Maggie smiled and smoothed the back of your dress while you turned your hips trying to see it from all angles.

"Are you sure, Mags? I feel like this is too much," you whined, running your hands down the lacy bodice of the dress. The generous v-neck bust line offered enough view of your ample cleavage that you knew Daryl would like it just fine. But as your fingers ran down towards the flowing silk of the skirt, you felt self-conscious at the thought of wearing something so formal.

"No! It's perfect. I am the damn maid-of-honor so shut it and listen to me now," she reprimanded as she knelt down to fidget with the hem.

Standing with a groan as her knees cracked, she rested her hands on her swollen belly and sighed. "A large maid-of-honor, but still... I'm in charge of this here weddin' and you're going to look beautiful, in this dress."

"Alright, alright, I give! I am not going to argue with my very pregnant best friend. I will wear this dress tomorrow and everything will be perfect," you laughed, backing away from Maggie in feigned fear.

"Good girl, now turn around so I can get it off before one of the little monsters run in and spills somethin' on it. Or worse, before he gets home and sees you in it." Maggie motion for you to spin around and you did as commanded.

"Mags, Glenn is going to make sure he—"

"He's got it under control hun, I promise. Glenn's gonna make sure he's got somethin' nice to wear and that he shows up without any squirrel guts splattered on his shirt."

"Shut up," you laughed but were secretly grateful for Glenn's handling of Daryl throughout the entire planning process for the wedding. "Where are the kids anyway? It's far too quiet...."

"Carol took 'em over to the lake, Shel and Hershel wanted to go fishin'," Maggie said as she slipped the cream-colored dress from your shoulders and helped you shimmy out of it.

"Oh good, so I have time to run a quick errand," you mumbled to yourself. Lost in thought you didn't see the look Maggie was giving you at first. When you finally caught her gaze, you felt your cheeks tinge pink and suddenly felt self-conscious. "What?"

"What errand?" she asked with a raised brow. "Don't tell me you're gonna go see her."

"Maggie, I have too."

"No, Y/N, you don't," she said gently taking your hand in hers. "For the last six months, anytime you've seen her you haven't handled it well. Just let it be. She's gonna be—"

Squeezing her hand lightly before taking yours from hers, you smiled. "I know, that's why I need to see her."

"I think you're crazy," she said shaking her head while carefully putting the dress back in the garment bag. "But, I guess I get it. Just be careful, okay? Daryl would kill me if I let any drama unfold the day before you guys finally get married."

"I promise, in and out. I just have to see her before I can finally and completely move on."

"Alright, well, go do what you gotta. Carol's got the kids for another hour or so," Maggie smiled, but you could see the worry behind it.

After giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, you headed for the door with a spring in your step.

Approaching the cell gate, a mixed feeling of nerves and excitement began to swirl in your stomach. With each passing week since it happened, the knowledge that Rosita sat in the cell, while slowly growing the spawn of Negan continued to unsettle you. Even though he was dead, you and several others, couldn't shake the feeling that she would be the one to cause more trouble.

The debate on what to do with Rosita had been a frequent topic of discussion over the past six months, with everyone having a different idea of what to do with her and the baby. Finally, a conclusion was reached between the community leaders and their councils. Today was the day you were going to tell her.

Just as you were about to unlock the door, the presence of someone behind you caused you to jump. Rick was standing behind you, hands on his hips, head slightly tilted to the side.

"And what do you think you're doin'?" he asked, his eyes narrowed at you, yet a smile played on his lips.

"Just paying the prisoner a little visit," you said and returned his smile.

"Y/N, we talked about this. Given the circumstances and all, I don't think you goin' to see her is a great idea."

Taking a step closer to Rick, you gave a cursory glance around to see if you were alone. "It's been six months Rick, and we've never talked about it. Tomorrow, we start the next phase of our lives here, right? If you think I am going to do that without some sort of resolution to this..."

"Look, I get it, alright? I just don't think laying it out for her right now—"

"Rick. Please. I'm going in there."

"What are you going to tell her?" he asked not without a bit of concern.

You just shrugged and gave him a knowing look. Rick snorted a nervous laugh and sighed.

"Do what you gotta," the Sheriff said before starting to turn away. "Just... be careful."

"Always," you smiled and left him standing alone outside while you ventured in to deal with Rosita.

Despite the bright sunny skies outside, the one lone cell window only offered enough natural light to be able to see the immediate surroundings. It was cool and dark beyond the cell bars, and a very solemn Rosita was stood in the same corner that Negan used to favor.

Her dark eyes flickered up to your face and an audible groan escaped her lips.

"Fuck," she whispered upon seeing the smile that was spread across your lips. "What do you want?"

"I am here to deliver the news of your fate," you said, feeling the smile grow bigger on your lips.

"Oh, really? And where do you idiots think I am going with him? He's barely a week old," she said motioning towards the bassinet in the corner.

"You? Oh, you are getting exiled from the communities. There's no way you can live here with us and we certainly don't want to waste resources on you. Besides, it's not like you wanted to be here anyway, right? Isn't that why you took his side? As for the baby, he can stay here for now. I'd never send an innocent child into the world the way it is. He won't live here mind you, but both Hilltop or the Kingdom has plenty of childless families willing to raise him," you replied as your hands began to wrap around the bars.

"However, if you think we are going to let you stay here and raise him, you are sadly mistaken. If you think I could continue to raise my family here with you around, knowing what you are capable of..."

"Fuck you! You aren't taking my baby away," she hissed, storming the bars and coming within an inch of your face. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

A burning desire to knock the bitch on her ass swelled, but you knew you couldn't do that if you expected everything to work on the way you wanted. Licking your lips, you allowed yourself a moment to find some willpower and take a small step back from the bars.

"Me? Oh, I'm no one, Rosita. I'm just the messenger. Did I push for this? Sure, I did... but ultimately this wasn't my decision..."

"It was all of ours," Rick's voice spoke up behind you. "Rosita, you'll be taken out tomorrow morning, given supplies and released. If you fight us, we will just execute you."

"What happened to you? To you both?" she asked, a look of horror written on her face.

"Just following your lead darlin'," you said with a sigh. "You, Spencer, Negan... you all started this. Me, Rick and the others... we're just finishing it."

With a slight shrug, you turned to leave and caught Rick's gaze. You knew he was silently warning you to stay the course, and not take it any further, but the urge to turn and tell her the rest of it was overwhelming.

"Tomorrow," he whispered, "we finish it tomorrow." The slight nod of his head stamped down the desire to further wreck Rosita's day.

"Fine," you sighed and turned back to her. "Enjoy your last night here, Rosita."

You were finally ready to leave, but the woman couldn't keep her mouth shut. A string of expletives in Spanish poured from her mouth making you pause in the entryway. You could hear a groan from Rick when you spun back around to face her, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose knowing you weren't going to be able to hold back now.

"Call me all the names you want you little bitch. In fact, let me add one more on there, alright? Murderer..."

Her eyes grew wide and a confused expression screwed up her face. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means, the night that Daryl beat Negan nearly to death? It wasn't the blows that killed him. In fact, when I went to see Denise that night, Negan was coming around. Now that I think about it, I believe he was nearly fully conscious when I told him to enjoy Hell and slipped the blade into his temple, isn't that right Rick?"

You could hear the Sheriff sigh behind you and mumble in agreement.

"You... you did it? You killed him?!" Rosita's face contorted into something you'd never seen before, giving you an immense feeling of satisfaction.

"I did. It was so easy too. That knife just slid right in... like cutting a piece of warm butter," you purred, your eyes scanning over the devastation written on her face. "Did you really think Daryl did it? C'mon, I mean, he could have beat him to death, sure. But he didn't. Unconscious, sure, but to death... for all he's capable of, he's not capable of that. Me, however, I am definitely capable."

"Y/N, I think maybe that's enough," Rick said, laying a handle gently on your shoulder.

"Just a minute, Rick," you said and offered him a kind smile. Turning back to Rosita, you saw that she'd taken a few steps back from the bar, her eyes still fixed on you.

"Remember back at Hilltop, when you accused me of not having lost anything? Hmmm? You were angry with me because you said I'd not suffered like you? You couldn't have been more wrong. I killed my first husband, Rosita. After I watched both of my little boys die in front of me. I had to put them both down while he was passed out drunk in the chair. I took a shotgun and I killed him while he slept. If you think for a second that I felt one bit of remorse for what I did to Negan, I sorta feel sorry for you. And, if you think I will feel one ounce of it for knowing you're out there without your child, well, once again, that's just fucking sad."

Finally deciding you were done with her, you turned to leave the cell. Without looking back, you left her with a few more parting words, while flipping her off over your shoulder.

"Welcome to the new world, sweetheart."

The next day dawned without a cloud in the sky. Your eyes opened, and you rolled over to feel the empty space where Daryl should have been. Disappointed, you sat up in bed only to see a bouquet of daisies and a note on the table beside you.

"took the kids fishing... see you at the thing

xo – D"

"Fishing, today? Really?" you snorted a laugh and grabbed the bouquet of flowers he left you, lightly brushing your fingers along the white silky petals.

In just a few hours, you would be standing out at the gazebo with Daryl as Gabriel officially made you husband and wife. Even though you had lived for so many years thinking of yourself as his wife, the ceremony and party planned caused a wave of excitement to rush through you.

Once you were up and showered, you went downstairs to see your very pregnant best friend moving around the kitchen, along with Carol, Tara, and Michonne.

"What are you all doing here so early?" you asked, stopping to hug each one of them.

"You're getting married today, did you think we wouldn't come and spoil you with baked goods?" Carol answered, giving your cheek a pinch.

"It's not that early hun, as a matter of fact, it is almost time to get you ready!" Maggie chimed in, brushing the crumbs from her hands and from shirt covering her belly, as she placed the freshly baked muffins Carol had brought over on the counter.

"But the kids are with Daryl out fishing. I need to get them cleaned up and I am sure Shelby's hair is a tangled mess!"

"Sweetheart, do you really believe I'd let him take them fishing the morning of your wedding?" Carol laughed and patted your shoulder, "You have such little faith in me!"

Laughing, and a bit relieved, you sat down at the counter and grabbed a muffin. "Where are they then?"

"Working on a surprise for you," Tara said cryptically and winked before taking a muffin of her own. "However, they should be about done, and I am going to go home and get ready. Hopefully, Denise left me some hot water."

"I should go too. I have to make sure Judith is dressed and not covered in whatever art project she deemed necessary to start this morning. I'm so happy for you both, and excited to be able to celebrate something good today," Michonne smiled as she lightly grabbed both your shoulders and leaving a kiss on your cheek. "It's going to be perfect."

"See you guys there?" Tara asked as she and Michonne headed towards the door.

"Absolutely," you smiled and suddenly felt your stomach twist with nerves.

Turning to Maggie and Carol, you bit down on your lip and considered asking the question you wanted to ask. Not wanting to ruin the day, but unable to hide your growing curiosity, you decided to chance it.

"Is it done?"

They both froze at your question and shared a knowing look.

"Yes," Carol finally answered, "she's gone."

"And the baby?"

Maggie sighed and swallowed hard. "Aaron took him to The Kingdom. There's a couple there that recently lost a child and were more than happy to take him in."

"Good... That's good..." you felt a nervous breath escape your lips and suddenly had the urge to sit.

With that last piece of business taken care of, you felt as though you could finally move on from all that had happened in the past six months. It was a new day that dawned bright with hope and one that would end with you and your husband ready to start the next chapter of your lives.

"Alright Shel, I think it's ready," Daryl said, picking Abe up and holding out his hand for his daughter.

She jumped up and giggled at the efforts of their work. "It's so pretty daddy!" she squealed as her little hand was engulfed by his. "Mama is gonna love it!"

"I think so too munchkin," he cooed looking down at her angelic face as his heart filled with love for both of them.

Walking away from the gazebo towards Carol's house, Daryl was suddenly hit by the weight of all that was happening. His entire life, all the traumas, and heartaches, had led him to meet her and creating the kind of family he'd always dreamed of having. Overwhelmed by it, he tried to focus on getting through the afternoon without being consumed by how it all made him feel.

He wanted to be strong for her, always. He needed to be the best version of himself for her and for the kids. But he couldn't do that if he let himself be swarmed by the depth of love that lived in him now. All the past hurt and anger had slowly been evaporating, leaving him lighter, and more like the version of himself he always imagined lived inside.

"Daddy, this party is gonna be fun!" Shelby sang as she skipped alongside him.

"Mhm, it is. You 'n Abe, Hershel too, y'all are gonna have a great time," Daryl smiled down at her as they reached Carol's porch. "But first we gotta have the ceremony part, 'lright? Remember I told ya about that?"

"Yes, daddy. That's the part we gotta be real quiet 'cause you and momma are gonna say stuff."

Daryl snorted a laugh, "Right, somethin' like that. But Aunt Maggie will be with ya, 'n it shouldn't take too long."

"What are you gonna say?" Shelby asked taking the last few steps up onto Carol's porch.

"That's a good question munch, guess I should figure that out, huh?"

"Um, yeah," she giggled and ran up to Carol's door where she was greeted with open arms.

"Good timing!" Carol said sweeping the little girl up in the air, "I just got home and am ready to get you guys all cleaned up for mommy and daddy's special day!" Carol looked up and saw Daryl still wearing his usual ripped pants and sleeveless black shirt.

Raising a brow at him, he placed Abe down on the porch. "I'm goin' now, stop naggin' me."

"I said nothing," she quipped, a smirk on her lips. "However, if I was going to say something, it would be to get your unkempt ass to Glenn's and get ready. It's time to go make an honest woman out of Y/N."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled as he bounded down the porch, an unmistakable spring in his step.

Smiling to herself, Carol ushered the kids into the house and got them ready for the wedding.

"Ready?" Maggie asked before she pulled the door open.

"Yes," you replied, your stomach twisting into a bundle of nerves.

Before Maggie could open it, there was a soft knock at the door. Passing you a curious look, she pulled it open and smiled at Rick as he stood before you both.

"Mind if I have a word with the bride before this shindig gets started?" he asked Maggie before stepping in.

"Sure, just don't make her late. I'll wait for you on the porch," she said and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"Wow," Rick said, giving you a once over. "You look beautiful. Daryl is a very lucky man."

"Thanks," you said, your cheeks tinging pink, "what brings you by?"

"Well, two things actually. One. I wanted you to know that she's gone. Rosita left quietly at the release point. I honestly don't think she'll be back."

You nodded and released the breath you didn't realize you'd been holding.

"What we did..." Rick started and paused, drawing in a deep breath before exhaling slowly, "to him—"

"What I did to him, Rick. You didn't do anything."

"I saw you do it and I didn't try to stop you."

"Maybe. But you knew it had to happen. You, me and Denise... no one else ever has to know."

You tried to sound firm in your assertion, but Rick couldn't help but notice the hesitancy in your voice.

"Besides," you continued, "it's over now. Negan is dead. Rosita is gone, and that poor child will never have to live in a world where those two had any influence over him. It's what was best."

"You sure about that?" Rick asked.

"Yes. I am. If I'm wrong, then I'll have to live with that. But I'll be damned if I will let the people in this community or any of the others, continue on living in fear that she'll betray us again."

A silence passed briefly between you and when you caught Rick's gaze again, he seemed ready to move past the ugly business of Negan and Rosita.

"So what was the second thing?" you asked.

"Well, Maggie said you might need someone to walk ya down the aisle," Rick smiled and pushed out his elbow so you could link your arm with his. "If I'll do, that is."

Tears stabbed at the corner of your eyes at his offer. "That would be amazing, Rick... thank you."

"Then, let's get you hitched before Maggie comes in here and yells at me for makin' ya late," the Sheriff chuckled and opened the door to escort you towards the groom waiting in the gazebo.

Approaching the gazebo on Rick's arm, you heard the music playing from the speakers before you saw the actual adornments that Daryl and the kids had spent the morning adding to the structure. A variety of pink and purple flowers were woven through the lattice while streams of lace and burlap tied together bouquets of wildflowers attached to the entryway.

Gabriel stood in the middle of the gazebo, with Daryl on his right. Maggie was standing right on the steps with Abe and Shelby on either side of her. The rest of your friends and family were standing on the grass to either side of the narrow path leading to the makeshift altar.

On both sides of the gravel walkway, were narrow lengths of ivory satin, held down with two dozen candles that were lightly flickering in the summer breeze. You felt Rick squeeze your arm just as you approached the beautifully lit trail that would lead you to your husband.

"You alright?" Rick whispered.

"Mhm," you said, swallowing hard and trying your best not to cry.

"Alright then, here we go," the Sheriff said and started walking you to the rest of your life.

Stepping into the shade of the gazebo which was also flickering with a dozen candles, Daryl's eyes were transfixed on you. A goofy smile spread out across his face as he his tongue inadvertently ran across his lips.

"You look beautiful," he said loud enough for only you and Gabriel able to hear his compliment. He reached out and gently took your hand, lightly brushing his thumb across the back of it.

"You clean up pretty good yourself, Dixon," you winked, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"Friends," Gabriel started, looking at you and Daryl, "we are gathered today to bless the union of Daryl and Y/N. It is a rare and glorious sight in today's new age, to see a joining of souls such as these two. When one finds their other half, it is important to take that and foster it into a coupling built with a foundation of love and respect, loyalty, and communication.

"Daryl and Y/N have asked you all here today to witness their promise and to help bind them to it, should dark skies every plague their family. As a participant in this ceremony, I ask that you all take the hand of your own loved one or family member closest, and spread the promise of what these two special people share. They asked this of you to not only bond you individually but us, together, as a community and a larger family unit."

A small murmur of excitement ran through the small crowd as they did as asked, then turning their attention back to Gabriel.

"Daryl and Y/N have elected to forgo the traditional vows for something more akin to their special bond. Daryl," Gabriel said and motioned for him to go ahead.

Clearing his throat, Daryl gave a small nod to Gabriel.

"Shelby asked me what I was gonna say before. Made me realize I hadn't figured that out yet. Honestly, I still don't really know what to say, 'cept that when I was a kid, the idea of havin' my own family wasn't realistic. Never thought anyone would put up with the likes of me. Hell, still sorta shocked you do. But, when I saw ya at the prison, way back when, I knew that if there was ever a chance to be happy, it'd be with you."

Daryl reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver band that matched the sapphire ring he gave you months before. Gently, he slipped in on your finger and laced his hand into yours.

"I love you," he said quietly, "there is nothing I want more than to keep doin' this with ya."

"Y/N," Gabriel prodded when Daryl was done, letting you know it was your turn.

Suddenly you couldn't find your voice. You opened your mouth but the words you had so carefully been planning for the last two months wouldn't cooperate. Swallowing hard again, you tried to force something, but nothing came to mind.

Daryl's lips twitched into a smile, and you knew he was sort of delighting in the fact that you were speechless. You'd been pestering him for weeks to write something for the ceremony, always flaunting the fact that you'd done your vows. Every time he blew you off and you would feign annoyance. But now that it was time, you were at a complete loss for words and was loving it.

It took Daryl's smirk turning into a full-fledged chuckle for you to think of something to say.

"You know something Dixon, you're an ass," you said louder than you'd planned, eliciting a laugh from the people outside the gazebo.

"Nice," he said shaking his head.

"You are... but you're mine," you laughed and took both his hands in yours. "You have changed everything about me and what I thought life should be. You took what should have been a life of darkness and despair and filled it with love and laughter. Despite the trying times we've had since that very first hunting trip, I wouldn't change a damn thing..."

Daryl blushed at the reference and you could tell he was holding back his own emotions as not to well up in front of everyone they knew.

"I love you, Daryl. I love our life, our kids, our friends. Nothing could or will ever change that." You turned to Maggie who placed a thick silver banded ring in your hand and gave you a wink.

Turning back to your husband, you took his left hand and effortlessly slipped the ring on his finger. Catching his gaze, you knew that everything leading you both to that place was a necessary part of your story.

You waved the kids up into the gazebo, Abe going for you right away, while Shelby latched onto Daryl. Looking at them all you, you were firm in the knowledge that everything, from meeting at the prison up until the ugliness of the Negan, was meant to lead you right to where you stood, making these promises with Daryl and the kids, in front of all the people you loved.

"Well then," Gabriel started, his hands thrown wide in celebration, "Shelby, Abraham, beloved friends, and family... please welcome me in officially proclaiming Daryl and Y/N Dixon, as husband and wife. Please, kiss that beautiful bride of yours!"

Daryl didn't hesitate and pulled you into his arms. His kiss was soft, yet wanting. It was full of everything he wanted and everything he planned on giving. Wrapping your arms around his neck, a feeling of blissful relief washed over you. Everything you could have ever hoped for was right there, just waiting for you to grab it and despite the current state of things beyond the walls, make it the best life worth living.


End file.
